


Blood Lust

by Maiika



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Dracula - Freeform, F/M, Horror, Kakarot - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Yaoi, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:24:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiika/pseuds/Maiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vampiric prince of a foreign country has made his way to a peaceful, coastal city. There, he encounters a man more like him than he realizes, bound to him before they ever met. He intends to expose his true nature and make him his before the humans can intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shipwreck

The sky was starless and cloudless, a black canvas that night.

Yet, an intense wind blew, causing a struggle aboard a traveling cargo ship in the sea. Torrential waves crashed against the hull of the fully manned ship, which was bound for the coast of the nearby continent. The crew fought to right the wavering ship, but it was the unpredictable impacts of the waves against its hull that controlled the ship that night, not the crew.

A crate, which had come loose from its secure fastening onboard, slid violently on deck and pounded against the railing of the ship. The crew members nearest to the crate immediately recognized the anomaly and hurriedly worked to secure their cargo. Others joined in as the crew members struggled to fight an unexpected force pounding from within the crate, while the men were still being thrown around by the merciless rocking of the ship.

A low growl rumbled from within the crate, and the men looked at one another in shocked, deep perplexity.

"Get that crate boarded up!" A sailor shouted out of desperation as the growling from within the crate grew louder.

The man with his hands nearest the opening struggled with all his strength to seal the busted lid over the crate, but the strength emanating from inside the vessel was too strong for him to counter. With a few determined grunts of effort and even the assistance of his nearby crew members, the man still lost his struggle as a pale-skinned hand shot through the opening of the crate, grasping the crewman's leathery-skinned wrist in an iron-clad hold.

The men screamed and yelled, and all but the one who was held immediately jumped or ran from the crate. The wooden lid loudly toppled off the crate from the force of gravity coupled with yet another violent sway of the ship as the man continued screaming and struggling for his life, pulling frantically to loosen his hand from the rock solid grasp of his unknown captor residing beneath the soil in the crate. The heavy lid slid across the deck with a grating screech, followed by a loud bang as it slammed into the crates at the opposite end of the ship.

From within the opened, soil-filled crate, something began to move and displace the soil near the emergence of that marmoreal white hand. The unfortunate captive opened his mouth in a silent scream as bits of soil fell loose from the budding protrusion to reveal impressive, masculine facial features.

Immediately upon being sighted, the monstrous being jerked the man down by his wrist, sinking sharp fangs ferociously into his jugular. The helpless crew mates watched their crying friend's body lose its pallor, being completely drained of blood by the dark and haunting figure from the crate. They panicked and looked around in desperation, fearing whose turn would be next as they had no escape but the suicidal one of diving into the merciless black waters.

Through the night, the symphony of screams from that ship were drowned out by the roar of the crashing waves and the howling of the night winds.

As the light of morning finally approached, the ship neared the coast. With no one manning the ship, it crashed ashore into a cliff of rocks abutting a beach, startling a lightly sleeping young woman to consciousness in a nearby home.

The woman sat up with a start, rubbing the back of her delicate hand against her face with a breathy sigh before turning her gaze towards the window. Her blue eyes shimmered with curiosity as she slowly rose from the bed, her bare feet gently landing on the plush white carpet below. She tiptoed to the window, being careful not to wake the others in the house as the dimness of light from outside informed her that it was still very early. As she pulled the crimson velvet curtain back, she swept a silky blue lock of hair from her eyes with her other hand.

The sight outside the pane-glass window revealed to her the ruins of the cargo ship crash, its chaotic circumstance evident by the pieces of broken wood and at least one victim she readily spotted splayed across the rocks, his lifeless state recognizable even from that distance. Out of a need to help, in case there were any survivors, she sprinted outside, no longer worrying about who she might wake.

As the woman ran at full speed with her bare feet being scratched and marred by twigs, jagged rocks, and other bits of earth below her, she began to hope someone did hear her leave the house.

It became apparent as she closed in on that first corpse that the wreck was not the only cause for the deaths of the crew. She carefully stepped around the bloody body with its eyes lifeless and throat grotesquely ripped to shreds. Her stomach lurched at the body's stench of death mixed with seawater as she hurriedly turned her head away to inspect the rest of the wreckage.

She climbed the rocks and viewed the wreck all the way to the shoreline down below the cliffs. With her white chiffon nightgown dancing in the residual breeze from the previous night's windstorm, the woman shivered at the sight of several more corpses scattered on the sands of the beach, eerie in their absolute stillness.

The only visible movements in the scene below were of the torn sails fluttering in the breeze and the rolling waves of the ocean.

The only sounds were the flapping of the sail fabrics, distant cries of seagulls and the low, rhythmic roar of the gentle ocean waves.

The evidence of the bloody carnage that happened aboard that ship was apparent, scattered around with the wayward cargo crates and broken bits of ship.

The woman released a heavy, shaky sigh as she clutched her hand to her chest, attempting to comprehend how such a fatal crash could come ashore near her home that morning. Just as she was about to turn, she detected a minuscule movement among the wreckage in her peripheral vision.

Without another thought about her own safety or her churning stomach, she instinctively sprinted towards that movement in the wreckage, stopping with panting breath when she neared and identified the subtle twitching of fingers slowly protruding from beneath a broken crate with a name printed across it in black, stenciled ink.

The emotionally shaken woman slowly, timidly reached for the pale hand, which had visible traces of dark soil caked beneath its blunt fingernails. Running her own lithe fingers gently over the more masculine, but still alarmingly beautiful ones of the sole survivor of the wreckage, she sighed with relief upon determining that he was, indeed, alive.

His icy fingers curled firmly but gently around hers as she noted, on the busted crate under which he was temporarily buried, the name printed in black.

Vegeta.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I understand you've had quite the difficult journey across the sea, young man." An elderly, white-haired, mustached man commented as he crossed a living room filled with a small gathering of curious, concerned people.

The young woman from the beach sat there beside their recently fed and cleaned guest, rubbing his arm in a comforting gesture. The man seemed uncomfortable with his surroundings, which the others assumed was due to him still being shaken by the traumatic crash.

"You should have seen it, Father," the blue-haired young woman responded with a reassuring squeeze on the crash survivor's arm, "the wreckage…I've never seen anything so terrible." She breathed the words with a disturbed expression crossing her face, before the stranger turned an observant, keen eye on her.

"Bulma, dear, you don't belong at a place like that." A beautiful, older woman chirped. Her blonde hair was pulled tightly in a chignon and her long, Victorian sea-green gown brushed against the coffee table as she moved to take a seat across from Bulma and their guest, reaching for a cup of tea from the table between them.

"I know, Mother." Bulma glanced coyly at the newcomer, whose eyes were burning intensely into her during the conversation. "But it's a good thing I was there. The prince could have died."

"Please, don't make it sound so serious." The prince responded to Bulma, drawing attention from all attendees in the room with his eloquent speech and smooth, deep-timbred voice. "I escaped that crash with only scratches." The prince smirked mischievously before resettling into a serious frown. "I was much more fortunate than my crew."

"Those poor men!" Bulma's mother exclaimed with a deep frown, shaking her head as she placed her teacup back on the table. "Prince Vegeta, where did you say you all came from again?"

"Vegetasei." He responded bluntly, showing no surprise to the dumbfounded reactions crossing the others' faces. "It's a small country in Europe my family's been ruling for centuries, rather unheard of on this side of the ocean." He explained with a charming smile, before the doors busted open with a new group of people hurriedly entering the massive living room.

Vegeta and Bulma looked towards the doors, Bulma smiling in recognition of the arrivals as Vegeta tilted his head curiously. A slender young woman ran forward, the first to burst into the room as she headed for Bulma, scooping her immediately into a protective hug.

"Bulma! Are you alright?" She asked as she released her friend to stare with deep, smoldering black eyes filled with motherly concern into her friend's stoic face.

"I'm fine, Chi-Chi."

"You had to be out of your mind to go down to that shipwreck! What were you thinking?" Chi-Chi scolded with a gasp as the light material of her cream-colored dress visibly fluttered from her agitated movements.

The tall, well-built man with a black disarray of hair who entered with her stepped aside the ebony-haired, pretty woman and wrapped an arm possessively over her shoulder. "Chi-Chi," he cooed, "Bulma was very brave. She saved a man's life by running down to that shipwreck!"

His enthusiastic support was contagious, causing Chi-Chi's reprehensive vigor to whither in favor of smiling with him. Vegeta stared long and hard at the exuberant young man smiling proudly at Bulma, who reciprocated his expression.

At the instant of his appearance, Vegeta felt a sense of familiarity. Amid all the foreigners in this foreign land, for something to feel familiar was quite a surprise. He had left his country in search for others like himself, which he honestly did not expect to find. As far as he knew, he was the last of his kind, but at the very least, he could turn someone to end his plague of solitude. But perhaps…that wouldn't be necessary now. Vegeta smiled to himself before speaking.

"As I just assured the Briefs," Vegeta began as the young man's curious, youthful black eyes traveled to meet his, "my life was by no means in danger." Vegeta's gaze drifted craftily towards the blue-haired woman who seemed enraptured by him every time he spoke. "Though I do appreciate Miss Brief's assistance."

"Are you sure you're alright?" The large, burly man who had entered the room with the youthful couple questioned with genuine concern in a deep, rumbling voice as he stepped towards Vegeta. "Because Dr. Brief can take a look at you."

"It's fine, Mr. King." Dr. Brief responded with an adjustment of the spectacles on his face and a dismissive wave of his palm. "I've already taken a look at the young man. He seems to be quite correct in what he says."

"Well, at least tell us you plan on staying for a while." The striking young man voiced invitingly as Vegeta met his gaze to recognize his earnest request. The man smiled coyly back at Vegeta's victorious smile that emerged upon seeing his eagerness. "I'm sure the Briefs won't mind if you stay here."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she directed an apologetic smile towards everyone else in the room. "You can't make an offer on the Briefs' behalf like that!" Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta with a pleading look. "Please, Prince Vegeta, excuse my fiancé."

"Oh, it's alright!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed.

Bulma smiled welcomingly at Vegeta. "We wouldn't mind at all."

Bulma's sultry gaze brought a smug smile to Vegeta's face as he rose to his feet with incredible poise. His shorter stature did not appear so, as what he was lacking in height was made up for in the way he carried himself.

"Actually," Bulma added with a note of concern, "it would be good for you to stay near a doctor, in case there are any delayed ill effects from the crash."

"That's a generous offer, but I'm fine. Besides, I already have a place of my own here." Vegeta's eyes calculatedly scanned across the room, noting the older people openly to him, while Chi-Chi frowned and Bulma and Goku's eyes lit excitedly at the news. "It's a castle, owned by my family since before this town was built."

"Ohhh," Mrs. Brief breathed in amazement, "well that must be-"

"That old, abandoned castle on the hill." Bulma interrupted in awe. "That's yours?"

"Is it really that old, Miss Brief?" Vegeta retorted teasingly.

"Well," Bulma responded unsurely, "I've never been to it myself."

"I have." Goku interjected. "If you'd like, I could escort you there. The paths are overgrown up that hill. Your carriage could stray from the path if you don't know the way."

Vegeta smiled to himself at the convenient offer, before frowning stubbornly instead. "Another generous offer. Though this one, I also have to refuse." Vegeta said as he moved away from the sofa on which he had been seated, in preparation to head to the door. "I know my way to the castle. It calls to me." Vegeta smiled wryly at the curious expressions that crossed the others' faces, before meeting Goku's gaze with a meaningful look. "Has it never called to you before, Mr…?"

Goku looked shocked by Vegeta's question, while the others frowned curiously in bafflement. "Son." Goku finished for Vegeta before he furrowed his brows. "And I guess you could say it has called to me, Prince Vegeta." Goku admitted slowly with a perturbed frown. "I never thought of it that way, but I would say I was always drawn to that castle."

"So you've been trespassing on my property?" Vegeta accused as Goku tensed with guilt.

"Goku, what were you doing up there?" Bulma scolded with her hands on her hips.

Before Goku could utter a defense, Vegeta headed to the door. "Perhaps if it calls to you again, I'll find myself with company."

Vegeta pulled his lips into a suggestive smirk meant only for Goku as Goku blinked back at him speechlessly. Vegeta glanced through the window at the view of the sun peeking over the horizon before looking back to the group of people attentively watching him.

"My travels have made me weary, so I must retire to my home now." Vegeta said as Bulma approached him, reaching for the prince before hesitantly pulling her hands back to her sides. Vegeta smirked at Bulma before reaching for her delicate hand. He raised it to his face and planted his smooth lips against it, keeping his gaze on Bulma the whole time. "Miss Brief, have a good day."

"Yes," Bulma breathily replied as she slowly withdrew her hand into her chest with a nervous swallow, "you, too, Prince Vegeta." She smiled wantonly at the man as he withdrew from the room with a curt bow to the other residents within.

Goku wrapped his fingers tightly around Chi-Chi's shoulder. He looked down at Chi-Chi leaning into his side as he felt a strange pull to leave the room following Vegeta's disappearance. It made no sense for him to want to follow the prince, but Goku felt some sort of connection there, even greater than the pull he felt towards that castle. In both cases, his uncontrollable, mysterious craving for the prince and castle of Vegeta disturbed him. He was both captivated and frightened by the newly-arrived presence.


	2. Accommodations

Sporadic thumps echoed from a hilltop. They were the sounds of a six-foot wooden crate being roughly hauled from a carriage by a common hired hand, towards a long-deserted castle known well to the people of the town below the hill.

The enormous, muscular man hauling the crate grunted with exertion as he gave the dense crate another harsh shove towards the immense, Gothic castle. He bared his teeth as he grimaced from the effort of shoving. The early morning sun's heat was already beating down on him from its position just above the horizon. A bead of sweat ran off the man's bald head, down his brow, over his sharp cheekbone, and finally settled in the course hairs of his thin brown mustache as he let out another frustrated groan.

From within the wide open, massive castle doors of ornately carved wood, a shrouded figure emerged to look upon the man and his work. The figure glared hostilely at the approaching hauler, his look so intimidating that it stopped the large and powerful man in his tracks when he sighted the glower of vexation.

"Be careful with that."

At that terse command of the smaller, yet incredibly more imposing master of the castle, the large man stuttered apologetically . "Y-yes, Sir."

"Both of my crates will need to be stored in the basement, in the darkest corner you can find, side by side."

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. Will do." The large man responded as he moved around to pull his load rather than pushing it any further.

Vegeta's head slowly tilted to the side as he observed the larger man's work in silence. With his eyes narrowed and his lips tightly pressed together, he watched as, with every heave of the soil-packed crate, the burly man's large muscles flexed and bunched beneath the loose, gaudy fabrics of his garb, the veins in his neck visibly protruding and throbbing from his exertion.

When the hauler finally made it past the castle doors, Vegeta moved from the shadows to follow inside. The massive doors closed slowly behind him, filling the dusty interior of the castle with a pair of resounding thuds. Vegeta took a moment to absorb his darkly subdued, comfortable surroundings in peace before gracefully and deliberately following the larger man to the stairs. The hauler had Vegeta's precious crate tilted on the first descending steps, and was pushing it down into the basement with slow progress.

"What's in here, anyways?" The large man said through clenched teeth as he strained to do his hauling carefully, as instructed.

His question was one Vegeta was expecting, as he knew humans were often too curious for their own good. The man grunted again as he hauled the crate down another step and another, nearly reaching the landing as the crate thudded against each step.

Vegeta answered the question with a hum of amusement, "my personal belongings. That's _all_ you need to know."

The man took a brief pause to scratch his sweat-drenched bald head and scowl in displeasure at Vegeta's curt answer. "Alright."

The hauler exhaled heavily as he set to work again, while Vegeta remained at the top of the stairs. Vegeta waited there for the hired man to return to retrieve the second crate, the one intended for Vegeta's companion. His visit to this country would be brief. Soon enough, he would claim himself a companion and they would use those crates to return to his homeland together.

When the hauler emerged at the top of the stairs, casting Vegeta a suspicious glance, Vegeta frowned to himself. Out of a need to confirm his own suspicion about the curiosity of the man, because he knew over his many years just how often curiosity led mortals into trouble, Vegeta descended into his basement while the hired man was outside retrieving his other crate from the carriage.

With soundless footsteps, Vegeta smoothly descended the steps until his boots met the hard landing of the stone flooring of the basement. It was incredibly dark down there, with only a solitary candle lit against the wall, not that he needed light.

Before his feet touched the ground, he could smell the soil of his homeland strongly enough to realize his crate had been opened. He rushed to its location, sweeping a hand into the cool soil to make sure it had not been disturbed or possibly desecrated by the hands of the disobedient fool.

Vegeta breathed deeply in relief, closing his eyes at the soothing feel of the soil against his skin as he allowed it to fall between his fingers, back to where it belonged. As he secured the heavy lid back into its proper place, Vegeta heard loud, obnoxious noises indicating the return of the intrusive oaf.

Vegeta glared at the stairs as he awaited the man's reappearance, his lips pressing tightly together in displeasure. "You've seen something you shouldn't have, Mr. Nappa."

Nappa's footsteps immediately halted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Nappa's blatant lie made Vegeta scowl in displeasure before Nappa descended a few steps again, to meet Vegeta's gaze.

Vegeta growled, causing Nappa to frown and add defensively, "I'm only doing what you paid me to do."

 _Mortals and their clumsy attempts at deception._ Vegeta's lip raised in a furious snarl before he lunged at the larger man with inhuman strength and speed.

Nappa gasped in alarm as his head snapped against the stone stairwell wall behind him, the impact dizzying him as he peered down at the powerful man holding him. As Vegeta bared his teeth furiously at the perpetrator, Nappa grimaced in pain.

"Fool!" Vegeta leaned in closer to breathe down Nappa's thick neck. "Now I can't allow you to live. Your knowledge could interfere with my plans here."

As Vegeta moved to expose his sharp fangs to the man's neck, Nappa jumped, "Wait!"

Vegeta backed off only momentarily at the desperate outcry, before a gleam shone in his eyes and he viciously bit down, sinking his fangs into Nappa's neck.

"Wait..." Nappa groaned as he clenched his teeth in pain and attempted to pull away from the inescapable hold of Vegeta's fangs burrowed into his neck.

Vegeta sucked the seeping blood of his victim, rolling the mild, pleasant flavor over his tongue as he quenched his thirst while ridding himself of his meddlesome servant.

"I can help you." Nappa strained almost inaudibly, "I can do whatever you need...just...let me live."

Vegeta slowly released Nappa, licking the sweet blood from his lips and fangs as his speculative eyes met the terrified gaze of his victim. "What can you possibly do for me that I cannot do for myself?"

Nappa quivered as he looked at Vegeta- _really_ looked at him-and understood what he was. "Well...you-you can't possibly be in two places at once."

When Vegeta looked unimpressed, Nappa clenched his teeth in frustration and placed a hand to cover his bleeding neck. As Vegeta narrowed his eyes menacingly at his victim with the intention of finishing his kill, Nappa stretched his blood-soaked palm in front of his face.

Nappa's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of his blood as his chest heaved with terrified gasps, before he looked to Vegeta. "There must be something I can do for you! I'll keep your secrets! I just don't want to die, Vegeta!"

Vegeta restrained himself from another bite, carefully spending a minute to gauge his victim, before he twisted his lip in decision. " _Prince_ Vegeta."

"...What?"

"You will call me Prince Vegeta. You will do what I say without question. You will worship me as your master."

"Yes! Yes, I will." Nappa said in elation as Vegeta released Nappa from his hold against the wall.

When Nappa sloppily rubbed the blood off his palm, onto his dark pants, Vegeta nodded towards the abandoned, second crate still waiting at the top of the stairs. "First, you'll finish this job. Then you are to keep watch over my castle during the day, while I rest undisturbed."

Nappa nodded mutely, his body trembling from the shock he had just underwent after being so close to death, and now realizing to what he had just committed himself.

"In return for your servitude," Vegeta said, "you will be rewarded with immortality."

As Nappa gawked, but nodded his agreement when words failed him, Vegeta huffed in acceptance of the arrangement. He turned to descend the basement steps, effectively dismissing Nappa as he went down for his rest, to spend his daytime hours as always, hidden safely from the abhorrent sunlight.

* * *

The torment of the burning sun against his skin was a feeling Vegeta could never forget, even if it never happened again and he lived for a million more years. Therefore, whenever it set, Vegeta would instantly feel the reprieve of its scorching flames.

After having a day's rest buried in the soothing homeland soil of his crate, Vegeta found himself rising from the dirt, awakening to the beauty of darkness in his basement, to the quiet of his castle. It was not so quiet as to arouse his suspicions, as he could hear a rat scurrying along the outer walls of the basement, some running water within the pipes in the walls, and heavy, pacing footsteps from the floor above. Vegeta raised his chin in approval of his waking conditions as he pushed himself from the crate, loosing the soil that covered him. Nappa was still there, and as Vegeta could tell, still doing as he was told.

If the fool tried to do any different, Vegeta would easily command him to do otherwise, and most importantly, Vegeta would instantly know. Nappa was bound to Vegeta now as an inhuman slave, not vampire like him, yet never to be human again. The change was cemented in Vegeta's words when the man made the foolish oath.

Vegeta's boots hit the stone flooring one by one as he stepped out of his crate, greeting the night that beckoned to him. Now that he was at his best and he no longer had the hindrance of sunrise to distract him, his chance to make an impression on his welcoming neighbors had arrived.

Vegeta trudged up the stairs to find Nappa. He found him in the kitchen. When his eyes landed on his new slave's fearful gaze, Vegeta's lip twitched into a smile. "It's been decades since I've taken a servant such as yourself."

Nappa stared down at Vegeta's imposing form, gripping tightly to the countertop behind him as if it would protect him from Vegeta's ill will. Maybe, if it had been made of silver, sprinkled with holy water or smothered in garlic, it could have saved most humans. But for Nappa, the usual rules no longer applied.

Vegeta smirked in amusement at his slave's mannerisms. "I could get used to this again, I think."

"A message arrived for you while you rested, Prince Vegeta." Nappa responded bluntly.

Vegeta raised his brows as his curiosity was piqued. "From whom?"

"Dr. and Mrs. Brief." Nappa swallowed hard under Vegeta's intense gaze. "An invitation, really, requesting your company at a party they're hosting tomorrow night."

"Hm." Vegeta hummed in satisfaction as his gaze pensively averted from Nappa.

A party the following night would be the perfect opportunity. Vegeta could visit that beautiful, tempting woman alone tonight, with no one around, without having to put on an act for the rest of them, which he would have to do when seeing them all on the following evening.

Vegeta turned from Nappa, sighting with his acute vision some movement near the cobwebbed baseboards against the wall. He knelt down and struck his hand forward rapidly, catching the moving, tiny creature in his hand, before turning to face Nappa again. Vegeta presented his catch to his servant, dangling the wiggling spider by a few of its legs from his fingertips. To his amusement, Nappa subconsciously licked his lips.

"Good work, Nappa." Vegeta extended the insect closer to the mesmerized, yet confused servant's face.

Nappa furrowed his brows, his fixed gaze never leaving the spider. "Wh-what am I supposed to do with that?"

Vegeta smirked. "What do you _want_ to do with it?"

Nappa blinked as Vegeta's question seemed to break his stupor. Then his hand flew forward, seizing the spider before greedily placing it in his mouth. As he closed his eyes and hummed in delight, Vegeta smiled smugly to himself and turned his back to Nappa. Now that his servant had been rewarded, he had somewhere to go. He approached the open kitchen window, taking a moment to appreciate the appearance of the moonless and darkly clouded night sky.

"What do you want me to do now?" Nappa asked, pausing a moment before cautiously adding, "Master?"

"Make sure I have suitable attire for the party ready before tomorrow night, Nappa." Vegeta said before gripping his fingers around the stone framing of an open window of the castle. He pulled himself through forcefully, causing Nappa to gasp as Vegeta flew through the window in a way that seemed as if he'd crash into the rocks surrounding the castle.

Nappa's eyes bulged in shock as Vegeta did not collide as he expected, but rather flew into the air at a rapid speed. The vampire blurred into a streak of black as he disappeared into the night sky, leaving Nappa behind, awestruck.

* * *

The next morning, the Briefs residence was bustling with activity. Servants were busy cleaning in preparation for the decorations they would put out for the celebration that night. Mrs. Brief was advising the servants to her likes and dislikes for the party, while Dr. Brief was handling the more practical matters.

"Panchy, Dear," Dr. Brief called, his mustache tickling the rim of his coffee mug as he turned from the breakfast table to address his hurriedly passing wife, "did Prince Vegeta accept our invitation?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, Dear." Mrs. Brief stopped passing through with the team of decorators ahead of her to turn and look at her husband with a finger pressed to her lip, "we only just sent the invitation last night, because he just arrived. I'm sure he'll come, though."

As Mrs. Brief beamed at the satisfied expression crossing her husband's face, Dr. Brief decisively scribbled a note, "Alright, that adds one more."

"Dear, have you seen Bulma this morning?" Mrs. Brief asked curiously.

Dr. Brief raised his brows in alarm at the question. "No. Have you?"

"Hmm," Mrs. Brief hummed, "she must be sleeping in. I should go wake her. I know she'd like plenty of time to get dressed for the party tonight if _Prince Vegeta_ will be in attendance." Mrs. Brief giggled tellingly as she disappeared from the large kitchen, while Dr. Brief frowned in bemusement towards the cast iron stove.

"Bulma fancies the prince?" His frown deepened as he raised his brows curiously. "That's news to me. And here I thought she was going with that Yamcha gentleman."

Dr. Brief turned to finish his dry toast and coffee as servants rushed into the kitchen, already setting to work on the night's feast. Dr. Brief half-turned to face the hefty male servant lazily attending to the stove. "What's that you're working on, Yajirobe?"

"Potatoes." Yajirobe grunted.

"Oh." Dr. Brief replied absently. "Well, that's good. We'll need plenty of food toni-"

A high pitched scream from upstairs abruptly ended the inane conversation as Dr. Brief's eyes widened in alarm. Yajirobe braced himself against the stove and stared towards the ceiling in wide-eyed fear until the scream died off.

Dr. Brief didn't hesitate for long before he jumped from his chair to run out of the kitchen, recognizing the scream as his wife's. He ran across the massive living room, up the stairs, passing his younger guests who had just recently entered into the living room. The two of them exchanged a curious glance over the inarguable drama occurring in the Brief household as Dr. Brief reached the top landing of the stairs.

"Panchy! What is it?" Dr. Brief called fearfully up the stairs, causing the alarmed pair of guests to hurriedly follow.

Dr. Brief slammed the door of Bulma's bedroom open to find Bulma and Panchy together near the door, though Bulma looked extremely pale. Her eyes looked drawn and tired. He did not have to be a doctor to recognize that something was wrong with his daughter. "Bulma!"

"What happened?" A feminine voice asked from the doorway.

The Briefs all turned to recognize the two new guests in Bulma's room, who were staring at the Brief heiress with as much concern as her parents.

"I'm fine," Bulma insisted with a dismissive wave, "I don't know why everyone's acting so concerned." She smiled at Goku and Chi-Chi, who exchanged disbelieving glances from the doorway.

Dr. Brief came forward, reaching a hand to his daughter's to support her as if he expected her to be weak, though she was showing no symptom of that. "Bulma, you look pale. Are you dizzy?"

"No, Father." Bulma snapped in annoyance as she withdrew her hand from her father's. She crossed her arms as she narrowed her eyes intently at Chi-Chi. "Are we getting ready for this party together or not?"

Chi-Chi raised a brow at Bulma's impatient question, while Dr. and Mrs. Brief looked at one another with worry.

Goku furrowed his brows for only a moment as he watched everyone in the room, before settling on smiling reassuringly at his fiancé. "Go on, Chi-Chi. Bulma seems fine." His smile widened as his blue-haired friend smiled back at him appreciatively and Chi-Chi seemed to soften. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Chi-Chi reached to caress Goku's hand, while he gently pressed her towards Bulma, planting a soothing kiss on the top of his fiance's head.

"That's right." Bulma reassured the others, who were not as easily convinced. "A little makeup will make all the difference. I just didn't sleep very well last night. I'm a little tired, that's all."

"Alright, honey." Mrs. Brief responded with a sigh as she stepped forward to gently cup Bulma's chin in her slender hands. "Just take it easy if you get too tired. You want to be attractive when Prince Vegeta sees you at the party tonight."

Mrs. Brief giggled as she left the room and Bulma balked incredulously at her mother's assumption. Goku snickered as well as he followed Mrs. Brief through the doorway.

"Mother! You know I'm going with Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed as her face turned beet red, causing Chi-Chi to smile knowingly at Bulma.

"Go on, Dr. Brief." Chi-Chi insisted to the older man, who still kept a keen eye on his pale daughter. "I'll call for you if she looks any worse."

Dr. Brief sighed with chagrin, but upon seeing Bulma's insistent glare, he relented with a nod. "Alright. Have fun getting ready for the party, girls."

Bulma giggled as her father shut the door and she excitedly turned her attention to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled with relief at hearing Bulma's jubilant laughter and seeing her smiling face sparked by anticipation of the party. It appeared nothing was really wrong with Bulma after all.

"So," Chi-Chi prompted sassily as she reached for the powder on Bulma's vanity, "Prince Vegeta, huh?" Chi-Chi laughed as Bulma glared sternly at her. "Moving on from Yamcha already?"

"Oh, shut up, Chi-Chi." As Chi-Chi dabbed the powder across Bulma's pasty cheeks, Bulma rolled her eyes facetiously, "Not all of us are as happily engaged as you and Goku."

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi looked startled as she tilted her head and curiously scrutinized the side of Bulma's face.

"What, Chi-Chi? Can't take the teasing of your perfect engagement?"

Chi-Chi paid no attention to Bulma's teasing as she reached her fingers to two raw, red puncture marks on the side of Bulma's neck, which had been hidden inches below her ear, now revealed by a lock of azure hair sliding down her shoulder. At Chi-Chi's touch, Bulma gasped and pulled away.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows tightly in concern. "What is that, Bulma?"

"Nothing." Bulma said as she self-consciously lifted a palm to hide the marks on her neck, before glaring at Chi-Chi. "Tell no one about this, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi gaped at the request. "Bulma!"

"You must tell no one." Bulma raised her chin and coiffed her hair as her eyes stubbornly fixed on her reflection in the mirror. "It's nothing. I'll wear a gown with a collar tonight to cover the marks. I promise I will have my father take a look after the party." Bulma's gaze shifted pleadingly towards Chi-Chi. "If he sees this now, he may forbid me attending the party tonight, and I _do_ wish to see Prince Vegeta again."

Bulma smiled coyly at her admission, while Chi-Chi frowned, too concerned about her friend's strange injury to be willing to go along with Bulma's request.

"Please, Chi-Chi." Bulma pleaded, "I only wish for a chance to be happily engaged. I don't see that happening anytime soon with Yamcha. Yet, I feel there is a chance for me to find that with this dashing prince who has graced our shores."

Chi-Chi looked into Bulma's blue, hope-filled eyes with a defeated sigh. "Alright."

Relieved that her mysterious injury would be kept a secret, Bulma smiled and began searching through the makeup kit on her vanity.

Chi-Chi watched her friend for a moment before smiling slyly, "Or if no engagement comes of it, there's always something _else_ the prince can offer you."

Chi-Chi and Bulma giggled together as Bulma playfully slapped Chi-Chi's knee. The women laughed more together as they carried on dressing and gossiping about people who would be in attendance at the party, while downstairs, the doctor's luxurious home was transformed for the elegant party to occur later that evening.

The town's guests as well as the hosts would be looking forward to the grand occasion that night, as the Briefs always threw spectacular parties. This one would be all the more spectacular, as it would introduce into their society the mysterious royal from a foreign land.


	3. Shadows

When the hour of the party arrived, the living room was finely decorated to Mrs. Brief's taste. The furniture was moved out to accommodate room for dancing. A band was set up near the back entrance, playing upbeat, melodic classical music to create the atmosphere of a fun, grand occasion. The sconces around the room lit the living room-turned-dance hall well, but not too brightly. The murmur of pleasant conversations carried through the hall, but not enough to compete with the pleasant music. As the hosts made their way across the room to greet new arrivals showing at the door, the finely dressed crowd willingly formed a path for their hosts.

"Welcome!" Dr. Brief shouted when he and his wife reached the doorway.

"Prince Vegeta, thank you for coming." Mrs. Brief added with a polite, refined curtsy. "I'm sure Bulma will be glad to know of your arrival."

Dr. Brief raised a brow curiously at his wife's implication, as Bulma was at that very moment gliding across the dance floor in the arms of another man, the one she had been asked to accompany to the party.

"Thank you for the invitation, Doctor. Mrs. Brief." Vegeta replied with two polite nods to each of his hosts. "It was very kind of you to think of me when we've only just met."

Vegeta smiled politely at their smiling faces before turning to walk away, having other interests which had nothing to do with the hosts, which had drawn him to that party. Vegeta headed towards the bar, picking an obscure spot in the shadows to quietly observe the partygoers from afar as he pretended to sip at a filled glass of wine left amongst a collection of others for guests such as himself to imbibe.

He recognized some familiar faces, as well as noting many unfamiliar ones. Mr. King was chatting with Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief was laughing with a group of women-most older like herself and less to Vegeta's taste, Mr. Son was on the dance floor with Miss King, and Miss Brief was dancing with a strange man.

Vegeta smiled at the sight of her. She was a beauty. As her dark-haired, muscular date twirled her around and spoke to her, her eyes shimmered excitedly, as if everything he had to say was fascinating, though Vegeta highly doubted that, by the looks of him.

Vegeta calmly placed his full glass of wine back on the bar, before approaching the dancing couple with a confident gait.

He tapped the gentleman on the shoulder as the song neared its end. "May I cut in?" His eyes drifted to meet Bulma's as a cunning smile graced his features. "Miss Brief, you look stunning this evening." Vegeta's smile widened as he looked her up and down and meaningfully added, "delectable."

"I don't mind at all." The other man said before Vegeta had the chance to hear the words from Bulma that would have accompanied the flustered reaction on her face.

"Yamcha," Bulma said with a smile, "this is Prince Vegeta. Prince Vegeta, Yamcha Puar."

"Please." Yamcha said with a wave of his hand in an inviting gesture.

Vegeta reluctantly turned to offer a polite smile to the other man. "Thank you, Sir."

With a curt bow of his head, Vegeta took Bulma's palm into his and guided her elsewhere on the dance floor. As Bulma's fingers tightened around his and her gaze traveled up and down his body, Vegeta pulled Bulma close and placed his free hand against the silky material at the small of her back.

"Now, Miss Brief," Vegeta said, "we finally have a moment alone together."

When Vegeta gripped the beautiful woman's hand tighter and twirled her around the room, he sighted Mr. Son doing the same with his fiancé. Vegeta stared at the other man intently as Goku's eyes intriguingly met his for a brief moment, before Bulma's sultry voice prompted him to smile at her.

"I was worried you didn't share that desire with me, Prince Vegeta." Bulma sighed breathily into Vegeta's ear as her fingers resting on his shoulder twitched and the fingers of her other hand interweaved with his.

Vegeta pulled back to lock his eyes on Bulma's. "I can't imagine that any man would not desire a moment alone with you, Miss Brief."

"Please," Bulma smiled as she pressed her chest against Vegeta's, "call me Bulma."

"Bulma," Vegeta smiled to himself before the song reached its end and he spied Mr. Son leaving his fiancé to abscond from the party alone, "I hope to find you again later this evening."

Bulma fluttered her lashes as Vegeta kissed the back of her hand. Without pause, Yamcha readily approached to take Bulma's recently freed hand from Vegeta's grasp. Bulma smiled at Vegeta as Yamcha pressed a hand around her delicate shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"Certainly, Prince Vegeta." Bulma answered with intentional vagueness.

Her warm smile became seductive and conspiratorial while she slightly turned her head from Yamcha's view. Vegeta smiled victoriously before bowing slightly to Yamcha's obliviously smiling visage, and then returning a seductive smile of his own to Bulma. Vegeta then fled the dance, in pursuit of Goku's trail out the double doors, which lead him through the Briefs' gardens.

After following the heavily landscaped, floral and fragrant paths, Vegeta arrived upon a clearing, where he found Goku with a wooden staff in hand, practicing some well-practiced movements.

Vegeta clung to the rough bark of a tree trunk as he stood behind it, watching, enthralled by what he saw. Goku's movements were fluid, graceful and powerful. The form was one Vegeta knew well. Vegeta narrowed his eyes keenly as he observed every sinewy movement of muscle, every lithe step of the other man through his keen eyes. When he hazarded a step forward, Goku's movements abruptly halted.

"Who's there?" Goku asked, not in alarm, but challengingly as he turned in Vegeta's direction to brandish his weapon towards his invisible intruder.

Vegeta smirked as he slowly stepped out from behind the tree to show himself in the light, raising his hands slowly in mock surrender as he lifted his gaze to meet Goku's eyes.

Goku lowered his weapon when he sighted Vegeta, frowning at the unexpected presence. "Prince Vegeta."

"Mr. Son," Vegeta said with a sly smile as he walked to meet Goku in the clearing, "aren't you dressed a little formally for this type of practice?"

Goku smirked at the remark before twirling his staff skillfully in his hands. "Perhaps. But this is _my_ idea of dancing."

Goku planted the end of the staff harshly into the ground and assumed a tall, proud stance. Vegeta couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face. He remembered a certain person from his past who used to say that same line. He wouldn't jump to conclusions without further proof, but now he was almost certain this man was not _like_ him...he _was_ him.

"Please, continue, Mr. Son." Vegeta permitted with an adept wave as Goku stood politely, refraining from doing what he truly wanted.

Goku hesitated, before meeting Vegeta's insistent gaze and smiling in acquiescence. "Alright, but please," Goku nonchalantly turned his back to Vegeta and held the staff with both hands, poised to strike an invisible target, "call me Goku."

Vegeta tilted his head slowly as he observed Goku resuming his kata. He was amused by Goku's suggestion, not because he disagreed with the familiarity of the address, but because he would use a different name to address that man, one 'Goku' probably wouldn't even recognize.

As Vegeta walked into the path of Goku's strike, spinning gracefully before he grasped Goku's staff and pulled on it to throw the other man off balance, Vegeta let out a curt hum of amusement, "If this is dancing, mind if I cut in?" With a sparkle of amusement in his eyes, Vegeta tossed the staff aside as Goku blinked rapidly at him, surprised by Vegeta's aggressive self-invitation.

When Vegeta assumed a fighting stance, Goku's brow perked with intrigue. "You know the martial arts, Sir?"

"Yes," Vegeta met Goku's gaze challengingly, "I do."

Goku smiled widely in realization, flashing his teeth at Vegeta as he crouched into a fighting stance of his own. They carefully inspected one another, neither making a move as they measured their opponents. Vegeta could tell that Goku was gauging the penetrability of his stance, just as he was doing.

Finally, Vegeta decided to taunt Goku into making the first move. "Well?"

Goku narrowed his eyes with determination as he lunged at Vegeta and growled. Vegeta sidestepped the fist aimed for his chest, grabbing and locking Goku's arm as he made his way behind his opponent. Vegeta shoved against Goku, attempting to throw him, but Goku quickly anticipated the move, diving out of the way as he escaped Vegeta's arm lock at just the right moment. Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected move, before Goku's leg came sweeping upward in what would have been a devastating kick, if Vegeta hadn't struck Goku's inner thigh harshly with his fist. As Goku yelled in pain and fell to the ground, Vegeta attempted to lunge at him to hold him down, but Goku scrambled to his feet too quickly, just avoiding the second attack.

Goku chuckled as he swept some dirt off his pants and crouched into a stance again, preparing for more. "You're pretty good."

"So are you." Vegeta replied, his eyes subtly conveying the deeper meaning he intended with that compliment.

Either Vegeta's insinuation had gone over Goku's head completely, or he dismissed it very quickly, because before Vegeta knew it, he was being attacked again. He grunted in surprise at the collision of Goku's fist against his exposed ribcage, before turning to counter the attack with another.

They carried on attacking and countering with one another for an immeasurable amount of time, until a distant voice disrupted their privacy. "Goku!" Goku stopped moving abruptly as he stood upright with his eyes widened in alarm and another call sounded for him, "Goku, are you out here?"

"Damn!" Goku hissed under his breath, before casting Vegeta a pleading look. "Prince Vegeta, do me a favor?"

Vegeta raised his brows expectantly.

"If anyone asks, I was never out here."

Vegeta chuckled deeply at the request. "Your secret's safe with _me_ , but that dirt on your suit might say otherwise."

Vegeta smiled as he nodded towards the dark smudges on Goku's suit, which were visible even in the dim lighting of the night. Goku inspected himself with a deep frown.

"Goku!"

"Oh." Goku groaned in frustration with a fleeting glance over his shoulder towards the feminine voice calling for him. He met Vegeta's gaze with a brief smile. "Thanks, Vegeta. It was fun."

One side of Vegeta's mouth turned up in a haphazard smile, before Goku collected his staff and darted away through the cover of the garden's lush vegetation. Fun, it certainly was. But now, Vegeta had other desires to attend to.

Vegeta wove his way through the gardens to return to the party. When he reached the doors and spotted Goku meeting Miss King, who was waiting for her fiance with a sweet smile, Vegeta eyed the couple calculatedly. She would certainly not be a challenging obstacle for Vegeta, but her presence by Goku's side could complicate his plans.

"There you are!" Chi-Chi cried happily as Goku's hands fell willingly into hers.

Vegeta passed the couple without another glance, keeping his eyes set on the crowd indoors. He searched for that recognizable blue coloration of hair in the sea of perfectly coiffed hairdos, finally settling his eyes upon her towards the far corner of the room. Rather than pursuing the woman any further, Vegeta settled himself by the door, willing her to meet his gaze. A moment later, the beautiful young woman who had been chatting with other women turned a cheek to expose her dazzling smile in Vegeta's direction. When her deep irises of blue met his, Vegeta smiled inwardly. He knew the woman was enamored with him. They always were. All it took from him was a subtle nod and the return of her smile, and he knew she'd follow.

Vegeta headed back out to the gardens, seeking a place he had seen on his way back from sparring with Goku. It was well-hidden, out of the way, and scenic. It was the perfect place to feast on her blood much like he had done the previous night. Once he'd found the place, Vegeta stood, still as a statue, waiting in the shadows. The moonlight just touched the surface of every leaf, every branch, every concrete construction in the small alcove he favored. Still he waited, knowing she would be able to find him, because he willed her to.

When her lovely face appeared from behind a dense cluster of leaves near the path, Vegeta felt a slow smile ease across his face. Her beauty was exquisite. She wasn't meant for the ordinariness of humanity. He would satisfy his craving for the taste of her blood again, along with his baser desires. Those were meant for another, but seeing as he had to abstain from him for the time being, she would make a pleasing substitute. In return for the gift of her blood and virtue, Vegeta would alter her life force, freeing her from the shackles of her mortality.

"Bulma." Vegeta said.

His soft call elicited a startled gasp from the blue-haired woman as her delicate hand rose to touch her supple lips. "Vegeta, is that you?"

Bulma tiptoed closer with the wary whisper, willingly proceeding towards the vampire. Vegeta smiled to himself in amusement of how willing she was to put herself in possible danger to see him. She had no idea just how truly dangerous he was. Vegeta stepped forward, showing himself by stepping into the open and lifting his face towards the moonlight siphoned from the tree branches above.

When she recognized him, Bulma smiled and came closer. Vegeta didn't waste another breath to convince her of anything, because he knew he wouldn't need to. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her to his chest and hesitated there with only an inch of space between their lips, just short of kissing her.

Bulma's heart pounded rapidly in her chest. Vegeta could hear it; he could feel it pounding against his. Her eyes darted around nervously as her pupils dilated and her breathing staggered-every involuntary part of her body indicating her realization of danger, while the parts she _could_ will over kept her there with him, cradled into Vegeta's deadly embrace.

Vegeta pressed a soft, stray lock of blue from Bulma's eyes, taking his time to absorb the moment. This was his favorite part of the seduction. The moment when they could run, when they realized they should, but they _chose_ to stay. It was more satisfying than the devouring of the blood, the taking of the body, or the destruction of the soul. But he wanted all of it.

As Bulma's eyes searched his, looking so scared but so full of fire, Vegeta looked into hers, revealing his hunger, his true nature. She only flinched for a moment before he pressed his lips hungrily against hers, sucking her bottom lip and lightly running his teeth over that tender, swollen flesh, before he pulled away to glide his lips over her jawline, following the path to the marks he had left on her neck the previous night.

He lightly kissed her bite wound, then licked it as his fingers worked the buttons at her collar, trailing down the front of her dress to undo each and every one of them with practiced precision. When the top of her gown fell open to expose the creamy, soft skin of her bare chest, Vegeta curled his fingers around the delicate dress fabric, easing it off her shoulder. Bulma sighed heavily and stretched her neck with her chest opened, exposing herself towards the night sky.

Vegeta breathed in deeply at the sight of her, his open mouth widening as he leaned forward. Then, with a sudden, bestial growl, he moved hastily, planting his fangs into her neck. Bulma gasped loudly in alarm. But the shock quickly transformed into something else. As Vegeta drank of her blood, Bulma reached a hand to run it through his hair, pressing him against her as if she _feared_ a possible separation. Vegeta kneaded one of her soft, exposed breasts beneath his palm as Bulma's trembling fingers worked the buttons at his pants, freeing him of his attire as well.

Vegeta released his blood-soaked lips from Bulma's neck to smile wickedly at her lust-filled gaze. Staring up at the moon, Bulma descended back onto the wooden bench beneath Vegeta, pulling her skirts up over her bare hips as she gracefully fell.

As he finally sheathed himself inside her, Vegeta bit Bulma's neck again, preparing to seal her fate that night with a coordinated effort of seduction and destruction. As bad as her condition would be in the morning, she would still love him for it. They always did.


	4. Determination

"Good morning, Mr. Roshi."

A white-bearded, elderly man nodded to the cheery couple. "Hello, Mr. Son. Hello, Miss King."

Strolling arm in arm into the general store manned by the wiry old man behind the counter, the couple lost their happy countenance as they exchanged a wary glance. The odd hint of distress they noted in the air, not just from Mr. Roshi, but the other patron standing in the store as well, slightly alarmed them.

Chi-Chi shrugged it off to smile at the others. "That was a fine party last night, wasn't it?"

"Well, I suppose..." Mr. Roshi frowned as he removed his hat and held it snug against his chest, before meeting Goku's eyes with a solemn expression. "It's too bad about the Brief girl, though."

"Bulma?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi squeezed Goku's hand tightly as she gasped. "What's wrong with Bulma?"

"Ah." Roshi shook his head with a downcast gaze, "so you haven't heard."

Goku knit his brows tightly. "Heard what?"

"Goku," the other store patron stepped forward, bowing his bald head somberly, "Yamcha was just here. He told us that Bulma...well she..."

"Out with it, Krillin!" Chi-Chi yelled at the short, reluctant man.

"I'm afraid Bulma Brief is in bad shape." Mr. Roshi finally said. "When she failed to wake this morning, the Briefs let her sleep at first."

Krillin nodded. "The party was late last night, after all."

Mr. Roshi's frown deepened. "But then-"

"When Mrs. Brief went to wake her," Krillin said, "she was extremely pale and wouldn't wake up."

Chi-Chi and Goku looked at one another with suspicious concern.

"Pale?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Krillin," Goku said as he placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, "what do you mean she wouldn't wake up?"

"Yamcha says she's in a bad way, Goku." Krillin grimaced remorsefully. "It doesn't look good."

Chi-Chi clutched Goku's arm. "Goku!"

"We need to go." Goku told the other two with a hurried nod before he raced to follow his panicked fiancé, who was already out the door to see her ailing friend.

* * *

At the Briefs residence, Mrs. Brief sat vigil by her daughter's bedside. The usually beautiful young woman was unconscious, barely breathing, and aside from the vibrancy of her blue hair, had turned nearly colorless.

The man who was both her father and doctor took special care to diagnose her, but Dr. Brief could find no reasonable cause for her ailment. The one thing he did find, aside from a gross loss of blood, was a strange set of puncture marks on her neck. As he puzzled over those wounds, a knock at the bedroom door alerted the concerned parents.

When Dr. Brief grumbled a response to the knock, the reply from the other side of the door was, "Dr. Brief, more visitors asking about Miss Bulma."

Dr. Brief never removed his eyes from Bulma as he hollowly called through the door, "Tell them we are doing everything we can."

"They are asking to see her, Sir." The servant paused. "It is Miss King…with Mr. Son."

Mrs. Brief's head whipped towards the door. "Well, send them in!"

"Yes," Dr. Brief muttered as he briefly met his wife's gaze, "yes, send them in."

Mrs. Brief sighed as the thumping of retreating footsteps could be heard outside the door. She looked forlornly at her sick daughter as she reached a hand to stroke a cascading lock of Bulma's hair from her face. "Oh, Bulma."

The door thudded open with a loud bang. "What's wrong with Bulma?"

"Chi-Chi!" Mrs. Brief called as she stood to greet the incoming woman, who was followed closely by her fiancé.

Chi-Chi grasped both of Mrs. Brief's hands in hers. "How is she?"

Mrs. Brief looked to her husband, who shook his head sadly.

"Does this have anything to do," Chi-Chi asked, "with her looking unwell yesterday?"

"I think so." Mrs. Brief answered sadly.

Dr. Brief nodded. "The cause of her ailment escapes me, but these strange punctures," he indicated Bulma's bite mark with his hand, "seem to be at the root of all this."

Chi-Chi followed his gaze and cupped her hand around her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I should have said something."

Goku rubbed a soothing hand up and down Chi-Chi's back. "What are you talking about, Chi-Chi?" He shook his head. "You couldn't have known this would happen. We all saw Bulma yesterday. She was perfectly fine last night!"

"Not yesterday morning, though." Dr. Brief argued.

As Mrs. Brief's tears readily flowed, Chi-Chi teared and turned to bury her face in Goku's chest.

Dr. Brief sighed. "I should have had a look at her yesterday morning." He glanced sadly at his despondent wife. "Maybe then-"

"But what's wrong with her?" Goku asked with frustration.

"I-I don't know." Dr. Brief admitted. He opened his mouth to speak further, but stopped as the words caught in his throat and his wife picked up where he left off.

"My husband says she might not make it through the night."

"What?!" Goku and Chi-Chi simultaneously cried.

"I've given her a transfusion," Dr. Brief said, "but she's lost so much blood. There's just not enough-"

"Dear," Mrs. Brief sniffled, "why don't we let Goku and Chi-Chi have a moment alone with Bulma?" She looked sadly at said couple, who breathed in awe at the request. "She shouldn't have guests here for long, but they've been such good friends to her that I think we should give them a moment before we leave Bulma to recover undisturbed."

Dr. Brief grimaced dubiously, but nodded. "Alright, Dear."

"Please," Mrs. Brief said as she stood from her seat and faced the young couple, "take your time. I know Bulma would be happy to know you came to see her." Mrs. Brief hiccupped a sob before heading towards the door to join her consoling husband.

When the older couple closed the door, Chi-Chi and Goku both stared speechlessly at their pale, deathly-looking friend. Bulma had always been a beauty, and strangely, even with the pallor of her skin and the sunken blackness surrounding her eyes, she almost looked more beautiful. Chi-Chi was the first to approach the bedside. She took the seat Mrs. Brief had occupied earlier, gently placing a hand on Bulma's shoulder.

Goku swallowed nervously as he watched his fiancé address her dying friend.

"Bulma, you have to pull through this. You _have_ to!" Chi-Chi inhaled sharply as she stifled a sob, "whatever happened to you, I know you know something about this. You know what happened to your neck. Whatever your secret is, it's not worth dying over."

Bulma inhaled a deep, wheezing breath, filling her lungs as soon as Chi-Chi stopped speaking. "Ch-Chi-Chi…"

Goku's eyes shot wide open in alarm. "Bulma!"

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi smiled hesitantly as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Bulma's eyelids slowly pulled back to open just enough to peer sidelong at her teary-eyed friend as she addressed her in a hoarse, yet confident voice. " _I_ think it is."

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows in confusion, before looking to Goku, who shrugged back at her with the same look on his face. "What, Bulma? What is?" She asked.

Goku moved swiftly towards the door with the intentions of alerting her parents. "Chi-Chi, keep her talking!"

As he flew through the door without awaiting an answer, Bulma's eyes remained fixed on Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi frowned attentively at her frail friend.

Bulma smiled wryly. "You said my secret…isn't worth dying over."

Chi-Chi contorted her brows in confusion, before balking incredulously at Bulma as realization struck her. "What?! Bulma-"

"No one but you can know about this, Chi-Chi," Bulma warned with a glower, "but after the party…I slipped away into the gardens…to _see_ Prince Vegeta."

As Chi-Chi processed Bulma's implication, Bulma smirked to prove that Chi-Chi was thinking along the correct lines.

"Bulma! You didn't!" Chi-Chi gasped, slapping the mattress a little harder than intended.

Bulma winced in pain from the disturbance as Chi-Chi grimaced apologetically.

"I did. That's my secret. I am happy to keep it." Bulma narrowed her eyes. "I am only trusting you with this, no one else. Don't even tell Goku."

Chi-Chi frowned as Bulma's eyes slid closed and head pressed deeper into the pillow. Chi-Chi averted her gaze from Bulma as she gnawed the inside of her cheek. She couldn't keep a secret like that, could she? Bulma could be dying. But if she did die, would Chi-Chi be able to live with knowing her last act as a friend was betraying her friend's confidence? Then again, Chi-Chi pondered, what relevance could a single sexual encounter have with a mortal loss of blood? Bulma had to be delusional in her suffering to be making a connection between her tryst with the prince and her odd wound which seemed connected to her condition. She wished Bulma had truly given her something that could help her get better, though.

Chi-Chi shook her head decidedly as she looked at Bulma again. "I won't tell anyone, Bulma." As her friend opened her eyes with an appreciative smile, Chi-Chi glared. "But you better pull through this."

Before Bulma could respond, Goku came barging into the room with her parents.

Dr. Brief immediately fell to his knees by the bedside. "Bulma!"

"Bulma, you're awake, sweetheart!" Mrs. Brief clasped her hands together.

"Mom, Dad." Bulma smiled weakly. "Sorry to have worried you. I'll be fine."

"So you say." Goku said in a light-hearted, yet scolding tone.

Bulma narrowed her eyes at Goku as she noted the way he was looking at her. It was as if he knew that she was not as fine as she let on, though no one else seemed to be seeing through her act. Maybe that was just her imagination.

Dr. Brief checked Bulma's pulse with two fingers against her neck. "You won't be fine yet, young lady." He scolded, "You're going to need another transfusion."

When Bulma groaned at the news, Mrs. Brief sat on the bed. "Don't worry, Dear," She patted a hand over Bulma's hand laid limp atop the covers, "I won't leave your side tonight. We'll make sure nothing happens to you and you fully recover from this."

"That's right." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and nodded indicatively towards Dr. Brief. "Don't you even think of disobeying your doctor's orders."

"I won't," Bulma laughed hoarsely, "alright?"

"Alright." Mrs. Brief patted Bulma's hand with a fond smile. "We'll let you get some rest now."

Everyone watched Bulma as her eyes slid closed again, the exhaustion clearly still overwhelming her as she fell into another sleep. Mrs. Brief rose from the bed slowly as Chi-Chi and Goku reluctantly headed for the door. Dr. Brief stayed by Bulma's bedside, monitoring her condition as she slept.

"Thank you both," Mrs. Brief said, "for coming. Truly. Thank you." She clasped both Goku's and Chi-Chi's hands in hers before allowing them to depart through the opened door.

Goku sighed as he met Chi-Chi's gaze just outside Bulma's room. "I don't like this."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked in confusion. "Bulma's going to heal, Goku. Whatever this is, she's recovering. You saw it."

Goku bit his lip as his eyes clouded with doubt. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling."

Chi-Chi scoffed dismissively as she looped her arm through Goku's and led him towards the stairs. "Bulma is going to be fine." She said confidently as they descended. "Besides, she has the best doctor by her side and the wealthiest parents a girl could ask for. Anything she needs is at her disposal. There is no reason she shouldn't be able to pull through some mystery ailment."

Goku sighed in defeat before gazing sadly up the stairs, towards the closed door where Bulma slept. "I guess you're right, Chi-Chi. Dr. Brief must know what he's doing and Mrs. Brief is looking out for her."

Goku frowned deeply to himself as they continued to exit the Brief residence in silence. As reasonable as it seemed to believe that Bulma would survive the near-fatal illness, he knew something far more sinister than an illness was at play. He just had no idea what that was, and no way to warn anyone or do anything about it. Somehow, though, he just knew.

Bulma was not going to survive. She would be dead by morning.

* * *

The castle was again cloaked in darkness. The night hour had arrived. Vegeta sighed as he stepped out of the cover of cool soil, already noting the presence of his servant at the top of the stairs.

He brushed himself off and turned to his wardrobe, which was now furnished with his extravagant attire from Vegetasei. "What news tonight, Nappa?"

Nappa slowly padded down the stairs as he spoke. "There was a buzz, Master, of the Brief girl being struck ill."

Vegeta lowered his chin and smiled to himself. When he looked up to meet Nappa's gaze as his servant arrived at the landing, Nappa's eyes met his with a look of understanding. Vegeta huffed and proceeded to pull a set of attire from the wardrobe to dress for the night.

"Master, what will become of the Briefs girl?"

Vegeta disrobed and tossed his discarded clothing on a nearby table, before reaching for his new clothes. "What is it to you, Nappa?" He raised his brows curiously. "You have some affection for the woman?"

"N-no! I just-"

"Then you'd serve me better by asking less questions."

Nappa opened his mouth to respond, but when Vegeta turned a warning glare on him, he snapped his lips shut, only opening them again to utter, "yes, Prince Vegeta."

"Good," Vegeta groaned as he pulled his arm through a sleeve and wrapped the rest of the shirt around himself, "because tonight, she will die."

Nappa's eyes widened in fear. "Die?"

"Yes," Vegeta's lip stretched across his face into a wicked smile, "to be reborn again."

"Re-reborn, Master?"

"Humanity is overrated, Nappa." Vegeta said as he finished dressing by finally pulling a pair of boots over his feet. "Be thankful you're not one of them anymore."

As Nappa furrowed his brows in puzzlement, Vegeta proceeded for the stairs. It was time for him to venture from the basement once again, and claim his prize. The woman would make a nice addition to his collection. He was tiring of the band of lowly vampiresses that followed him around, who no doubt would be arriving to join him in this city shortly. He would tolerate their presence when they did arrive, but he had a strict set of rules for them to follow. Like with Nappa, their interference with his plans would not be tolerated. If they broke even a single rule, he wouldn't hesitate a second to destroy them, especially now that he had Bulma as a replacement option.

With those thoughts, Vegeta launched into the night sky, like he had done two nights ago. This time, he would be returning to the woman's bedroom, to finally finish what he had started. He flew through the night sky, morphing into a form in the night which no humans would recognize or even see coming.

Approaching the exterior of the fortress-like Brief home after a short flight, Vegeta shifted into something resembling a black cloud when he descended onto Bulma's balcony. As expected, she was asleep inside, with a woman sitting vigil over her. They always were, unless they had no one to care for them. Those _lone_ humans were even easier targets. This was no challenge, though.

With a mental assertion of his intentions, Vegeta was able to telekinetically unlatch the interior lock of Bulma's balcony doors from outside. He assumed his human form as he recognized the older woman stirring from sleep at the sound of the opening, creaking doors. When the woman lifted her head, with a blond mass of hair lifting to expose her attractive, though aged face, Vegeta gracefully approached the bed, meeting her gaze with a smile.

Mrs. Brief incoherently cocked her head. "P-prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta maintained his smile and lowered himself to hover over her unconscious daughter. "Good evening, Mrs. Brief."

"Wh-wh-"

Vegeta looked up to lock his eyes with hers. "Sleep."

Before her mouth fell open and her eyelids fell shut, there was a momentary shiver of fear from Mrs. Brief. She could not resist his will, though, and despite her fear, she had to obey. When her head collapsed back onto the bed beside Bulma's lax fingers, Vegeta refocused his gaze on the pale, blue-haired woman who seemed to be surrounded by an ethereal glow from his perspective.

He could _see_ her soul waiting for its release, calling to him, and it was all he could do to resist taking it right that second. But like every kill, he wanted to savor this one. So he absorbed those pouty lips as they slightly parted, those twitching eyelids framed by full lashes, and that pale, supple skin with now only a minute flow of blood pumping below the surface. His breathing hastened as he locked onto that last detail, the scent finally overwhelming his instincts to the point that he could no longer resist.

Ravenously, Vegeta sunk his fangs into the thin skin of Bulma's neck, rolling his eyes in pleasure when the delicious liquid soothed his throat. He sucked it down greedily, running his hands along the curves of Bulma's chest and waist as he feasted on her blood. When his thirst was finally satisfied, and Bulma's blood seemed to barely seep from her wounds any longer, Vegeta released his lips from her neck. He smiled with satisfaction when he pulled away to see the lifeless state of the woman before him. The slow pulse that had been throbbing in the veins of her neck had settled to absolute stillness.

When footsteps sounded in the hall, just outside Bulma's door, Vegeta turned hastily to leave through those balcony doors again. He took a second to re-lock the doors once he was out, just as Bulma's bedroom door was opening with a concerned doctor peeking into the room. Vegeta smirked as he dove off the balcony to return home for his rest before daylight would break, leaving the Briefs to their morbid discovery. He was satisfied with his accomplishment thus far, though he had a greater goal to accomplish here before he would return to Vegetasei.

The fun was only beginning.


	5. Buried Souls

Goku stood with his head bowed and arms crossed. The wavering voice delivering the eulogy buzzed through his ears as his frown deepened, not because of the orator's words, but because of the thoughts running through his head.

He knew this was going to happen, and now he felt incredibly guilty for having been powerless to prevent it. Bulma was dead. There he stood, gathered with his close friends and Bulma's family, burying his longtime friend-a tragedy he never would have imagined possible. Still, no one understood what had happened to her; there were no answers regarding this mysterious illness that lead to Bulma's death. When Goku ground his teeth in frustration, Chi-Chi's small hand wrapped around his arm, offering him comfort with her warmth.

Goku placed a hand over hers, keeping his chin down. He pressed his lips tightly together as the eulogy ended and Dr. and Mrs. Brief stepped forward to spend a moment of silence over the coffin. He could hear Chi-Chi sobbing in his ear as he watched Mrs. Brief become nearly hysterical with grief, while Dr. Brief hugged her tightly to calm and restrain her.

Goku tightened his grip on Chi-Chi's hand. This shouldn't have happened. He didn't understand, but he wanted to. As rain clouds settled over the open cemetery, Goku looked away from the congregation to sight a shadowy figure standing beneath the shade of a distant oak tree. When his eyes lit on the figure, he became overwhelmed with the sensation that he was being watched. Goku narrowed his eyes at the sight, peering more closely until the figure moved to disappear behind the tree.

"Goku, are you ready?"

Goku looked down towards his shoulder to see Chi-Chi's puffy-eyed gaze set expectantly on him. He offered her the most reassuring smile he could muster and choked out, "Yeah."

They stepped together towards the coffin, offering their late friend a final goodbye before Mrs. Brief took them by surprise by letting lose a grief-stricken wail behind them. They turned at her sudden outburst, seeing Dr. Brief holding her tightly as she fought his hold and screamed.

"She can't be dead!" Mrs. Brief cried before her sobs racked her body so much that she finally fell silent and into the comforting grip of her husband's arms.

The consoling of others around her seemed to help the grieving mother, though Goku and Chi-Chi exchanged a worried glance after witnessing the scene. It seemed Mrs. Brief was not handling Bulma's death well at all. They could only hope she would recover from this in time, they both thought, as they solemnly joined hands and turned to leave the cemetery.

When Chi-Chi's light sobs started up again and Goku could feel her shoulder shaking against his arm, Goku released his grip on her hand to place his hand on her back and rub consolingly. As they passed the oak tree, he glanced in that direction, hoping to get a closer look at who had been lurking in the shadows. The tree was abandoned, but Goku sighted the man walking away from the cemetery, concealed by an umbrella held overhead.

The heavy moisture of falling rain drops pelted Goku's skin. As much as he wanted to pursue that man, he knew he needed to get Chi-Chi to shelter before the rain came down. He reached the car with Chi-Chi still in his embrace, frowning in the direction of the disappearing man as he opened the car door.

When Chi-Chi slid into the car and he closed the door, Goku hesitated there, ignoring the surmounting moisture on his head and arms as the rain fell faster. Something wasn't sitting right with him about that unknown presence near the oak tree. Bulma's death, though apparently caused by an illness, felt so unnatural. That presence felt unnatural to Goku. Unnatural as the presence felt, it also felt oddly _familiar_ -like he had known it all his life.

When the rain progressed to the point that Goku realized he was getting drenched, he finally opened his door, ducking into the car to join Chi-Chi and head home for a dreary day that was to continue in mourning.

* * *

Vegeta awoke in the dawn of night to find Nappa standing over him. He was still tired-leaving his protective soil during the hours of daylight to view that funeral zapped much of his strength. However, he could not resist that voyeuristic temptation. It had been so long since he'd last been able to attend the funeral of one of his victims. That storm rolled in just in time to deter the sunlight enough for him to make his secretive appearance of the pleasing event. Now, he was staring impassively at his frowning servant, wondering what had prompted Nappa to preemptively wake him from his sleep.

Nappa swallowed nervously. "Forgive my intrusion, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta's patience thinned as he sat upright and intensified his gaze at the servant.

Nappa nervously licked his lips. "There was a knock at the castle doors earlier."

When Nappa's surprising remark captured his interest, Vegeta stiffened. "Did you allow anyone into my castle, Nappa?"

"No! Of course not, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta sighed as he climbed out of his safe haven of soil to stand and meet his servant's eyes on a closer level.

"But," Nappa said, "I thought you would want to know about the purpose of the visit as soon as possible." Nappa paused to gauge Vegeta's reaction, but quickly continued when the vampire glowered impatiently. "It was Goku Son, asking whether you had attended Bulma Brief's funeral."

"Goku Son!" Vegeta's brows lowered. "Did you tell him I did _not_ attend?"

Nappa bit his lip and nodded. "I told him you were feeling ill and therefore unavailable to attend the funeral or receive his visit today, Master." As Vegeta clenched his jaw and turned to his wardrobe to dress, Nappa watched the vampire nervously. "Is that...what you wanted me to say?"

Vegeta sighed loudly as he dressed. "Why did he want to know whether I was at the funeral?" He turned to face Nappa with a suspicious gaze. "He thought he saw me?"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. He said he thought he might have seen you, and he was wondering if you were there because you knew something about the circumstances surrounding the woman's death."

So Goku Son knew it was Vegeta lurking on the outskirts of the funeral. But he shouldn't have been able to. Vegeta knew it would be impossible for any human to recognize him there. He kept himself hidden well enough. The only way Goku could have known Vegeta was there was if he sensed him somehow. Not just any human could do that. And if he suspected that Vegeta knew about Bulma's death, then things were already unraveling too fast for Vegeta's liking.

Vegeta grunted. "Damn. I didn't expect to arouse his suspicion so soon."

"It's not just him, Master."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole town is talking about it. No one understands how she died. The woman was young and healthy and unharmed as far as anyone knew." Nappa shrugged. "I think the whole town is taking her death pretty hard. She was very well-liked."

Vegeta smirked. "Well, won't they be surprised when they see her again."

Nappa's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Master?"

"Never mind that. This only strengthens my suspicions." Vegeta closed his wardrobe and hastily approached the stairs, before whipping around to face Nappa. "There is no time to waste. If Goku Son is who I think he is, he will see what has happened to Bulma faster than any of the other fools in this town. He might not understand clearly, but I think that's why he came to me. I need to see him tonight, to determine if he really is Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Nappa asked in confusion as Vegeta stomped up the stairs. Nappa shook his head. "H-how will you be able to tell, Master?"

Vegeta chuckled at the muffled shout of his servant from below when he reached the top of the stairs. "I have my ways, Nappa."

Vegeta smiled with anticipation. If he'd truly found Kakarot reincarnated as he suspected, Vegeta could restore the human's immortality and make him remember his past. The two of them could rule over Vegetasei together like they used to. Vegeta's immortal life would be so much fuller with _him_ in it.

Vegeta chuckled deviously before sweeping towards the nearest window and flying into the night sky. His next victim was waiting, and if Vegeta's suspicions were correct, would be pleasantly surprised by Vegeta's visit.

* * *

Goku's eyes fluttered open as he awakened alone in his room from a deep sleep with the sense of not being alone. His eyes instantly drew to the balcony doors before him, even as he squinted to focus his gaze through the haze of recent slumber.

Through the panes of glass, an eerie fog swirled and floated through the air outside, as if announcing an ominous presence. Goku lay still as he warily eyed the movements of the mist. He nearly expected a figure to emerge from the ambiguous and random swirls of white against the canvas of black outside his window.

Upon seeing no such emergence, Goku rested his head on his soft pillow again. As his eyes shut, the indistinguishable sound of a latch opening in the vicinity of the balcony alerted him again. Goku's eyes shot open and his heart began to pound in his chest as he slowly lifted his head again, towards the doors. This time, the mist outside invited itself in through the small crack of an opening between the unlatched double doors.

From outside, the crickets hummed steadily, the wind blew quietly, and the music of the night would have readily lulled Goku back to sleep if it weren't for the persistence of a foreboding feeling. But then, a movement in the shadows, near the far wall of the room drew Goku's eye away from the mysteriously opened balcony doors, towards his left.

A subtle sparkle of eyes shone from the moving shadow, where Goku was able to distinguish a notable figure. That eerie shimmer of the figure's gaze was all he could focus on until the figure emerged into the light, his features becoming apparent as he did so.

His footsteps were silent and his movements were graceful. It was as if he were not walking, but gliding towards the bed. Goku was frozen in place. It was not fear or apprehension that grounded him into the bed, but something else entirely, something more powerful and outside of himself as that lurking presence neared.

Though he instantly recognized the face, with those flat black irises, that unique, silky black upsweep of hair atop his head, and the intense, unwavering gaze that only he could possess, Goku could not speak a word to his approaching nighttime intruder.

The intruder came near with a look of longing, of need crossing his face, which somehow was calming to Goku. By the time the prince reached his bedside, Goku was relaxed and gazing peacefully at his recent acquaintance. He found himself able to speak again once he did so, as if a weight had been removed from his chest.

"Vegeta?" He knit his brows warily at the changing expression upon the other's face at that simple utterance of his name.

Vegeta's intense expression had reached beyond longing and crossed into lustful desire. Goku shook his head slowly and pushed himself towards the headboard, making a meager attempt at distancing himself from Vegeta's imposing figure. Vegeta fluidly fell to his knees with that desirous look strengthening as he neared. Goku attempted to back away again as Vegeta's face glided towards his.

All Goku could say in his intended adamant refusal was, "I'm not-" before Vegeta ignored his warning and pressed his lips against Goku's in a smoldering kiss.

The kiss took Goku's breath away, as cool, soft, moist lips collided with Goku's, causing a sensation much different than what he expected. For only a moment, Vegeta's lips lingered on Goku's. Vegeta smiled into their kiss before pulling away, leaving his intended wantonly reaching for him as they separated.

Vegeta studied Goku's expression carefully before smiling smugly at the obvious effect he had caused on his mystified victim. "You're not what?"

Goku released a few harsh exhales as his spine tingled at the lingering sensation of Vegeta's lips on his and the sensation of Vegeta's eyes on him, paired with that question. He knew what he was going to say before that kiss, but after experiencing the kiss, he knew the words weren't true. Not with Vegeta.

Something was different about him from other men; Vegeta was completely alluring. Goku was drawn to him to the point that he was desperately wishing for another kiss, even when his mind screamed for him to tell Vegeta to leave.

Goku's eyes darted rapidly as he tried to read through the unwavering patience in Vegeta's gaze. The prince stood proud, confident and pleased, and in the eyes of the man seated in bed before him, remained unreadable.

"What are you?" Goku breathed in awe.

Vegeta smirked as he leaned in close again, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Goku's blood before gazing hypnotically into Goku's eyes. "Sleep, Kakarot."

Unable to respond to the strange name or Vegeta's command, Goku unwillingly slipped into the softness of his pillow again, feeling frozen as he focused on Vegeta's eyes. The blackness of the vampire's irises seemed to expand and fill his entire field of vision with black until there was nothing but silence and darkness. When Goku obeyed his command and his eyes fell closed, Vegeta bared his fangs, planting his teeth into the thick cord of muscle in Goku's neck.

Vegeta drank of the sweet nectar from his unconscious victim, his eyes clearing to a pure white as he lapped Goku's uniquely tasting blood. With a sigh of satisfaction, Vegeta stood and licked his lips clean, pulling up the sheets to conceal Goku's neck. He smiled down at the sight of his sleeping victim. He knew for certain after experiencing that kiss and tasting his blood that he finally found him, after centuries of thinking he was alone.

He would make Kakarot one with him again.


	6. Arrived And Departed

When Goku opened his eyes to view the familiar ceiling of his sunlit bedroom, he was greeted by the hazy recollection of being kissed by Vegeta.  He knit his brows softly in consideration of the fuzzy memory as he became more fully alert.  Then he laughed it off.

 

"What an odd dream."  Goku mused as he stretched his arms behind his head under the pillow and relaxed with a smile.

 

He couldn't imagine what possessed him to think about Vegeta like _that_ , if at all.  Then again, he had enjoyed the prince's company when they'd sparred on the night of the party, and he was disappointed to miss seeing the prince when his doorman refused Goku access upon his visit to the castle after the funeral.

 

Goku frowned in realization.  His mind seemed to be constantly drawn back to Prince Vegeta; it was almost like he was obsessing about the other man.  But _kissing_ him?  He still had no idea where the thought had come from.  Either way, the time for dreams had ended and in the reality of a new day, Goku knew he had things to do. 

 

He still had no idea how Bulma died, but now his instincts were strongly telling him that Prince Vegeta was part of the mystery.  He'd have to try the castle again.  He just needed to sneak past the rude, domineering doorman this time.  That would be done easily enough.

 

As Goku sat up in bed with determination to get the day started, a soft knock sounded on his door, before it creeped open.  He turned to see a black head of hair slowly inching through the small opening, until Chi-Chi lifted her head and smiled at him.

 

"Chi-Chi."

 

"Good morning, Goku."  Chi-Chi whispered as she slipped the door closed quietly behind her.

 

Goku cocked his head curiously as Chi-Chi came to sit on his bed.  "What are you doing?"

 

"Don't I get a good morning kiss first?"

 

Goku smiled and pressed his closed lips softly to Chi-Chi's.  She pressed her hand behind his head, begging him not to pull away as she deepened the kiss.  Goku gasped in pleased surprise, his open mouth allowing Chi-Chi to slip her tongue inside and explore.

 

As he grasped a hand around her waist and reciprocated with his tongue, Goku moaned along with Chi-Chi.  A private morning visit like this was an unexpected occurrence.  Chi-Chi's father lived here with both of them, and this was really against his rules for the unmarried couple, but Goku couldn't complain.  He'd never been much of a fan of rules, anyways. Chi-Chi was always the one to adhere strictly to them. 

 

Goku couldn't imagine what came over his fiancé, but he couldn't deny the pleasure of her soft, luxurious lips mingling with his.  A shudder ran through him as their kissing ceased and they pulled apart, while Goku opened his eyes, momentarily expecting to see Vegeta's face.  When he sighted Chi-Chi smiling sweetly at him, Goku blinked in surprise.  His heart raced when he realized, to his astonishment, that for a split second he was actually _hoping_ to see Vegeta.

 

"Dad is sleeping in this morning."  Chi-Chi said.  "He had a late night last night, so..."

 

Chi-Chi trailed off as she pressed her lips to Goku's cheek repeatedly, moving towards his jawline with each gentle kiss.  Goku's eyes widened in surprise and he gasped when he felt the sensation of Chi-Chi's hand rubbing through the thin fabric between his legs.  He panted as he tentatively reached a hand to cup one of Chi-Chi's breasts, wondering just how far she was willing to go.  The sensations of her soft fingers gliding softly over his hardening shaft while her moist, soft lips continued kissing along his jawline and earlobes had him hoping she'd allow him to finally take her.  They'd be married within the year anyways-and Chi-Chi was obviously feeling permissive.  Goku’s lips spread into a wide smile with those thoughts until Chi-Chi's lips lowered to the side of his neck, creating a different sensation that startled him at the touch.

 

Chi-Chi abruptly stopped her motions as she gasped and drew her hands and her lips in retreat.  Goku furrowed his brow as he reached his fingers to his neck, stroking the rough, raw skin that was disturbed by that odd sensation from Chi-Chi's kisses.  Chi-Chi furrowed her brows as well, before looking horror stricken when she looked at Goku's neck after his hand was withdrawn.

 

Goku's mouth fell open as he recognized the disturbed expression on Chi-Chi's face.  "Chi-Chi?"

 

"Goku!  Y-your neck...” Chi-Chi shook her head fervently in denial, “…those marks..." 

 

Goku grasped Chi-Chi by the shoulders.  "My neck?  What abou-"

 

When Goku rose to his knees on the mattress and looked over his shoulder to his reflection in the oak dresser’s mirror, he was rendered speechless by what he saw.  Two identical punctures were on his neck, exactly like the ones Bulma’s neck bore before she died. Except, he has absolutely no recollection of receiving them.  He knew they weren't there when he went to bed.

 

Chi-Chi grasped his forearm tightly.  "How did you get those marks?!  Tell me!  What did you do?!"

 

Goku's eyes widened at Chi-Chi's demanding tone.  "I-I didn't do anything!  I don't know…" Goku glanced disbelievingly again into the mirror, nearly expecting the marks to disappear as quickly as they'd appeared, "…I don't know...how I got them."

 

"We need to do something, Goku!"  Chi-Chi was getting hysterical, "I won't let the same thing that happened to Bulma happen to you!"

 

Goku hugged Chi-Chi tightly.  "It's alright, Chi-Chi.  I feel fine."

 

"No!"  Chi-Chi stubbornly pushed free from his hold.  "Bulma said the same thing!  I'm not listening this time."  Chi-Chi's bottom lip trembled as she reached a hand to caress Goku's cheek with a settling breath.  "I can see it now, too.  You look pale."

 

Goku removed Chi-Chi's hand from his cheek and shook his head with a reassuring smile.  "Don't be sil-"

 

At Chi-Chi's warning glower, Goku stopped speaking and lowered his head.  Before Chi-Chi could speak again, a knock sounded on the door, much more abrupt than Chi-Chi's earlier knock.  A gush of air rushed past the couple as the door swung wide open. 

 

"What's going on in here?"

 

Chi-Chi wrapped her arms and clothing modestly over the indecently thin fabric concealing her chest. “Father!” 

 

Mr. King’s brows lowered in disapproval.  “Chi-Chi, this is incredibly inappropriate.  You know that.”

 

“Ox, it’s my fault Chi-Chi was in here.”  Goku said with an intentionally disarming smile.  “Sorry about this.”

 

Chi-Chi grunted in frustration.  “Father, forget about blame.  This is serious!  Goku is…” she trailed off and looked at her fiancé with her brows furrowed in concern, “well, look!”

 

As Chi-Chi forcefully grasped Goku by the shoulder in an effort to display the bite mark to her father, Goku grimaced in pained surprise.  “Ow!”

 

“Goku!”  Ox exclaimed with wide eyes, “we need to have someone take a look at that!”

 

Chi-Chi nodded stubbornly. “Right.” 

 

Ox focused his gaze intently on her.  “Isn’t that the same wound that Bulma-“

 

“Yes, it is!”  Chi-Chi said.

 

Goku groaned.  “I’m sure it’s not.”

 

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and glared.  “How else would you explain it, Goku?”

 

Goku grit his teeth as he looked away with a sigh.  He wished he had an explanation, but he was at a loss for how he had come to have such marks on his neck.  Curiously, he eyed his reflection in the mirror again, before turning to see the concerned scowls on Chi-Chi and Ox’s faces.

 

“I’m going to telephone Mr. Roshi.”  Ox said.  “If anyone in this town has come across this sort of thing before, it would be him.  He’s been around longer than anyone here.  Of course, he didn’t recognize the marks on Bulma, but…”  Ox shrugged as his eyes lifted to the ceiling pensively.  “…if he doesn’t recognize those marks, I’m sure he has to know someone who can.”

 

Goku sighed in defeat as Chi-Chi nodded at her father with determination.  As much as he hated the thought of being ‘looked at’, and potentially prodded by Mr. Roshi or whoever the older man might send, he knew there was no point in arguing.  Chi-Chi would not give in when she had that look in her eyes.  The only thing he could do was try to buy himself some time.

 

Mr. Roshi wouldn’t be able to come immediately, so Goku would further investigate Bulma’s death in the meantime.  His thoughts returned to his original determination when he woke-his plan to return to Vegeta’s castle.  He had no logical explanation for why he wanted to go there, but his instincts were practically screaming at him that the prince would have the answers, or at least, the answers he sought could be found in the castle. 

 

That would be true for the answers to both of his questions-what happened to Bulma, and now what was happening to him.  As much as he hated to admit it, Chi-Chi and Ox might have been right about the similarity between his wounds and Bulma’s.  He certainly didn’t want to end up the same as she had.  It couldn’t hurt to slip out and make that visit to Vegeta’s castle before Mr. Roshi or whoever arrived to examine him.  He would unquestionably be back before lunch time.

 

In the King home, a serious gathering had resulted from a slew of calls made from Mr. King to various people in an attempt to get to the bottom of the odd problem beginning to plague the town.  Mr. Roshi sat hunched over a pile of documents, while Chi-Chi paced the room, nervously gnawing her thumbnail.  Krillin Roshi and Yamcha Puar both accompanied Mr. Roshi to the home and sat quietly beside Mr. Roshi with concern etched across their faces.  Mr. King stood with his hands clasped behind his back, staring expectantly towards the door.  When a knock finally came, a servant hurried to answer it for the party who held their breath in anticipation.

 

“Welcome,” the servant said with a bow as the door opened, “Mr. King has been expecting you.  May I take your hat and coat?”

 

Ox King exchanged a curious glance with Mr. Roshi when the gentleman entered the room, presenting to them with a domineering presence.  He seemed irritated to be called upon, or perhaps that was his usual state.  This was the man they had been expecting.  After reaching out to several possibilities, he was the one found most likely to have an understanding of the situation.  He was a scholar, not only medically, but also as a demonologist who had years of experience and came from a long line of a family that studied bizarre and rare conditions, both real and supernatural.

 

Mr. Roshi stood and politely bowed his head.  “Thank you for coming, Mr. Piccolo.”

 

The man pursed his lips in displeasure and eyed the others surrounding him in the room.  “I’m still not certain for what purpose you wanted me to rush here, Mr. Roshi.  I am a busy man, and only agreed to this as a favor to my Uncle.  Let’s make this quick.”

 

Mr. Roshi stuttered in surprise.  “B-but Mr. Piccolo, from my discussion with your Uncle Kami over the phone, I was under the impression that you were willing to stay-“

 

“Then you were under the wrong impression.”

 

Chi-Chi stepped forward and smiled at their surly visitor.  “Would you like some tea, Mr. Piccolo?  I can make some, and then we can discuss the situation.”  When Piccolo frowned silently back at her, Chi-Chi’s eyes filled with desperation.  “Please.  My fiancé’s life may be in danger, and you could be the only one who can help him.”

 

Piccolo’s brow furrowed.  “ _Life_ in danger?”  He directed his attention to Mr. Roshi.  “Does this have to do with the dead woman with wounds on her neck and a severe loss of blood?”

 

“Yes.”  Mr. Roshi sighed.  “Miss Brief died mysteriously, and now Mr. Son exhibits similar wounds, according to Mr. and Miss King here.”

 

Ox King nodded and stepped forward eagerly.  “He does.  Please, Sir, agree to give it a look at least.”

 

Piccolo frowned pensively before meeting Mr. Roshi’s gaze.  “Where is Mr. Son?”

 

“Chi-Chi,” Mr. King gestured towards the stairs, “go find him.”

 

“No.”  Piccolo grunted.  “I’ll need to see the corpse first.”

 

Chi-Chi gaped.  “The… _corpse_?”

 

“You mean,” Mr. Roshi gulped, “Miss Brief?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The others looked warily around the room, exchanging dubious glances before looking at Piccolo with skepticism.  They were speechless as Piccolo stared at them impassively, until one finally spoke out.

 

“Miss Brief,” Krillin chuckled nervously, “is already buried to rest beneath the ground.”

 

This visibly alarmed the visitor.  “For how long?”  At everyone’s dumbfounded stares, Mr. Piccolo spat impatiently, “her body needs to be exhumed immediately!”

 

Mr. Roshi’s eyes bulged.  “Mr. Piccolo!”

 

Yamcha stood to his feet.  “Have you no respect for the dead?!”

 

“You can’t be serious!”  Chi-Chi yelled irately.

 

“I am serious.  If this turns out to be what I suspect, this is very serious.”

 

The group eyed one another warily, unsure what to do from here.  This was certainly not what any of them expected to find upon meeting their renowned expert on the subject of mysterious deaths.  But the intensity of Piccolo’s insistence was impossible for any of them to shake, in spite of how tasteless the task seemed.

 

“I’ll,” Mr. Roshi finally began while looking at the others in search of agreement or permission, “I’ll have to make a few calls to make this possible.  If you’ll excuse me.”

 

As Mr. Roshi strode hurriedly from the room in search of a telephone, Mr. King stepped forward and placed a hand softly on Chi-Chi’s shoulder.  “You’d better go up and let Goku know about this, Chi-Chi.”

 

Chi-Chi nodded and headed for the stairs without another word.  As she traversed the steps, she worried how Goku would react to the news.  She was still stunned over the idea of exhuming Bulma’s body from the ground.  She didn’t want her late friend disturbed from her rest to be dissected after having her life taken from her so early.  Chi-Chi was sure Goku would feel the same way, but when she finally reached his door and knocked to hear no answer, she furrowed her brows, concerned by his lack of answer.

 

“Goku?”  She called as she opened the door and stepped inside.

 

When Chi-Chi was greeted by a vacant room, she gasped.  Quickly, her brows lowered into a glare.  Knowing her fiancé deserted the house at a time such as this, when he knew he would be needed, angered her.  It was late afternoon and dinner would be soon, though, so she was certain his rigorous appetite would draw him to return shortly from wherever he had gone.

 

Slowly, she descended the stairs, until she was faced with the confused expressions of everyone sighting her solo status.  “He’s…gone.”

 

Mr. King knit his brows tightly.  “Gone?”

 

“Gone where?”  Krillin asked with his hands on his hips.

 

Chi-Chi shrugged and raised her palms in defea with a sigh.

 

“Surely,” Mr. King smiled, “he’ll be back in time for dinner.”

 

“Yes.” Chi-Chi nodded and smiled as Mr. Roshi returned to the room. “You’ll all stay for dinner.  We’ll have the cook make plenty of food for all.”

 

“Well, then that’s settled.”  Mr. Roshi said with a smile.  “My sister runs the cemetery, so I was able to finagle a way in.  We’ve been given permission to extract the casket as early as today.”

 

“Good.”  Mr. Piccolo reached for his hat and coat.  “I won’t be eating.  I’m going straight to this cemetery to see if there is anything in this.”  He turned to Chi-Chi with a glower.  “And when your fiancé returns, make sure he stays put.  I intend to see him next.”

 

“W-wait!”  Mr. Roshi hurried to retrieve his own hat and coat as Piccolo hurried for the door.  “Mr. Piccolo, I’ll come with you!”

 

As the pair rushed out the door into the brusquely windy twilight, the others frowned solemnly and looked at one another.  The eerie business of unearthing the casket of a dear, recently deceased friend was not something in which any of them were anxious to be involved.  However, their dinner would be fraught with anticipation, both of Goku’s safe and timely return, and of the results of Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Roshi’s findings at the cemetery.

 

 


	7. A Dark and Stormy Night

When he'd first arrived at the sealed doors of Vegeta's eerily quiet castle around lunchtime, there was no answer at the door. That didn't stop Goku, though. He'd spent hours climbing moss-covered walls and dirtying his nice clothing in search of alternate entry, until finally he'd found an open window leading into the dining room on the first floor. After climbing inside, he searched the place quietly, suspecting that although all was quiet, the castle was not empty. His intrusion certainly would not be received well if he were found in the dining room.

So he remained quiet as he took in his surroundings-the large, shining heavy wooden dining table in the center of the room, chairs surrounding it, clean dishes placed neatly as if in preparation for company, large, ornate tapestries on each wall, and a polished floor beneath his unfortunately muddy boots. It all seemed in order and as he would expect to find an inhabited, respectable castle, yet something about the scene seemed off.

It gave him the chills, being inside that castle, after all the times he'd thought of what it was like in there. Yet when he passed through the drafty room, he paused at the doorway, noting that a portrait was missing. He couldn't recall the faces in the portrait, but for some reason, he knew there should've been a portrait hanging near the doorway. Goku's brows furrowed in confusion as he left the dining room and pondered over that thought, his distraction leading him to walk unsuspectingly right into another figure. "Oof!"

"Ugh! Hey!" Nappa glared at the castle's intruder with whom he'd just collided. "How the hell did you get into the master's castle?"

Nappa was sure that his master would not be happy to find Goku Son uninvited in his home when he woke. So Nappa turned his most intimidating glower on Goku, having every intention of using physical force to throw him out if it came down to that.

"Sorry." Goku chuckled. "But since I'm already in here, I'm sure Prince Vegeta w-"

"Whatever you think you're sure of, Sir, you're wrong. You need to leave."

"I will." Goku said with a smile. " _After_ I speak to Prince Vegeta about Miss Brief's death."

When Goku attempted to brush past him, Nappa growled at the intruder. He couldn't believe the nerve of that man. With a firm hand on the others' shoulder, Nappa lowered his voice. "You were invited to leave."

Goku glared defiantly at Nappa before a sparkle of amusement lit his eyes. "Why don't you just tell Prince Vegeta I'm here?" He raised his brows knowingly. "Or do you receive all the prince's guests _for_ him?"

Nappa balked. "I know what my master wants, and he does not want intruders in this castle!"

Goku was intrigued. "Why's that?"

Certainly, he was onto something. The prince giving his servant orders to prevent anyone from entering the castle only strengthened Goku's suspicions about finding answers there. Apparently, answers that the prince was hiding.

"None of your business, Sir!" Nappa shouted as he stomped down the hall and attempted to pull Goku along with him. "Now, you need to show yourself out, or should I do it for you?"

Goku followed Nappa at a leisurely place, but stopped short and crossed his arms with a smile. Curiously, he took another glance around his surroundings, noting that as the hall opened up ahead, the room towards the left was much less orderly and clean than the dining room had been. At the end of the room, in the shadows, Goku could see the opening of a staircase leading down into the basement. It was odd, how dark it was in that part of the castle. He narrowed his eyes into the dark room in an attempt to see more clearly.

Nappa gasped when he recognized the look of scrutiny on Goku's face, and where he was looking. It was as if the intruder knew where Prince Vegeta slept. That couldn't be possible, though. And yet, the way he looked in that direction seemed too knowing for Nappa's comfort. Nappa growled at the other man's insolence before reaching for the lapel of Goku's white button-front, collared shirt with a forceful grasp. "That's enough of this! Time for you to leave!"

Before Nappa had time to react, Goku's arm swept upwards and released from his attire the solid hold Nappa had only a moment ago. Nappa gaped for only a second before Goku's palm collided with Nappa's chest and nearly knocked him off his feet, shooting him back a few good feet.

Nappa bared his teeth at the trespasser. The master certainly would punish him for being unable to handle this intrusion. He would have no deliciously crunchy treats from his master this evening, and the master would be awakening soon. He could not risk being a disappointment to the vampire who had absolute control and power over his will and his life. Nappa clenched his fists by his sides as he felt his blood boiling and temples throbbing. "Why, you!"

As Nappa lunged at Goku, Goku assumed a ready stance and raised his fists defensively, knowing it was time to be serious. He had hoped his intrusion here would lead to more answers and less confrontation, but it seemed confrontation nearly followed him everywhere he went. He was used to this, and like usual, he would handle it.

Yet, the surprising voice of a third party drew the aggressive servant to halt before reaching Goku. "Let him stay, Nappa."

Nappa gaped and turned to the darkness with a questioning hum. "M-Master? I...apologize for disturbing you."

A dark figure eased through the shadows from the staircase, the silhouette matching Vegeta's form. Goku relaxed as his lip lifted into a warm smile. "Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta came forward and revealed traces of his facial features as the shadows eased off of him. "We shall make an exception to the rules for Mr. Son, Nappa." His dark eyes met Goku's. "I'm sure _he_ couldn't possibly be a threat to me."

Goku raised a brow suspiciously at the mention of a threat. He couldn't imagine why Vegeta had any concerns about threats in the first place. The strange thing was, the way Vegeta said it in reference to him seemed to imply something that made Goku feel unsettled.

"If you say so, Master." Nappa huffed and crossed his arms while looking at Goku with a sour expression. "But you should know that he was sneaking around in the dining room."

Vegeta gave Goku a smug smile. "Really? And how did that happen?"

Goku chuckled guiltily. "Your guard wouldn't let me in yesterday, so I-"

"So you decided to let yourself in." Vegeta turned a glare on Nappa. "I'm disappointed in you, Nappa."

Nappa trembled and grit his teeth. "Prince Vegeta, no human should have been able to get past me! Uh!" Nappa's eyes widened in panic when Vegeta glowered even harder at him. "Are you sure you don't want me to turn him away, so you can get more rest? It's barely past sunset."

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly shut as he burned his loathing gaze into his incompetent servant. The fool would ruin everything Vegeta was working towards if he didn't keep his mouth shut.

Goku laughed. "Why would you need to rest until sunset?"

Vegeta raised a brow tellingly at Nappa as the slave visibly comprehended his mistake. "Why _would_ I? I can't imagine."

"Uh..." Nappa turned to Goku's curious gaze, knowing his master expected him to correct his mistake, "uh...will you be staying for dinner, Mr. Son?"

The young man's eyes lit with excitement. "Dinner? Isn't it a little early?"

When Goku's eyes flew to Vegeta, Vegeta faltered. Of course he wasn't expecting the company, and he had no need for that kind of nourishment himself, and it was still early. But he couldn't pass up this chance to keep Kakarot in his castle.

He gave Nappa a meaningful nod. "Yes, Mr. Son. Please join me for dinner this evening. That should give you plenty of time to explain why you felt the need to trespass inside my castle."

Goku chuckled nervously at Vegeta's accusing statement. "I can explain _now_ , I suppose."

Nappa was relieved by Goku's excitement over food and the successful change in subject. Now he just needed to conjure up a meal in the near future, or Prince Vegeta would make him pay for this.

Nappa bowed. "I'll dismiss myself now to prepare your dinner."

Vegeta turned to Goku as soon as Nappa swept out the door. "Explain, then."

Goku grimaced guiltily. He certainly had a reason for being so determined to enter the castle, but admitting those reasons to Vegeta might actually make him decide to revoke the dinner invitation. And a vast castle with a dining room like that had to supply some amazing food, which Goku didn't want to risk the chance to miss. When a deep, booming rumble of thunder sounded from the distance, Goku winced.

Vegeta smirked. "Did you forget your reasons? Hard to believe, given that you had to go quite out of your way to gain access to my dining room." Vegeta glanced astutely in that direction. "You had to have climbed through the window."

Goku chuckled in embarrassment. He was caught, and he didn't know how to explain himself, so he gave in. His grandfather always told him that honesty was the best policy.

"Sorry about that." Goku said, before Vegeta gaped disbelievingly at Goku's candid answer, making Goku cringe. "But I really had to get in here! It was important!"

Vegeta lowered his brows to peer suspiciously at Kakarot. It seemed the other man _could_ be withholding information, but he was more likely unaware of his own reasons for suspecting anything of importance to be hidden in Vegeta's castle.

Vegeta tilted his head with his gaze still locked on Kakarot. "You saw me...at Miss Brief's funeral."

"You were there?"

Vegeta lowered his chin. "Don't play the idiot. You know I was."

Goku let out a surprised grunt and took a step back. "Well...uh...how would _you_ know that?"

Vegeta removed his gaze from Goku, turning his back as a smug grin overtook his features. "I know many things that would surprise you, Kakarot."

Goku's brows furrowed. "K-Kak...arot?"

"Humph." Vegeta's back remained to Goku as he faced the dark room from which he'd just emerged. "I suppose you think I know Bulma Brief better than it appears I do."

"I wasn't going to ask you about your... _relationship_ with Bulma. I mean, that's your business, I guess." Goku startled in realization. "Wait. Why did you call me that weird name?"

 _That weird name_. Vegeta sighed. His Kakarot didn't even know who he was anymore. Vegeta would have to fix that sooner rather than later. But looking at the expectant and clueless gaze of the man before him, he realized moving too quickly might ruin his chances. He couldn't stand the thought of failure in this instance, not after all he'd been through over the past centuries.

Vegeta smiled at Goku sadly. "It's not weird."

"But why did you call me that?"

Vegeta sighed and assumed an aloof attitude. "It's what I call you."

Goku was more confused than ever. When Vegeta started to walk away, he felt the need to follow, as if allowing the other man to leave the room would permanently separate them, and for some reason-though he still hardly knew Vegeta-he really did not want to let that happen.

"But my name is Goku!" Goku called after Vegeta, nearly stumbling out of the room until he bumped into the man just past the doorway.

Vegeta refused to continue with the topic further. Instead, he turned to face Goku, bringing the pair of them face to face as Goku was already so close behind him. Goku gasped as his eyes met Vegeta's, the instance of contact making him recall his bizarre dream. To his surprise, Vegeta's eyes were studying Goku's facial features carefully. His breathing was also becoming shallow.

Vegeta reached a hand slowly towards Goku's face, wanting to touch the warm, familiar cheek of his lover he so longed to feel again. Just a little affectionate contact with his Kakarot after years of being denied the feeling would sustain him for now, though he longed for so much more.

"Vegeta..." Goku breathed as their eyes met again.

He shuddered when he registered the same look in Vegeta's eyes that he'd seen from bed the previous night. With the intimate touch of Vegeta's hand cupping and caressing his cheek, he realized that the dream was real. Goku reached for Vegeta's hand, gently prying it from his face as he exhaled and forced himself to breathe again.

"Kakarot." Vegeta smiled when he recognized the understanding in his lover's eyes, limited though that understanding may have been.

Goku was confused. How Vegeta had come by his room in the middle of the night and awoken him with an unforgettable kiss was beyond him. Vegeta was acting as if he knew Goku, better than he knew himself.

Goku opened his mouth to question Vegeta when Nappa's call sounded from outside the room, "Dinner is served, Master!"

Goku released his grip on Vegeta's hand, relinquishing his thoughts as well, in favor of seeking food. His questions could wait until after dinner, and the smells wafting from the dining room were too pungent for his grumbling stomach to ignore.

* * *

Yamcha rested his weight against the butt of a tall shovel, heaving and panting as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. The rain was starting to come down, accompanying the thunder which had been carrying on for hours with the approaching storm. Now, the storm was there, but the trio wouldn't stop and let their hard work go to waste, not when they'd finally pulled Bulma's coffin from its grave.

"We need to hurry!" Piccolo demanded in a yell that fought against the loud wind paired with the rainfall.

Yamcha tossed his shovel aside and ignored the rain pelting against his skin as he rushed to assist Mr. Piccolo with carrying the coffin. Mr. Roshi was not at all bothered by the rain and wind, yet all the same, a chill crawled up his spine as he picked up their tools and recently-lit oil lamp, while the other men heaved the coffin towards the nearest shelter-a small domain used by the undertaker to prepare for burials.

The men flung themselves through the door as the slick, cold rain was beating down on them by the time they'd reached the shelter. Piccolo and Yamcha dropped the heavy coffin on the ground just inside the doorway while Roshi hurriedly set down his tools and fought against the strong wind, pressing the door closed by throwing his frail body into it.

The men took a moment to recover from the tedious effort, but Piccolo was quick to return to work, setting his fingers to the coffin's lid before his breath even stopped running ragged. Yamcha pursed his lips at the unexpected sight, but hurried to kneel down and assist Piccolo.

"What's the hurry, lad?" Mr. Roshi asked, being the only one who remained leaned against the door, breathing deeply until he returned to a normal state.

"You have no idea what this town may be dealing with." Piccolo answered, as if the old man's question was an ignorant nuisance to his efforts.

"I know," Roshi said, offense lacing his voice as he moved to hover over the men working at the coffin, "that's why we called _you_ in."

"Yeah," Yamcha growled as his fingers slid from the tight grip they'd had around the lip of the coffin, "mind filling in the missing information for us?"

Piccolo clenched his jaw as he focused completely on the task at hand. He needed to get to the bottom of this, as soon as possible. He grunted in relief when his sharp nails finally found purchase against the lid, where he was able to lift the opening enough to see the darkness within.

"You've got it!" Yamcha exclaimed before moving to assist Piccolo shoulder to shoulder with a solid heave. "Come on!"

"Alright." Roshi nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back and watched the younger men successfully lift the top half of the coffin. "That's i-"

The old man stopped and gaped when the heavy wooden, polished top of the coffin fell to the side to reveal the inner linings of the empty tomb littered with soil and some moisture from the rain. Yamcha and Piccolo gaped, equally speechless, until Piccolo turned away and clasped both hands over his mouth with a long, drawn out sigh.

"I-I thought," Yamcha stuttered as he regained his bearings, "I thought we were uncovering Bulma's body to discover what killed her." He looked anxiously to Roshi's downcast, astounded gaze, and then to the back of Piccolo's closed-off posture. "How are we supposed to find out now?!"

Roshi shook his head slowly. "I think the bigger question, Yamcha, is staring us in the face." He looked intensely towards Piccolo, who'd finally turned to face the others. "Just what in the world is going on here?"

"Gentlemen," Piccolo grumbled tersely while staring towards the empty coffin, "I'm afraid we have our answer to what killed Miss Brief. It's exactly as I feared."

"And what," Roshi hissed indignantly, "exactly did you fear?"

Piccolo gulped, the words unable to rise from his throat. He had studied this, and studied it well, yet only once had he faced this monster in reality. The killer who attacked Bulma Brief was undoubtedly out there still, he was cunning, and he had already moved on to his next victim.

Piccolo met Roshi's gaze with an intense glare. "You are right to fear that Mr. Son's life is in danger as well." He faltered in his step as he moved towards Yamcha, the physical exhaustion of their hours-long daunting task catching up with him sooner than he would have liked. Yamcha and Roshi flinched towards him to help, but Piccolo rudely swatted them aside.

"What do we do? And," Yamcha shook his head to clear his thoughts, "what happened to Bulma?!"

Piccolo clamped his lips tightly. He couldn't divulge to them what happened to Bulma Brief by his word alone. From the grotesque nature of her death to the state she would likely be in right now, it would be too much for the simple-minded men to believe. And any suspicions they might hold of such a killer could result in the formation of an angry mob, set out to kill just about anyone who fit their suspicions.

All Piccolo could do for tonight was warn them and make sure they had the rest they needed for the battle that was to come. His father fell victim to one of these very monsters, though, and he had every intention of seeing this through to the end, regardless of how terrifying and dangerous the creature of the night was.

"I cannot tell you what happened to Bulma Brief, except…" Piccolo hesitated, then resumed with a reluctant sigh, "except that she still walks this Earth."

"What?!" Yamcha exclaimed, while Roshi gaped at Piccolo, in utter shock.

Piccolo set about searching the drawers and cabinets lining two of the four walls within the small undertaker's office, looking for anything that could be useful to them. They could not spend the night in there, with the empty coffin, but hiking through that cemetery unprotected would nearly be suicide. When his eyes finally scanned the contents of one disheveled drawer to find a solitary wooden cross and several tools made of silver, he grabbed three items and shoved two of them in the open palms of the frozen men still recovering from their shock.

Yamcha closed his fingers slowly around the silver pocketknife in his palm. He breathed deeply while looking at Piccolo, not even daring to ask what that was for when he saw the intensity from the other man's gaze. Piccolo appeared to be nervous, and from the short span of hours Yamcha had known him, he already had drawn the conclusion that this was not a man that let anything rattle him. Yet, whatever this was about clearly had Piccolo rattled.

Roshi grasped the cross in his palm with his other hand and worked both hands to wrap it in the string surrounding his neck. He already had a feeling something evil had entered their town, and Piccolo's findings lead him to finally conclude that such was the truth. He had no hesitations about wearing a cross around his neck, to let the blessing of any holy symbol protect him from whatever evil lurked outside.

"I suggest," Piccolo said, "we all return to our beds for some rest. We will need all the energy we can get for what we are about to face, if you have any intentions of getting involved in fighting this."

"O-of course." Yamcha stammered.

"I mean it!" Piccolo shouted. "This is not some harmless virus we are toying with! This is the most evil, deadly enemy I have ever encountered in my entire career of studying demons, diseases, and monsters."

"A-are you serious about this?" Roshi asked, studying Piccolo's expression closely before nodding decisively. "Yes, yes you are."

"If you're scared," Piccolo warned, "you need to back out now and leave this town."

"Whatever this thing is," Yamcha stepped forward adamantly, "it killed Bulma, right? And now it's after Goku? I'm not going to stand by and watch another person close to me get killed!"

"Then," Piccolo said as his features eased slightly, "return home carefully now, and we will meet here in the morning, along with whomever else intends to join this fight."

"Why _carefully_?" Yamcha asked.

Piccolo was already reaching for the door, but dropped his hand by his side to turn and address Yamcha. "It's out there. _They_ are out there." He stressed the words. "Who knows how many there are. This is their hunting hour. They are creatures of the night."

Yamcha trembled as a thunder clap sounded, loud enough to make the walls audibly shudder with its intense vibration. Roshi jumped and knocked over the oil lamp which had been set on the floor before their grim discovery. He startled to pick it up, while Piccolo heaved a heavy sigh and again reached for the door. It would be the longest walk home any of the three of them ever had, especially once they parted to go their separate directions.

* * *

Dinner had been fantastic. Even with the base nature of the simple meal, the broth, potatoes and meats Nappa had provided for them tasted delicious. Vegeta spent the duration of the meal barely eating anything, because he was answering every question Goku had about the castle.

The place was fascinating, from its rich centuries of history and inhabitants to the way it was built and the existence of secret passages. Goku found that (contrary to his expectations) the more he knew about the place, the more he felt attached to it. Vegeta seemed amused by Goku's fascination, again making Goku feel as if the prince knew more about him than he let on. That thought drove him to finally bring up one of the questions he had been hesitant to ask.

"Vegeta, this may sound like a strange question, but…" Goku inhaled deeply as Vegeta's knowing gaze pried into him, "why do I feel like I've known you…for so long?"

Vegeta's smile looked smugger than it had through the entire dinner. "That's hard to explain, Kakarot." Vegeta tensed with a warning look when Goku opened his mouth. "I wish you would believe me when I tell you that Kakarot is your true name. There is just so much you have forgotten."

"Forgotten?" Goku repeated dubiously.

Shuffling sounds from outside the doorway drew both men's attentions away from the conversation momentarily. Goku turned to look over his shoulder and spy vague movement past the doorway, while Vegeta glowered in that direction. The vague shadows disappeared with a flash of lighting that highlighted the room following a clap of thunder with rumbling echoes. The men resettled to look at one another again once the passage outside the room was vacant once again.

Goku discarded his napkin from his lap and hurriedly stood from the table. "I should be off."

"You _can't_ be serious." Vegeta politely countered with a pointed look towards the view of flashing lightning out the window. "What kind of host would send you home in that abhorrent weather?"

"I already have stayed much later than I should have." Goku gasped in realization. "Much, _much_ later!"

He cringed in realization when he finally recalled having told Chi-Chi and Ox that he would submit to an examination that day. He left without telling anyone where he was going, and the hours had flown by while having conversation with Vegeta. Whether this was for a good cause or not, Goku was certainly going to be in trouble with his fiancé when he returned. His fear of that was almost greater than the fear of the ghostly sounds and movements surrounding him in the dark castle, along with its mysterious, mesmerizing master.

Vegeta glared in disapproval as his guest rose to leave. He had no intentions of letting Kakarot leave so soon. Kakarot needed the exposure to the castle to realize the truth. He needed more time with Vegeta, and then surely he would begin to change. If not, Vegeta would settle it all with the most final method of reclaiming his love, but he wanted some semblance of Kakarot to come out before that happened. With an inconspicuous nod towards his servant standing guard near the door, Vegeta signaled Nappa to do what was required to keep Kakarot in place without alarming him.

Nappa's eyes widened as he looked to Vegeta, recognizing his call. He hadn't heard a word spoken, and yet, the orders came as clear as if Vegeta had said them directly to his face. With an awestruck nod, Nappa grabbed the nearby glass wine decanter, making his way towards Goku with a steady stride. Goku turned away from the table to push in his chair, just as Nappa was passing. With a false stumble, Nappa poured the wine onto Goku's fine, though dirtied suit, wetting the man to the point that he was drenched and covered from the waist down in red.

Goku gasped at the cold sensation while Vegeta smirked triumphantly at his satisfied servant. Vegeta knew Nappa enjoyed that task. He certainly showed no liking for Kakarot. But that would have to change soon. Vegeta was certain it would, once Kakarot was back to normal.

"Oh, Mr. Son!" Nappa exclaimed while grabbing a cloth napkin to wipe futilely at the soiled attire, "I'm so sorry!"

Goku batted Nappa away while cringing at the sensation of cold that clung to his form. "It's alright, it's alright."

"Certainly not." Vegeta stood and made a show of glowering at his servant. "Nappa! You clumsy oaf. Prepare some clean clothes and a room for Mr. Son."

"Y-yes, Sir."

As Nappa shuffled out of the room, Goku stood aghast at the spill and Vegeta's decisive statement. "Vegeta, I can't stay."

"I'll hear no more of that, Kakarot. I am not sending you home in this storm in that condition. This castle is perfectly warm and well-guarded from the elements outside."

"Vegeta."

A curt knock sounded from the open dining room doorway. "Master, the room is already prepared."

"Good." Vegeta nodded to Nappa and then smiled cunningly at Goku. "I would suggest you telephone home tonight, but we have no telephone in this castle. Perhaps we can send word first thing in the morning?"

Goku sighed in defeat. He hated to admit it, but Vegeta made a good argument. Chi-Chi would certainly be upset about Goku returning stained and soaked from the rain after missing dinner, without a decent explanation for where he'd been all day. At least after a good night's sleep, he could concoct a decent excuse. "Alright. Where is this room?"

Nappa gestured for Goku to proceed ahead of him.

Goku turned to leave, but glanced back at Vegeta with a smile. "Thanks for this. And for dinner. Goodnight."

Nappa met Vegeta's gaze after Goku passed, smirking at the approving look from his master. He had most certainly dodged a bullet that night, and he deserved it after producing a dinner so quickly for his undesired guest.

Once he was alone in the dining room, Vegeta crossed his arms and smiled in self-satisfaction. He truly had no concern about Kakarot out in the storm. That couldn't possibly harm _him_. But, in combination with the wine spill, it did make the perfect excuse to keep Kakarot in the castle for the night. Vegeta realized this might be the only night he'd have him there.

As for those three lurking wenches that nearly ruined his chances of retaining his guest, Vegeta would have to deal with them. He _knew_ their following him to the castle would become a problem. But that was an issue that could wait until tomorrow night. For this evening, he needed to focus his attention on Kakarot. More of that human impostor's blood would satisfy and sustain Vegeta for the night, and spending more time with him would hopefully help bring the true Kakarot to light. Vegeta would give Kakarot some time to settle in, but then he would be sure to pay his guest a visit in the later hours.

* * *

After separating from the others at the heart of the cemetery, Yamcha neared its perimeter of wrought iron fencing, relieved to almost be free from the rainfall and ominous lighting and thunderclaps making the unnerving trek even more difficult. He subconsciously tightened his grip on the silver instrument given to him mysteriously by Piccolo. He had no idea what good the tool was supposed to do him, except giving a small cut to anything that might attack. He had a suspicion that it wouldn't be enough for whatever it was that had Piccolo so worried.

As Yamcha reached for the gate, intending to leave the cemetery and step onto the muddy and puddle-lined path leading towards his home, a flash of movement caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned towards the shadow, gasping as he switched the pocketknife open and readied himself for anything. His heart began to pound as the shadow moved out from behind the wide iron pole of the gate again, coming slowly towards him. A reflection was cast across the large, rippling puddle which lined the outer edge of the path, just past the cemetery's wrought iron fence. Yamcha froze when he recognized the reflection as a blurred image of a woman's figure.

His eyes drifted upwards slowly. He was wary of what kind of woman could be out there on a stormy night, approaching him at such a location and ungodly hour. When the figure came near enough to be illuminated by his oil lamp, Yamcha sucked in a breath. The figure had a familiar, beautiful shade of blue hair covering her face. When she reached an alabaster hand with dirt-caked fingernails to sweep the hair from her face, Yamcha's eyes bulged. It couldn't be possible.

"B-Bulma?"

Bulma's eyes lifted to meet his with an expression as if it was the first time she'd ever seen him-as if she was waking up from a dream. Her lips spread into a slow smile as a look of recognition finally flashed across her brilliant blue eyes.

Her voice came out distant and breathy, "Yamcha."

Yamcha dropped the oil lamp and pocketknife in shock when Bulma walked slowly towards him. As the gap closed, Yamcha felt his heart swell with emotion. It most certainly was Bulma standing in front of him, and aside from the bedraggled state of her appearance from the storm, she looked more beautiful than ever. He hadn't believed Piccolo's words when he claimed Bulma still lived, but there was no denying it now. Unbelievable as it was, Yamcha couldn't bring himself to complain or question. He was too overwhelmed with relief. "Bulma!"

Yamcha seized Bulma in his arms and breathed in the fragrance of her hair as her arms slowly and gingerly wrapped around his waist. He felt his chest heave with silent sobs as he brushed a hand up and down Bulma's back, burying his face deeper in her neck.

"Oh, Yamcha." Bulma whispered in his ear.

He shivered at the sensation of cool breath that ghosted over the sensitive flesh of his earlobe and neck. Yamcha shook his head in disbelief, too astounded to comprehend anything that was happening. All he knew was, Goku was in danger now, and he was not going to lose Bulma again.

Yamcha sighed into Bulma's neck. "I thought I lost you." He slid his hand down Bulma's back to fall securely within her palm. "We need to go. It's not safe out here."

Bulma pressed herself tighter against Yamcha's chest. She wanted him to feel her body against his beneath her dress one last time; she wanted him to _want_ to stay. Because it would be so much better if he didn't run. When Yamcha had no objection and his tense body relaxed against hers, Bulma chuckled huskily.

She licked her lips as the scent of fresh blood wafted off of Yamcha's warm skin. The sound of the pulse beneath the heated skin pounded through her ears. She realized how amazingly parched she was, and _why_ she wanted Yamcha so close. He was right. It was not safe out there.


	8. Plan Of Attack

It was the middle of the night, and the earlier thunderstorm had rolled past to be replaced by the quiet, soothing sounds of rainfall. In the dark dead of night, a shuffle of movement awoke Goku from his sleep in the soft, luxurious bed of one of Vegeta's many guest bedrooms.

Goku rolled on his back, only to feel the startling sensation of lips pressing softly against his collarbone. The sensation occurred again a few inches lower on his chest as his eyes fluttered open. When the warm, moist sensation lowered to graze his left nipple, he inhaled sharply at the pleasurable sensation. Having no overnight clothes, and having the privacy of his own room for a night in the massive castle, he had slept in the nude, as he usually would prefer to do. The surprisingly intimate touches against his exposed, vulnerable skin made him equally as anxious as he was becoming aroused.

Goku lowered his chin to sight the black mass of spiky hair grazing his chest while the lips pressed lightly against his sternum, before a warm, moist tongue licked down the center line of his abdomen and his seducer looked up, revealing to Goku Vegeta's lustful gaze.

Goku's chest fully rose and lowered in sporadic exhales as Vegeta ghosted over him, suddenly making Goku aware of the hand against his waist and the other pressed on the bed beside his hip, while down lower, Vegeta's muscular calves were brushing against his own.

Goku's eyes widened in fear as Vegeta's tongue dipped inside his navel, informing him of the direction Vegeta's mouth was traveling. He attempted to speak Vegeta's name, but instead as Vegeta's hand glided from his waist, down the length of his torso to grab the base of his hardened shaft, he released a guttural moan.

Vegeta raised his head to smile slyly at Goku, licking his lips before he lowered his mouth to encompass the tip of Goku's penis in its warm, wet embrace.

Goku flinched at the contact, feeling the need to refuse Vegeta, even as his body urged him to press his hips up and fully divulge the length of his shaft in the welcoming sensation of the other man's mouth.

He unwittingly found his body winning the struggle as his hips jutted instinctively upward, though Vegeta's hand pressed firmly on his hip, keeping him pinned to the bed while Vegeta's lips slowly, tortuously lowered to take Goku in his mouth at his own speed. Goku threw his head back into the pillow, clenching his eyes tightly shut when Vegeta's lips finally met the base of his shaft.

Goku gasped. "Ve-Vegeta!"

Goku reached with his hands, finding the fine black threads of Vegeta's spiky hair. He thread his fingers needily through it, too intoxicated by the pleasurable sensations to see reason or make sense of this surprising attack. As Vegeta pulled back, dragging his lips back to the tip of Goku's penis with incredible suction, Goku applied pressure on Vegeta's scalp with his hands. He willed the other man to take his throbbing shaft fully in his mouth again, until Vegeta finally succumbed to the pressure from Goku's hands, allowing his lips to meet the base of Goku's pelvis. Goku moaned breathily as Vegeta pulled back and continued that motion again and again, driving him to the edge.

When Vegeta pulled his mouth completely free of Goku's shaft, Goku hesitated to look down and meet Vegeta's seductive gaze. Vegeta's tongue jutted forward, licking across his lips and lingering on the fine point of his canine tooth as a sinister look came into Vegeta's eyes.

At the sight of Vegeta's feral look, Goku's eyes widened as he suddenly felt terror overriding the lust he had been feeling. In one rapid motion, Vegeta lowered his head to Goku's shaft again with his mouth wide open and teeth bared.

Goku screamed in pain as he sat up with a start, breathing in panic when suddenly there was no sign of Vegeta, no pain, not even traces of the euphoria he had felt before.

Resting his hands behind him on the bed, Goku turned his head and searched the room, making sure it was really vacant. After a few minutes passed uneventfully, he breathed a sigh of relief. "What a dream."

Goku laid back to relax and pulled the covers over his body, to hopefully fall back to sleep without such vivid dreams. He spent a few minutes wrestling in the sheets and attempting to relax again, before finally becoming sleepy just before the click of an opening door alerted him to open his eyes and look towards the doorway.

The door slowly creaked open, with no person in sight. Goku stayed silent as he suspiciously narrowed his eyes towards the widening entryway. When a slender figure was finally exposed from behind it, Goku tilted his head curiously at the unfamiliar, beautiful woman entering the room.

She had a length of blond hair gathered into a sleek, thin tail atop her head and a mesmerizing redness to her large, beautiful eyes. Goku's brows lifted high in surprise when she was followed by an even more beautiful woman with coifed red hair and the most delicate features to her face, while his arm was grasped from the other side by a gentle hand.

Goku looked to his right with wide-eyed shock to see who was sitting beside him in the bed, which was yet another beautiful woman nearly identical to the first, only with a darker shade of hair.

The two who entered through the door reached the bed, putting their hands on Goku's arms and chest, petting him gently as the most beautiful one planted her plump red lips forcefully against his.

While he pulled his hands from the other two women who were gingerly caressing his wrists, Goku also pulled his face back from the woman's lips and gasped. "Y-you shouldn't be here. I'm…I'm engaged."

Ignoring his futile remark, two of the women smiled seductively at him while the third who had kissed Goku moved her lips to his neck. Goku inhaled sharply when the scrape of teeth tore through his neck amidst the gentle caress of her lips and the gentle caresses of the other women's hands. One of the other women suddenly pulled his blanket down to expose his naked body.

Goku's eyes widened in alarm as the happenings brought him back to the conclusion of his dream about Vegeta, now resembling a premonition of what was truly going to happen. Goku hissed through his teeth as one of the women's fine fingers caressed his inner thigh with a feather-light touch, and the woman on his neck sucked hard, lapping at his wound.

"Get away from him!" A furious voice suddenly commanded, startling Goku and the women attacking him.

Relieved, Goku looked towards the doorway to see Vegeta domineeringly approaching the bed and glaring hatefully at the three women. His gaze narrowed in on the one slowly pulling her blood-soaked lips off of Goku's neck.

She protruded a moist tongue to lick the crimson blood off her supple lips. "Prince Vegeta-"

"Snake!" Vegeta hissed, "You and your whores don't lay a finger on him. This one's _mine_."

Vegeta furiously sneered when Snake reached a hand on Goku's shoulder, caressing it gently as she ogled with her eyes the naked muscles of the man in bed before her, even as the other two backed off.

Snake turned to Vegeta with a sly smile. "But Prince Vegeta, he's so…yummy."

"Get out!" Vegeta shouted, his booming voice and devastating glare finally scaring away all three female vampires.

They scurried off in a hurry, the two lesser vamps, who were accompanying the more formidable Snake whimpering in fear as they trailed behind her to leave the room. When Goku's eyes turned to Vegeta, Goku caught Vegeta's eyes on his naked form just as the women's had been.

Goku pulled the blanket to conceal himself from Vegeta's greedy eyes. "Who…were those women, Vegeta?"

"Blood sucking cunts." Vegeta said as he sat on the bed by Goku's side.

Goku contorted his brows in confusion at Vegeta's non-explicit answer, until Vegeta slowly raised a hand to run it soothingly through Goku's hair. Goku didn't even flinch at the surprisingly intimate contact. Instead, he closed his eyes as the unease of the prior situation was washed away by the pleasant feeling of Vegeta's fingers caressing his scalp. Vegeta's touch was such a welcome sensation that Goku couldn't object to Vegeta's level of familiarity, even if he wanted to.

"When you become your true self again, Kakarot," Vegeta said as Goku calmed, "they'll be sorry they ever laid their conniving fingers on you. I would take care of them myself right now, but after what they just tried, I'll leave that to you."

Vegeta chuckled darkly as Goku creased his brow, attempting to understand what Vegeta meant by that, and how Vegeta saw anything funny about the situation.

"Vegeta," Goku shook his head, "I told you. My name is Goku."

"No." Vegeta shook his head and smiled wryly at Goku. "It's not."

Vegeta sighed. Kakarot's insistence to be called 'Goku' was starting to wear thin. But if Vegeta couldn't get through to Kakarot with words, there were ways around that. He knew how to remind Kakarot of what he really was. Of what _they_ really were.

Goku tilted his head to the side as he looked at Vegeta with exasperation, opening his mouth to argue when Vegeta planted his lips against Goku's in one swift motion. His tongue intruded into Goku's open mouth before Goku could protest or react in any way beyond surprise.

At the sensation of that slick tongue gliding against his, Goku moaned, at first in surprise, then in pleasure. His eyes slid closed as he reached a hand to caress the back of Vegeta's neck. He couldn't believe this was happening and he was actually participating with the kiss. He couldn't deny that it was just like the first kiss, perhaps even better.

When he was with Vegeta like this, Goku was finding that all reason seemed to disappear. It was like he and Vegeta were the only two people in existence. He wasn't even going to try to hide the pleasure this kiss was causing him. That would be pointless. Vegeta clearly already knew.

Their lips softly pressed together one last time before Vegeta pulled back with his eyes closed, nodding decisively. "You _are_ Kakarot, and you're almost ready."

"For what?"

"To become your true self again." Vegeta smirked knowingly as he stood from the bed, freeing himself of Goku's lingering caress against his face as the distance between them grew too wide for his reach.

Goku's hand fell on the soft bedsheets as he stared after Vegeta speechlessly. The vampire strode gracefully from the room in silence. Goku closed his eyes, catching his breath when Vegeta shut the door and Goku was finally left alone with no imposition of people coming into his room.

It seemed that Vegeta truly meant to leave him alone, and those women had been threatened enough by Vegeta to avoid returning to his room. Goku felt he could sleep securely, and he definitely intended to have a good rest after the night he'd had so far.

After leaving Kakarot's room, Vegeta stopped just outside the door and smiled to himself. He hadn't had something so worthwhile to work towards in a long, long time. Now, Kakarot was nearly in his grasp, and Vegeta wasn't going to lose that for anything, even if the humans were becoming suspicious.

But there was no time to waste. Vegeta closed his eyes, concentrating on the quiet sounds of night before deciding that Goku was asleep in his room once again. Slowly, Vegeta turned the knob behind him, opening the creaking door to make his way swiftly to Goku's bedside. The handsome man looked so still in his sleep, yet was still showing signs of life that Vegeta could do without.

With a sigh, Vegeta descended on his unconscious love, guiding his lips towards Goku's neck. Gently, so as not to wake him, Vegeta bit down over the mark he'd left before, avoiding the small bite left behind by Snake. He had to have another taste of that delicious blood before his guest would leave in the morning. He knew Kakarot's morning departure was inevitable. Kakarot was never one to stay still for long, not when there was a challenge, and Vegeta hadn't really given him any answers in regards to Bulma Brief.

But Vegeta smirked as he decided on a parting gift which would make certain that Kakarot would return to him. Vegeta raised a fingertip to his mouth, pulling his lips back to expose the sharp tip of his fang to his own finger. He hissed at the sharp sensation before blood pooled around the self-inflicted wound. Smiling, he lowered his finger towards the mouth of his sleeping, recently bitten object of affection.

Placing his finger against the warm, supple, slightly parted lips of his lover, Vegeta smiled again. As he watched the drop of his blood fall between those lips, Vegeta stood upright, smirking to himself. Kakarot's change would begin. It would only take one more night to complete the transformation. But Vegeta needed Kakarot's absolute cooperation. He would have to seduce 'Goku' into allowing it. The challenge was one Vegeta was more than willing to tackle.

* * *

"Sorry for bringing you all here this morning, but we made a terrible discovery last night, which must be addressed right away."

The others, who were gathered together in the King home looked awestruck by Piccolo's speech, with the exception of Master Roshi. The older man bowed his head and let out a heavy sigh, while a new face came rushing in through the front door to join Chi-Chi, Ox, and Roshi sitting with Piccolo on the fine sofas of the Kings' sitting room.

Krillin looked wide-eyed as he entered the room. "Hey, everybody! What's this emergency?"

"Miss Brief is," Roshi hesitated as he looked up to meet Piccolo's knowing gaze, "well, something strange has happened."

As the others absorbed the ambiguous information in perplexity, Piccolo intervened. "Where is Mr. Son? I need to speak to him."

Chi-Chi sighed and rubbed a hand up and down her opposite arm. "He...never returned last night." Her despondent look turned angry. "Ooh! When he gets back here-"

"He's in danger." Piccolo said bluntly, before looking to the others. "We need to find him right away, or we may have an even bigger problem than I suspected."

Chi-Chi gasped, her anger over Goku's irresponsible disappearance already forgotten with Piccolo's alarming statement. Goku being in danger had to be the most terrible thing she could hear, especially after what happened to Bulma. Her worst fears were coming to fruition.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked, shaking his head. "I don't understand what's going on at all."

Chi-Chi rose to her feet and glared at Piccolo. "Goku's whereabouts last night have something to do with those marks on his neck, right?"

Piccolo inhaled sharply. "It-"

The sound of the door opening alerted Piccolo to turn around, especially because he noticed the surprised expressions of Mr. King, Miss King, and Mr. Roshi, who were all facing the doorway.

Chi-Chi cried enthusiastically as she ran for the door. "Goku!"

"Goku!" Everyone else smiled and breathed a sigh of relief.

Piccolo gaped at the face of the man he'd been waiting to see. The pallor of Goku Son's complexion was an unnerving sight. Now Piccolo was seeing too many symptoms. Son's complexion, his aforementioned bite wounds, his mysterious absence during the night, and the discomfort showing by the pained expression on the man's face all added up to trouble. Piccolo felt very strongly that Mr. Son could be hiding something, or even could already be on the wrong side of this fight, depending how far things had gone the previous night.

Goku walked in with Chi-Chi latched onto his arm and an apologetic smile on his face. "W-what are you all doing gathered here so early?"

"Mr. Son!" Piccolo said. "Where were you last night?"

"Uh!" Goku startled as he walked forward, before peering suspiciously at Piccolo. "Who are _you_?"

Chi-Chi rubbed a hand soothingly down Goku's arm. "He's Mr. Piccolo, the man who graciously came here at Father and Mr. Roshi's behest to help you, Goku."

"Helpme?" Goku asked dubiously as he processed the intense look directed towards him from Piccolo. "He doesn't _look_ like he wants to help me."

"I want to help this town, Mr. Son." Piccolo said. "Whether I help _you_ depends on where you currently stand in this."

As the others frowned incredulously at Piccolo, Goku tilted his head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Goku. "How are you feeling, Mr. Son? You look pale. And being out and about so early must be uncomfortable for you."

Goku furrowed his brows in confusion. He realized he looked pale yesterday, so that was no surprise. But this strange man's astute observation of his not feeling well at the moment was unnerving. Goku wondered why Piccolo was attributing his unwell feelings to the early hour. Truth be told, he was incredibly relieved upon entering the front door. The sun outside along his walk from Vegeta's castle was so bright, it seemed to be giving him a great headache and hurting his eyes.

"I-I do have a bit of a headache," when Chi-Chi and the others responded with alarmed expression, Goku hurried to amend his statement, "but I'm fine, really."

"Goku," Chi-Chi released her grip on her fiancé's arm, "you should go lay down. Mr. Piccolo just said you shouldn't be up and about, and you just said yourself that you're not feeling well."

Goku opened his mouth to argue, but at Chi-Chi's heated glare, he gave in, realizing there was no point in arguing with her. He grumbled in defeat, "Alright, Chi-Chi."

"Before you do," Piccolo said, stopping Goku in his progress towards the stairs, "tell us where you were last night, before you came here."

Goku froze, before turning to face Piccolo with a sense of unease. For some reason, he felt he shouldn't tell Piccolo where he was. In spite of the strange happenings at Vegeta's castle, Goku didn't believe Vegeta deserved having anyone storm his place, especially when Goku knew the prince would be resting again, as he was when Goku left. And for some reason, Goku suspected that Piccolo _intended_ to storm the castle.

A sly smile crossed Piccolo's face. "What's causing your hesitation, Mr. Son? Are you _protecting_ the vampire?"

Goku gasped as Krillin, Mr. Roshi and Mr. King all exclaimed, "vampire?!"

"Yes." Piccolo said. "I'm afraid that is the monster that killed Miss Brief, and currently intends to kill Mr. Son."

Goku felt anger rise to his chest. This man had no right to come into his home and make such alarming and false claims. Goku was certain something strange had happened to Bulma, but it certainly couldn't have been a vampire. Especially since Piccolo seemed to be insinuating that the person Goku spent the evening with was the vampire, and Vegeta was no monster. He was just a man who liked Goku (maybe more than he should have), but _definitely_ did not want Goku dead.

Goku scoffed, before glaring at Piccolo. "That's not true! I don't care who you are, Piccolo. I'm not listening to this!"

Chi-Chi reached for Goku. "Goku!"

Goku swatted Chi-Chi's hand from his shoulder and stepped towards the stairs again, while continuing to glare at Piccolo. "Bulma's death hasn't been easy on anyone, and now you scare them all by claiming that there's a monster on the loose, when nothing of the sort is happening?!"

Piccolo crossed his arms. " _Isn't_ it? The vampire is a sly, seductive creature, Son. It gradually feeds off its victim's blood to eventually claim the soul, without its victim ever realizing what is happening before it's too late. You have the marks on your neck, you are losing pallor, and you clearly are feeling sensitive to light. I've noticed the symptoms by watching you since you arrived here."

Krillin gasped. "Goku! He's right! I was _wondering_ if something was wrong with your eyes. I've never seen you so tense and edgy, either."

"Maybe Chi-Chi's right." Goku said with an angered glower at his friends. "I _should_ get some rest. Maybe then, you'll all realize it's Bulma you should be focused on, not me."

When Goku turned to storm up the stairs, Chi-Chi grunted in frustration and moved to pursue him, but Piccolo placed a stilling hand on her shoulder. "Leave him for now. I have all the information I needed from him for the time being, and he _is_ right about one thing."

Roshi removed his hat and rubbed his bald head. "What's that?"

"He is not our biggest concern right now. We need to find Miss Brief and the vampire."

"This is so unlike Goku to act this way." Chi-Chi grumbled as she reluctantly stepped down the stairs.

"Another symptom confirming the changes taking place in Mr. Son, I'm afraid." Piccolo said indifferently.

"Wait." Krillin said. " _Find_ Bulma?"

Piccolo and Roshi exchanged a glance, both knowing Bulma was not dead, at least not any longer. "It's too late for Miss Brief." Piccolo said. "She is one of _them_ now, though not as dangerous as the vampire who turned her. The best we can do for her is give her a true death so her soul can rest."

Chi-Chi gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "That's horrible! And you think Gok-"

"It's not too late for him." Piccolo said. "Not if we act fast. Does anyone know who Mr. Son was visiting yesterday?"

Krillin, Mr. Roshi, Chi-Chi and Mr. King exchanged curious glances, looking dumbfounded, until a small, hopeful smile crossed Krillin's face. "Maybe Yamcha would know."

"Go ask him." Piccolo said, before scowling. "I don't know why he isn't here already. I thought Mr. Puar cared about this cause."

Krillin nodded. "I'm sure he just slept in." He jumped when Piccolo glowered impatiently. "Right! I'll get Yamcha at his place and be right back."

While Krillin hurried out the door, Piccolo watched the others carefully. They were still straining themselves, trying to think of who could be behind this. Piccolo suspected Miss King would be the most likely one to know, given that she was Son's fiancé and apparently such a close friend with Miss Brief.

Piccolo cleared his throat. "You should all know, whoever this vampire is, he or she would be someone new to the area, who Miss Brief would've had interest in before she died. You also would never see this person out and about during the daytime."

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply, shocked by the news. Yamcha most certainly couldn't be the vampire, because he'd been a local since before Chi-Chi could remember, and he was always out during the day. There was only one other person striking Bulma's interest, and he fit Piccolo's description perfectly. But if Goku visited Prince Vegeta, what would he have to hide? Would giving the prince's name to Piccolo betray Goku somehow? Well, that wasn't true, she decided, not if this was for Goku's own good.

With a downcast gaze, Chi-Chi sighed. "Prince Vegeta."

At Chi-Chi's quiet utterance, Roshi raised a brow. "What's that, Miss King?"

"Prince Vegeta?" Mr. King repeated. "Chi-Chi, are you sure?"

"He _is_ recently arrived here, by a mysterious boat crash with no other survivors, no less." Roshi mused while pulling pensively on his white beard. "And I believe I saw Miss Brief dancing with him at the Briefs' party."

Ox King's eyes bulged. "Yes, yes, you're right, Mr. Roshi! Good thinking, Chi-Chi!" He looked at Piccolo with a frown of consternation. "So, Prince Vegeta is a…vampire?"

Chi-Chi wrung her hands together and flushed. "I only know how Goku likes to run off to that old castle to explore so often...and Bulma really liked Prince Vegeta."

Piccolo ignored Mr. King's question and turned to Chi-Chi with a raised brow. "That old castle?"

"Apparently," Roshi said, "it's been in Prince Vegeta's family for decades, maybe longer." He shrugged. "I believe it was the reason he came here."

"Perhaps." Piccolo said while walking to the sofa where the others were gathered together. "But not the only reason. Someone must take me to this castle today."

When Piccolo looked expectantly at one person after another, Miss King shook her head in refusal. Ox joined hands with his daughter, indicating he would not leave her. Piccolo would not argue with that. Someone needed to stay and keep an eye on Mr. Son, which would be more difficult than they might anticipate. However, this left only Mr. Roshi as an option for his guide, and Piccolo did not want a feeble old man's assistance.

Roshi scowled at Piccolo. "Is there a problem, Mr. Piccolo? I'm more capable than I look."

Piccolo frowned. Before he could tell the old man how terribly _in_ capable he appeared to Piccolo, the door flew open with Krillin rushing in again, this time looking in a panic compared to his prior arrival.

"Krillin?" Chi-Chi asked as Ox King furrowed his brows with concern.

Krillin panted and braced his hands against his knees, shaking his head as he attempted to speak but couldn't catch his breath. The others waited anxiously but patiently to hear the cause of his distress.

"Y-Yamcha," Krillin huffed, "wasn't home."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips. "Is that all, Krillin? Really, you made us all nervous for that? Go look for him!"

Krillin waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "That's just it! I did."

Piccolo became alarmed. "Did you find him?"

Piccolo knew, after their separation at the cemetery the night before, that no one understood the dangers as well as he did. If they weren't careful and a vampire decided to attack...

Krillin lowered his head. "I did. He was...he _is_...dead."

"Dammit!" Piccolo growled. "I told him to be careful!"

"Yamcha's dead too now?!" Chi-Chi shrieked before falling into her father's receptive arms.

"This is terrible!" Mr. King said as he supported his collapsing daughter. "What can we do?"

Piccolo focused his gaze on Krillin and spoke through clenched teeth. "There is much to be done, and no time to waste. Someone needs to drive a stake through Mr. Puar's heart, before we have another one on our hands."

"M-me?" Krillin said, reluctantly agreeing to be the one put to that task. He was the one, after all, who found Yamcha and knew where the body was. Yamcha was also _his_ friend. As difficult and gruesome as his assignment sounded, he also suspected that the other tasks to come would be worse.

"If any of you come across Bulma Brief, she needs the same treatment. Don't be fooled by her act of seduction." As Roshi opened his mouth to object with a pout, Piccolo glared sternly. "A stake in her heart, Mr. Roshi, or she will kill you."

Roshi gulped, but nodded his agreement. He hated the thought of having to respond to the advances from a beautiful young woman with violence, but he understood that Bulma Brief was no longer a woman, but a monster in woman's skin.

"Mr. and Miss King," Piccolo addressed the distressed father and daughter, "I will need you two to keep a close eye on Son, and watch for any signs of his condition changing. Do not let him leave this place, especially after nightfall."

Chi-Chi's lip trembled as she nodded with determination. She wouldn't let anything happen to Goku, she reminded herself. She would sit by his bedside all night, she would feed him there in his room, she would even strap him to the bed if he became resistant, as she knew he often would do in regards to doctor's orders. But she would _not_ let her fiancé die.

Piccolo reached into his coat, pulling out an item to hand to Chi-Chi. "Hang this above his window."

Chi-Chi raised a brow as she opened her palm to inspect the jagged item deposited there harshly by Piccolo. It was a wooden cross, no bigger than four inches long. She couldn't imagine what good it would do if this evil was so powerful, but she accepted it, assuming that every bit of effort was worthwhile.

"Mr. King," Piccolo said, "do you have garlic in your kitchen?"

"O-of course! I love garlic in my food!"

Piccolo gave a curt nod. "Good. Hang it all around Son's room. The more, the better."

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows. "But he has a headache. Wouldn't the smell make it worse?"

That brought a smirk to Piccolo's face. "Mr. Son won't like the garlic, no. If the process is farther than I'm assuming, it may even make him sicker. But that is a substance that sickens _vampires_ , Miss King, not people. If we expose him to it, it only helps deter the process from completing."

"Oh." Chi-Chi gasped. "W-we'll get plenty of garlic in there, then!"

"Good." Piccolo said. "Then Ican handle the most important task of all-handling the root of these problems. I will go to Prince Vegeta's castle to confront the vampire."

Roshi gawked at the determined man. "W-what will you do, Mr. Piccolo? If he truly is such a powerful monster, surely you're no match for him."

Piccolo glared and clenched his jaw. None of the people of this town realized how committed Piccolo was to fighting this evil. For centuries, his family had been enemies with the vampire. They thought they had exterminated them all, but of course, the prince had to remain elusive. The one regret Piccolo had was that he never had the chance to avenge his father's death against the one who killed his father over two centuries ago. Piccolo would always remember the name of his father's murderer, though he never saw the attack. He had only just been born at the time, though now even _he'd_ been hunting the monsters himself for more than one hundred years. Not only vampires had secrets.

"Mr. Piccolo?"

At Roshi's prodding, Piccolo snapped out of his deep thoughts when the old man cast him a dubious look. Piccolo grunted in disdain. "We'll see _who's_ no match for _who_. Are you coming with me or not?"

Roshi raised his brows, finding himself somewhere between surprise and disbelief at Piccolo's attitude. "I suppose I have to, for you to find Prince Vegeta's castle. At any rate, you shouldn't go alone up there. I know Prince Vegeta has a servant-a butler, of sorts. The man is huge. _I_ wouldn't want-"

"I'm not you." Piccolo interrupted gruffly. "But if you feel the need to come, let's go. I want the element of surprise, and to get there well before sunset."

With that, Piccolo tipped his hat at the others and left the King residence with Roshi, while Chi-Chi and Ox set about prepping Goku's room for his protection. Krillin set off to put Yamcha to rest, while all of them warily anticipated nightfall. Now, in the hours of daylight, they had the advantage. But they all knew that in the evening, the vampires would rise, and Goku might become difficult to handle, if his behavior upon returning home was any indication. Meanwhile, Prince Vegeta slept in the darkness of his castle basement, protected by Nappa, but unaware of the planned assault coming to his castle.


	9. Difficult Decisions

Krillin let out a heavy sigh, his hands shaking as he wrung them together and stared at the lifeless body of his friend laid out before him in the undertaker's office. Lifeless as the body appeared, Krillin understood that it would reanimate if he didn't do what had to be done. It felt like he'd been deliberating over this for hours, when in reality, it'd only been thirty minutes at the most. Yamcha already lost his life. Allowing him to rise again as the same monstrosity that killed him wouldn't be right. But the alternative was gruesome in Krillin's mind; it was so hard to face.

He reached a hand slowly, gliding it inches over the wooden tabletop in the center of the office on which Yamcha's body laid. His fingers fell on the rough wood of the pointed stake that he'd carved for this task, which was deposited beside the limp, pale arm of his dead friend. Krillin's fingers curled slowly around the splintering wood until he held it in a firm grasp.

Krillin took another deep breath as he looked at Yamcha's face. His skin was so pale, his eyes were closed, and his black hair shagged roughly around his handsome face. His lips were nearly a shade of blue, and on his neck, Krillin could see the very small, delicate, raw bite marks that had ended him. As Krillin looked past Yamcha's discolored scar across his cheek to his eyes again, a terrifying momentary image flashed across his mind. The imagined sight of Yamcha's eyes opening to look directly at Krillin with deadly intentions sent a chill through his body.

Krillin's teeth chattered together unwillingly as he twisted the stake in his grip and placed his other hand around it, as if the security of a doubled grip on the device would make this any easier. Nothing could make this easier, he realized, nothing at all. Krillin closed his eyes tightly as his gut wrenched with disgust and guilt at what he was about to do. He wondered why he was the one stuck with this task, just as he was realizing that Piccolo and Roshi were facing Prince Vegeta at the castle right about now, and Mr. and Miss King were saddled with the task of handling Goku's condition. Krillin knew he had to do his part, too, without complaint.

Clenching his teeth and opening his eyes, Krillin looked down at Yamcha with a new light of determination. This had to be done for the town, for himself, and most of all, for Yamcha. Krillin clasped the stake tightly in both hands and raised it above his head before he decisively took the plunge.

* * *

A pair of determined men craned their necks as they stood in their Victorian overcoats at Prince Vegeta's doorstep in the hot sunlight, looking up the length of the castle's massive double doors. Piccolo twisted his lips as he studied the massive, ornate structure, which was practically surging with dark energy. Roshi tapped his foot anxiously as they waited.

"Do you expect them," Roshi asked with a dubious frown, "to allow us in?"

Piccolo turned to his companion and chuckled wryly. "Of course not. Prince Vegeta is incapable of doing so at this hour, while his servant would know better than to allow _us_ inside." At Roshi's confounded look, Piccolo added, "It's not in his master's best interest, and vampire slaves are extremely loyal."

Roshi nodded mutely, while Piccolo returned his gaze to the doors, studying the exterior of the castle front. After a few minutes of shifting his weight and waiting in silence, Roshi raised his brows at Piccolo. "So…what is our plan?"

"Shh!" Piccolo pressed his brows together in deep concentration as Roshi grunted in surprise at the other man's chastising tone.

When Roshi opened his mouth to speak, Piccolo cut him off with a curt chuckle and a point towards a window a few feet to the left. Roshi leaned past Piccolo to leer at the window. Surprisingly, he recognized a large silhouette crossing the room, to whom Piccolo called out, "We are here to see your master! Allow us access now or we will talk to him about this when he wakes!"

Roshi frowned as the figure crossed the room hurriedly, disappearing from view through the window without a sound. He raised a brow at Piccolo, unsure what this was all about, or how Piccolo was aiming to get into the castle without confrontation.

Nappa was a large, powerful man. And if he was truly determined to protect the sleeping vampire, Roshi had his doubts about whether any of this was a good idea. Subconsciously, he clutched-through the course fabric of his black overcoat-the wooden stake hidden in his pocket. Piccolo had also supplied him with a vial of holy water, which was hidden in his opposite pocket, though he prayed to God he would have no need for either item.

A metallic clack sounded from the other side of the door, making Roshi perk up with interest as his eyes set expectantly on the line of division between the doors. It widened as the door creaked, paused, then creaked again as it opened wider. When it was only a few inches opened, a scowling, unpleasant face was pushed out through the slit of an opening. Mr. Nappa's eyes searched Roshi's person up and down before his lip turned up in a sneer and he looked over an unaffected Mr. Piccolo.

Piccolo clasped his hands casually at his waist, while the expression on his face remained anything _but_ casual. "We wish to see Prince Vegeta."

"He's _not_ ," Nappa began as the gap of the door's opening slowly closed, "available. Come back in the e-"

Piccolo roughly planted a foot in the closing doorway. "I'm not _asking_. Tell him Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Roshi wish to see him."

Nappa glared through the slit in the doorway when his second attempt to force the doors closed failed, only making Piccolo issue a grunt at the disturbance to his foot. "Master will not be pleased."

"I know that." Piccolo smiled slyly as the pressure eased off his foot. "He'll have to forgive us for disturbing his rest."

Nappa narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. "How do you know the master is resting?"

"I know your master well, Servant."

" _You_ ," Nappa growled, "do not know Prince Vegeta."

Piccolo glowered back at the stubborn glare of the vampire's slave. Piccolo would know one of them anywhere. Even worse than the creature that created them, those beings needed to be put down, too. But Piccolo also realized this made Nappa more formidable than some large strong human.

"Please, Mr. Nappa," Roshi wisely interjected, "let us into the waiting room. Then you'll have no worries about the vampire being angered over your refusal to be polite to his guests."

Nappa drew his lips in a hard line as he mulled over Roshi's reasonable suggestion. As much as he wanted to beat the living hell out of the rude intruder and his elderly companion, Nappa was concerned that Prince Vegeta might be angry with him for doing so, as proved to be the case when Goku Son trespassed in the castle.

With a decisive sneer, Nappa opened the doors, expecting the two men to walk calmly into the waiting room, as promised. When they lunged past him into the castle with vigor and intent, Nappa spun around and growled at the deceptive, scurrying intruders. These guests would not be so easily handled, but he knew now that he had to do whatever it would take to protect his master and his secrets, at least until the sun set.

* * *

Goku woke from his rest, in his own bed in the sunlit Kings' home, his head throbbing as he immediately recognized an unpleasant smell. He wrinkled his nose as he sat up in bed, disbelievingly eyeing the changed environment of his room.

Hanging all over, as if decorative mobiles, where nearly a dozen entire cloves of garlic, strung across the window frames, furniture, and lamps. Beside him on the lacquered nightstand, a porcelain cup of hot tea waited, still steaming, as if recently placed there. The scent completely disagreed with his nose, though he couldn't tell if it was worse than the garlic. Another strange addition, the cross hanging oddly over his window, struck Goku as out of place in his room.

He brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing the tender area between his eyes, just as footsteps sounded from the stairs. Goku didn't have time to question the oddity of hearing footsteps from that far, when usually he'd only be able to hear steps from the hall just outside, before his door opened, revealing his fiancé and soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi carried in a tray and placed it dismissively on the side table near the door, before sitting on the bed beside him. "You're awake."

Goku quirked a brow at Chi-Chi's oddly patronizing tone, while she and her father smiled at him with guarded expressions. He'd never seen either of them act that way towards him, and he couldn't understand why they were starting now.

Goku threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked at Chi-Chi. "What's going on?"

Chi-Chi scooted closer, her warm, silk-covered outer thigh butting against the rougher fabric of Goku's sleeping clothes. "Here," she reached for the teacup and offered it to Goku, "have some tea."

Goku pushed it away. "No, thank you."

"Goku," Ox said, "you really should eat something. Chi-Chi made some of your favorites while you were resting."

Goku followed Ox's hand as it gestured towards the tray of food Chi-Chi had carried in. Usually, he would find such an offer enticing, but Goku felt oddly repulsed by the strong odors wafting from the tray. "My _favorites_?"

Chi-Chi scowled at Goku's dubious tone. "Yes, your favorites! Eat!"

As Chi-Chi stood to head swiftly towards the dresser, Goku grimaced, his stomach churning at the mere thought of her removing the silver lids from the foods and strengthening the scents in the room.

At the risk of his fiancé's offense, Goku waved a hand in refusal. "No, Chi-Chi! I don't want anything!"

"Goku!" Ox gasped, "what is happening to you?"

Chi-Chi returned empty-handed to the bed, wrapping an arm over Goku's shoulder as she scowled at her father. "You know very well what's happening to him! We mustn't upset him, Father!"

"Oh!" Ox gasped before smiling apologetically at Goku, "is there anything I can get you, Goku?"

Goku blinked in bewilderment, his gaze shifting from father to daughter as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. He had a very bad feeling. Something wasn't right, and it wasn't just what was going on in his room that he was concerned about.

"Anything at all?" Ox pressed with a hopeful, toothy grin.

Goku contorted his brows in confusion, before deciding with a subtle shrug, "you could take all this garlic out of my room, and tell me what happened with Piccolo...and Bulma...and Vegeta."

Chi-Chi gasped sharply, while her father cringed. She felt emotions welling in her chest, realizing that her fiancé was indeed showing the signs Piccolo had warned them about. He wasn't being himself. The Goku she knew would never refuse her cooking. All at once, the buildup became too much to bear as she let out a misery-laden wail of a cry.

Goku gaped at his emotional fiancé. He had no idea what he'd said to upset her so much, but he really did need to know what was happening, especially with the feelings he was having, and now seeing their reluctance to tell him anything. His mind kept returning to Vegeta. Something wasn't right!

"Mr. King!" Goku addressed the older man formally, yet with a glare, "tell me! What is Piccolo doing?"

Disturbed by Goku's harshness and distrust, Chi-Chi wailed again, before running from the room with her head in her hands. Goku looked towards the doorway, then Mr. King, who was also watching his daughter's hasty exit with a helpless expression.

"I-" Ox's eyes darted back to Goku as his posture deflated, then back to the doorway, then back to Goku again. "I-I'm sorry, Goku!" His head shot towards the doorway again. "Excuse me! Just w-wait here!"

As Ox ran out the door calling Chi-Chi's name, Goku rubbed the back of his head, frowning to himself. If they weren't going to shed some light on what was happening, Goku would just have to find out for himself. Besides, it would be a great relief to escape from that oppressive room.

Without hesitation, Goku stood from the bed to reach for his dresser drawer, slipped on a new pair of pants and a heavier shirt, and darted for the door. He knew Chi-Chi wouldn't be happy when she found him gone, but he had to get to that castle.

When his vacant room was later disturbed by the sighing entrance of a somber woman, the whoosh of the door was the most notable sound. Chi-Chi was speechless as she looked into the room to find Goku gone again. This only confirmed that he was as bad as he seemed. If he needed so badly to get to Piccolo and the others, and to escape the scents of garlic and his beloved foods, then Goku was becoming less human by the minute. Still, she couldn't believe that her love would be lost. She had to have faith that Piccolo and Mr. Roshi were putting a stop to this.

* * *

Putting a stop to this was exactly what those men were trying to do as they evaded Nappa's pursuit and searched the castle. Roshi wandered towards the stairs, while Piccolo knew exactly in which type of environment the evil Prince would be sleeping. As Roshi entered room after room upstairs, Piccolo was stalked by the angered servant as he made his way towards the dark room that led to a downward-heading staircase. Piccolo smiled at the sight, feeling smug with his discovery, even though the sun was preparing to set and it was getting late. There wasn't much time.

"Turn around and face me, you slug!"

Piccolo lowered his chin, frowning deeply at the resentful voice of the doorman he'd so cunningly worked his way past. If only he'd said something when Roshi headed up the stairs. Dealing with this fiend alone would have been more satisfactory, but now the chance that he might not be capable of doing it at all made him regret his decision. Slowly, Piccolo turned to glare at the menacingly large man and powerful behind him.

"That's right!" Nappa chuckled, "if you think you'll get past me that easily, you really are too full of yourself. There's no way you're going to disturb the master before nightfall."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly by his sides. "How old is your master?" He tilted his head in thought. "One hundred? Two hundred?"

Nappa drew his head back with a dubious scowl. "What are you going on about? I don't ask the master his age. Is this your way of stalling to avoid the beat-down I'm about to give you?"

"But you _know_ it's possible that he is that old." Piccolo replied with a satisfied smirk. "Tell me, how does it feel to be a slave? Slave to a vampire that's probably killed hundreds, maybe thousands?"

"You mean to be powerful and immortal myself?" Nappa asked with a demonstrative opening and closing of his powerful fist. "It feels pretty damn good. Better than being on the wrong side of things, like you."

Nappa stepped aggressively towards Piccolo. Piccolo flinched, but wouldn't back down. Instinctively, he wanted to reach for the crucifix in his overcoat pocket, but he knew that would do no good against this one. He was no vampire. It might have some effect, but Piccolo knew he needed more to combat this powerful foe. He needed a strategy. The standoff became more tense as Nappa took yet another domineering step forward, closing the gap just as a loud boom echoed from the entryway of the castle.

Nappa raised a brow at the intrusion. "Prince Vegeta?"

"Prince Vegeta!" The voice yelling from the castle's entrance was instantly recognized by both parties as they looked at one another in shock, debating whether to call out for the man who could just as easily side with either of them. "Mr. Roshi!"

When the sound of footsteps thumping loudly and quickly up the stairs alerted them that Goku had gone the other way to pursue the older man, Nappa pounded a fist in his hand and smirked at Piccolo. He was going to take care of this ill-intentioned trespasser now, while he knew he still had the upper hand.

As the noise from the scuffle starting from below traveled upstairs, Goku hesitated in the hall, glancing over his shoulder as he debated whether to return downstairs or continue chasing the shadows he'd seen sweeping past the staircase. The nearby moan of an old man drew him instead towards the next open doorway. Goku tiptoed towards the door, keeping his steps silent as he peered past the opening to view the moving figures behind the doorway. His breath caught in his throat when he sighted Mr. Roshi with one of the bizarre women he'd encountered in his bed the other night. She looked weary and weak as she draped her body over Roshi's, but Goku was willing to bet the old man didn't mind. Then Roshi's posture slackened as the woman moaned sensually into his neck and caressed his back with her lithe fingers.

Goku almost thought he was intruding on something private, until the woman turned just slightly to reveal to Goku her mouth's contact with Roshi's slim, wrinkled neck. Goku's presence remained unnoticed as the woman's eyes shut lustfully and her upper lip pulled back from Roshi's skin. A crimson flood of blood was revealed to Goku's eyes, which the woman hungrily caught with her tongue and lapped off Roshi's skin. Goku gaped, his heart pounding in his chest, when he noted Roshi's fingers clinging to something by his other side.

"Mr. Ro-"

Goku's voice served as a helpful distraction for Roshi, who took the opportunity of being freed from the woman's leeching lips. He plunged the item in his hand forcefully into the woman's chest. When the woman screamed and Roshi stumbled backwards, Goku's eyes bulged as a thick piece of gnarled wood was revealed protruding from the woman's chest.

"Roshi!" Goku stumbled forward, unsure who he was lunging for. Roshi seemed woozy and shocked by his own action, while the woman...

Goku extended his hands towards the woman who was visibly wilting to the floor. "A-are you-"

Her sudden collapse on the ground, which ended in a hard thud on the waxed, wooden floor, made Goku stand upright in alarm with his hands by his sides.

"Goku!" Roshi was the first to speak, having regained his voice after staring in horror at the dead body of the vampire on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

As Roshi clasped his palm protectively over his bloody neck, Goku snapped back to reality, blinking in realization when he recalled exactly what he was supposed to be doing at the castle. "Vegeta!"

As Goku dashed out of the room, Roshi grimaced in realization. His old pupil and dear friend had been terribly misled, if he felt so driven to rush there for the vampire's sake. But when Goku set his mind on something, Roshi knew there was no stopping him. He felt horrible for poor Piccolo. He would have no chance of staking the vampire now.

"Prince Vegeta!" Goku called as his feet moved quickly down the stairs and his eyes fervently searched his surroundings for signs of the others.

It was when he reached the landing of the stairs that Goku recalled the earlier sounds of a scuffle down below. He turned to the dark room where he'd seen Prince Vegeta the other night, assuming that was where Vegeta would be. When he was greeted by the sight of Nappa bashing a fist over Piccolo's head, Goku stumbled back in perplexity. Nappa turned at the sound of Goku's footsteps with a hostile glare.

"What's going on here?" Goku asked, stepping into the dark room.

Piccolo groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he clung to Nappa's leg and attempted to climb to his feet. "Son! You need to take action now or your life is forfeit!"

Goku's brows creased tightly in confusion as Nappa roughly shook Piccolo's hold off his leg and turned his attention to Goku. "This trespasser was trying to kill Prince Vegeta! You couldn't possibly side with him."

"Kill Prince Vegeta?" Goku asked, sending Piccolo an incredulous glare. "You don't even know the man! Who are you to have the right to take his life?"

Piccolo groaned and rubbed his head, before raising his gaze to glare at Goku through the darkness. "That's just the problem. He is _no man_. He is a vampire, as I told you!"

"You!" Nappa snarled, before bending down to grasp Piccolo harshly by the neck of his overcoat.

"I think you'd better leave, Mr. Piccolo." Goku said, indicating for Nappa to set him free with a curt nod.

Reluctantly, Nappa threw Piccolo towards the doorway, while Goku stepped aside to make room for his exit.

"Piccolo!" Roshi's voice called from the entryway as Piccolo stumbled forward and became visible to the other man near the exit. "Come on, get out of here while you still can!"

Piccolo growled as Goku readied himself for a fight, but Roshi ran towards them, grasping the beaten Piccolo by the lapel of his overcoat and dragging him towards the exit. Defiantly, Piccolo staggered out of the castle, and Nappa hurried behind them to bar the doors.

When Nappa returned to the dark room where Goku stood solemnly, their eyes met. Prince Vegeta was still in his tomb at rest. It was much too early for him to rise at full strength, like the female vampire had unwisely decided to do before meeting her demise at the hands of Roshi. Somehow, Goku knew this, yet he still couldn't believe the man he was so drawn to was a...well, a vampire. Prince Vegeta had to have other reasons for being vulnerable in the daytime. It was just good he had Nappa looking after him.

Nappa's eyes lowered to the ground. He couldn't bring himself to thank the human who had so boldly entered the castle against his demands the other day. Yet, incredibly grateful was exactly how Nappa was feeling...and maybe a little flabbergasted. Here was a man who was willing to possibly put his life on the line for Nappa's master...a man who'd possibly just saved Nappa's life and Prince Vegeta's. Still, he was only a human and refused to acknowledge that Prince Vegeta was even a vampire. The master's lost lover he could not possibly be. This man was no Kakarot, and if he was no vampire bound to Prince Vegeta, Nappa had no need to show him respect.

"It was no problem, Nappa." Goku said with a smile.

"N-no problem?" Nappa balked. "I didn't-"

"You didn't have to." Goku explained with an understanding smile. "I know you will protect Vegeta. Keep taking good care of him. I'll be back."

Nappa gaped at Goku's back as the other man turned to leave. He didn't know what to make of that. The man seemed like he truly cared for Prince Vegeta, even more than Nappa expected him to. It was like...it was like Goku Son's feelings for the Prince ran deeper than he was letting on.

* * *

When Goku returned home that afternoon, he immediately settled in for a well-needed nap. Despite having an earlier nap, the afternoon sun and the castle escapade had completely drained his energy and returned that massive headache to full strength. Fortunately, he managed to slip in his home unnoticed, avoiding having any confrontations before he could find the rest he sought.

Chi-Chi tapped on Goku's door after noticing it was sealed shut again, after hours of the room being abandoned. She had received an alarming call from Mr. Piccolo and was expecting Goku back at any minute. When she found the room torn up in a shambles, with the garlic disposed of and the sheets thrown off the bed while Goku slept unusually still, flat on his back in the center of it, she gasped quietly. She did not want to wake him. She did not want to alarm him, even when she was feeling incredibly alarmed. She was only grateful that Mr. Piccolo was already on his way over. He would know what to do with Goku.

While Goku slept, Piccolo arrived, being immediately bombarded by Chi-Chi and her concerns over Goku's return behavior. She didn't care to notice Piccolo's fatigued and battered state, though the bruising from Nappa's beating was already visible on his face. After Chi-Chi divulged everything out of the ordinary, Piccolo's scowl held his concern and contempt for the turning vampire. He knew from his earlier encounter with Goku that the transformation was further along than Piccolo hoped.

"What are you going to do?" Chi-Chi finally asked when she realized the situation was dire.

Piccolo set his jaw tightly before forcing the words. He didn't want to be the one to say this, let alone do it, but it was all up to him now. These people were clueless. "We need to lock him up, for his own safety and everyone else's." He glared at Chi-Chi's shocked expression. " _Before_ nightfall."

Chi-Chi gaped, but fervently nodded in agreement. "If that's what we have to do to save him."

"It is." Piccolo said. "If he interacts with that vampire again, there will be no stopping this. Locking him away is the only way I see possible to keep him alive, especially because he will _want_ to see the vampire when he wakes." Piccolo frowned at the somber expression on Chi-Chi's face, but he continued, "Hopefully we can prevent him from arising at all during the night, when he is likely to be most difficult. Have your father summon Dr. Brief. I'm sure the doctor can inject Son with a sedative potent enough to last through the night."

Chi-Chi nodded and wrung her hands together. "I'll have my father ask him."

Making her way towards the stairs, Chi-Chi grabbed her father and informed him of Piccolo's decision. She knew Goku would not be happy about this when he woke, but they had to act now, while he was out cold and harmless. She could hardly believe that her dear, sweet Goku could be dangerous, but apparently, that was precisely the deceptive danger of a vampire.

Chi-Chi knew exactly where to keep Goku safe, which she was sure Piccolo was already aware of, seeing that he seemed so certain in his planning. Dr. Brief's home included a single solitary cell, reserved for the mentally unstable patient not suited to stay in the hospital with others. Dr. Brief had this built into his home solely for the requirement of direct observation around the clock with this sort of patient, and the fact that he needed to be home with his family. The room would be perfect for this situation, and Chi-Chi was certain they could return Goku to normal, if only they could keep him contained long enough. The vampire would never be able to reach him. She just hoped Goku didn't hate her for this decision when he woke.


	10. Change Of Plans

Vegeta's expectant smile was concealed by darkness as he stood on the balcony, where he'd flown the instant he woke from his day's rest. He had been waiting for this moment, and he was finally ready to make Kakarot his. Vegeta's smile quickly faded, though, as he realized something was very wrong. He could not sense Kakarot's presence in that room-he could not sense _where_ Kakarot's presence was.

Vegeta's lips turned down in a deep scowl and his brows lowered into an intense glare as he reached for the balcony door, only to feel a searing pain shoot through his fingers. While withdrawing his hand into his chest with a hiss, Vegeta recognized through the panes of glass in the doorway the movement of a figure within the room. It was the figure of a man, though certainly not Kakarot.

Vegeta scoffed to himself as a wry smile crossed his face. He recognized what _this_ was, and if those weak mortals thought they could possibly keep him away from Kakarot, he would show them exactly how useless their efforts were. He would find Kakarot, but not before making the meddlers pay.

Vegeta nearly reached for the door again in his fury, but growled when he recalled the pain he'd felt the first time he touched it. Fortunately for him, physical contact wasn't required to open a mere door. Vegeta let out one psychic concentrated blast, forcing the doors to fly wide open, even breaking the hinges from the booming force as he glared at the shadowed figure standing in the room.

"You have made a drastic mistake," Vegeta said as he stepped towards the doorway, "and it will cost you your life."

The figure stepped forward brazenly, revealing his cocky grin to Vegeta's seething countenance. "I don't see it that way."

Vegeta growled and lunged for the man. "I'll kill you now!"

Yet, Vegeta seized when a disgusting, repellant scent filled his nostrils. He couldn't bring himself to enter that room. A closer look confirmed his suspicion-the room was cloaked in garlic and holy water. That was why he couldn't open the window.

Piccolo smirked victoriously as he watched the realization dawning on the vampire's face. The vampire had to realize that Piccolo was not some unworthy opponent. When the monster narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Piccolo chuckled.

"Where is he?"

Piccolo's smirk stretched wider. "Who?"

"You did something with him." Vegeta clenched his teeth as he spoke, fighting to suppress the raging fury that was simmering beneath the surface. "Reveal him now, and I _might_ show you some mercy."

"Really? _You_ would spare me? That's hard to believe." Piccolo crossed his arms. "For hundreds of years, you monsters have been bloodthirsty killers. You spare no one."

Vegeta smirked. "You're right. I never said I would _spare_ you. You will die, regardless. I was simply offering to give you a quick death, rather than the slow torture I'm planning right now."

Piccolo chuckled and took a brazen step forward. "You are in no position to kill me now, and I believe _you_ are the one who should have the advantage at this hour. Imagine how things will change, once the sun rises."

Vegeta bared his teeth as his eyes moved fervently, searching for a way to reach his untouchable prey. He could not tolerate the mockery coming from his counterpart, though! Something wasn't right here. This human knew too much about vampires. Vegeta's vampiric weaknesses shouldn't have been so clear to a mortal.

Piccolo waved his fingers, beckoning for Vegeta to come. "Come and get me, if you can."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Me?" Piccolo smirked, while a look of realization crossed Vegeta's face. "I'm Piccolo. I think you already know _what_ I am."

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists. "Mortal or not, you will die by my hands, and you cannot stop me from taking Kakarot!"

Piccolo's eyes bulged. "K-Kakarot?"

"The man you are hiding from me."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the stricken look on Piccolo's face. It seemed that Piccolo recognized Kakarot's name, was even shocked to hear it. If Piccolo was truly a hunter, as Vegeta suspected, it was possible that the two of them could've crossed paths in the past. Possible, but unlikely.

Vegeta relaxed his posture and crossed his arms as a smile crossed his face. "Too much of a coward to come forward and face me? Are you that intent on hiding behind your relics, Hunter?" Piccolo glared, but remained stationed where he was. "Then I am done wasting my time here. When we meet again, there will be nowhere for you to hide."

Piccolo growled at the vampire's dismissive insults as Vegeta dissipated into an eerie cloud of black fog, before disappearing into the night sky. He had to take care of the vampire in the daytime, or he knew he'd be outmatched. But seeing that he failed the previous day, Piccolo wasn't sure if his original plan would work. Of course, Goku would be unable to interfere this time around. Still, Piccolo was wary of just how powerful of a foe Prince Vegeta was.

* * *

Krillin's downward gaze into his lap did nothing to conceal the anguish he was currently suffering. He was sitting on a bench at the deserted cemetery, overlooking Yamcha Puar's freshly dug grave. When a warm hand clasped gently over his shoulder, Krillin flinched and gasped, then relaxed again when he realized who it was.

"Krillin," Roshi said as he made his way around the bench and eased onto the seat beside him, "I've been looking all over for you. I'm not surprised to find you here." Roshi sighed. "You did what had to be done. Yamcha is in a better place now."

"I guess you're right." Krillin sighed. "I still hate it, though."

"We shouldn't be out here now, Krillin. It's not safe."

Krillin raised his head to eye the shadowy epitaph in the tombstone which he couldn't read in the darkness, then the shadowy visage of his elderly relative. "Is anywhere really safe for us?"

Roshi frowned in understanding, but clapped his hand against Krillin's back. "We should find Mr. Piccolo. He's the only one I trust now to know how to keep us alive."

"What's happened to Goku?"

Roshi was about to stand, but at Krillin's question, he simply lowered his head. "I'm afraid Mr. Piccolo has decided to lock him away at Dr. Brief's. Mr. Piccolo even received Miss King's approval to do so. He seems certain that it's the only way to keep Goku from the vampire, and therefore from turning." Roshi shook his head. "Goku's not himself anymore."

Krillin gasped. Roshi looked at the young man, intending to reassure him after receiving such shocking news, but when he saw Krillin's distant, fixed stare, he realized the younger man's gasp was not solely due to their conversation. Slowly, Roshi turned his head to view where Krillin was staring behind him, while a chill crawled up his spine.

Krillin's breathing became ragged as he stared at the unearthly figure staring back at him. He didn't know what to believe. He thought he'd believed the words when he was told before, but now that he was seeing her with his own eyes, he realized he didn't truly believe it, not until now. The two men stared, until Roshi finally forced himself to speak.

"B-Bulma?" Roshi breathed in awe.

Bulma's lush lips spread into a smile. "Mr. Roshi, Krillin. It is so good to see my old friends again."

Krillin felt his heart thumping in his chest as Bulma took a graceful step forward, and another one, her eyes intently set on him while her smile remained. Her eyes were mesmerizingly beautiful. He gulped. He couldn't move if he wanted to, though he was absolutely terrified and wished he could escape.

"Bulma..." Roshi muttered in a daze, while Krillin's dry mouth refused to form any words.

"Goku is locked away at Dr. Brief's, then?" Bulma smiled slyly and nodded as Roshi's eyes widened. "Yes, my prince will be pleased to know." Bulma closed her eyes momentarily, a serene look overtaking her pale face as her long lashes fluttered and she smiled again. "Vegeta..."

Roshi and Krillin exchanged a glance. They couldn't let her share that information with Prince Vegeta. The night was nearing its end, but the Prince knowing where to find Goku would start more trouble than they needed. Bulma's smile widened as she opened her eyes and a murderous intent shone in her eyes.

Roshi grimaced to himself and reached for the secure feeling of his stake in his hand. He was relieved when he felt it there, still in his overcoat pocket. He gripped the roughly carved wood in his palm and discreetly pulled it from his pocket while Bulma stared hungrily at Krillin. But then, she turned suddenly on Roshi, her keen eye catching the tool in his hand. When Bulma's influence on Krillin wore off with their loss of eye contact, his mouth fell open.

"Before I head to Prince Vegeta's castle," Bulma said to Roshi, "I'd like to give you a kiss goodbye."

Roshi's mouth slightly fell open as the grip on his stake loosened. Bulma proceeded towards him. He couldn't help being stunned by the way her eyes focused on him, the way her lips parted subtly, and the way she swaggered seductively towards him, swaying her curvy hips. Even if she was still human, this would be Roshi's ultimate weakness. He always had a thing for the beautiful young woman, and now she was offering herself to him, and she was even more enchanting as a vampire. His fingers unfurled as he was completely distracted by Bulma's sensual approach. The stake fell from his fingers.

At the thump of the stake hitting the hard soil, Krillin blinked out of his stupor. Roshi remained slack-jawed as Bulma reached for his cheek, gently stroking it as she licked her lips. When she opened her mouth to expose her pointed teeth, Krillin dove for the stake on the ground. Roshi froze while Bulma's teeth burrowed into his neck. Bulma's eyes rolled back in her head as blood filled her mouth, but she wasn't able to enjoy the sensation for more than a moment. A piercing pain shot through her back and chest and then radiated through her body. She felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. She screamed her dying breath before falling to the ground.

As Bulma fell, revealing Krillin panting, wide-eyed, behind her, Roshi gasped. "Krillin!"

* * *

"Bulma!" Vegeta's neck snapped to the side at the sensation of his disciple's energy fading. With his brows lowered in a glare, he nodded his acceptance, before finally smiling to himself. "Thank you, Miss Brief. You've served me well."

He was standing on a balcony, gazing into a room of a sleeping couple-not the first one he'd visited for the night. He needed to feed before a fight with Piccolo, but it seemed Piccolo warned the people in town to take precautions against him. So many rooms in the area were inadmissible, guarded by crosses and holy water. Fortunately, it seemed Vegeta had finally happened upon a pair who was not smart enough to protect themselves. It was ironic that he would be _there_ when he received Bulma's psychic message.

As Vegeta crept open the balcony doorway of the Briefs' bedroom terrace, he thought about how he would proceed with freeing Kakarot from his imprisonment. He would first feed off the deeply sleeping Briefs, but by the time he was fully satiated and powerful enough to overpower all his foes, dawn would be approaching.

With limited time, Vegeta couldn't risk throwing away his chances of retrieving Kakarot, not when the humans would surely retrieve his lover after sunrise. He had no doubt that Kakarot was being closely guarded during the night. That didn't mean the humans wouldn't let down their defenses during the daytime.

Bending down over Mrs. Brief and burying his fangs deeply into her neck, Vegeta prepared himself for battle, and a deep rest by getting his fill of blood. The humans and that hunter may have postponed his plans for a day with all their efforts of resistance, but tomorrow night would be the long-awaited night he was hoping for. One more night meant nothing to someone like him, who could live for eternity, but everything to _them_. It was time for Vegeta to leave for now. He needed to speak to Nappa.

* * *

Nappa paced anxiously, awaiting his master's return and guarding the castle for any sign of further intruders. He realized his master could handle himself, and that any intruder who considered barging into the castle during night hours had to be a suicidal fool, but Nappa was still anxious for his own survival. He was a great barrier that stood in the humans' way of destroying his master. Nappa didn't plan on being taken out anytime soon, not after he'd sacrificed his soul to preserve his life and gain immortality by Vegeta's side. When a familiar fleeting shadow finally approached in the sky, just as the sun was barely lighting the horizon, Nappa smiled in relief.

The vampire swooped in and assumed his human form with a determined glare. "Nappa, why didn't you inform me of there being a hunter in my castle?"

"I informed you of the intruders!"

" _Not_ ," Vegeta growled, "that one of them is a hunter!"

Nappa contorted his brows in confusion. "W-what is a _hunter_?"

"He's from a rare bloodline of humans-he's not _human_ , exactly."

Nappa cocked a brow. "Not human?"

"He's probably been hunting us all his life. He and his family have unique abilities. They are the reason there are so few of my kind left." As he eyed the rising light at the horizon, Vegeta huffed and cautiously stepped deeper into the shadows. "Nappa, the humans have Kakarot locked away in the Briefs' residence."

Nappa gasped. "What?"

"What do you expect?" Vegeta snapped. "He's beginning to change, but he's still vulnerable. Still, they're afraid of him."

Nappa chuckled and wrung his hands together excitedly. "What do you want me to do, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "The sun is rising. I need to rest. But while I do, you go there. Free Kakarot before sunset. Then take him here, where I expect you to bring him to me and keep anyone from disturbing us."

Nappa tilted his head. "Disturbing you from what?"

"From me turning him. For Kakarot to return to his original self, I have to make him one with me again."

Nappa's mouth fell open in realization. "O-oh!"

Vegeta growled through his teeth. "Are you capable of fulfilling your task?"

"Yes, Master!"

"Good." Vegeta squinted and braced an arm over his eyes as the blazing sun finally peeked over the horizon. "I need to rest. Wait until the end of the day, Nappa. Then do as I said."

"What about _now_ , Master? Aren't you vulnerable?"

Vegeta smirked. "By allowing Kakarot to stay in their hands for now, I have assured my own peaceful rest, Nappa. Kakarot will give them enough difficulty on his own. They won't have the chance to come after me again as long as they have their hands full trying to _save_  Kakarot."

Vegeta chuckled and turned to retreat into his castle, towards the comforting, dark soils, where the sun could not touch him. He only wished he could stay awake during the daylight hours so he could witness the hunter and the humans futilely attempting to subdue Kakarot.

* * *

At the Briefs home, as sunlight broke through the windows on the lower level of the home and flooded the halls, Piccolo stirred from his sleep. He had dozed off in a chair, at his post just down the hall from Goku's locked cell. At the sudden, forceful, metallic bang that echoed from the other end of the hall, Piccolo jumped and nearly fell out of his chair. As the banging continued, carrying on louder and in sets of three, Piccolo grimaced and turned his head in that direction.

"Kakarot…" Piccolo drawled as he rubbed his hands over his tired eyes. He rose to his feet when another set of three bangs sounded, followed by a furious yell.

Piccolo grit his teeth as he stared angrily towards that sealed cell, where Goku was trapped. He knew he was sought by this town to save all humans from the vampire, and he _did_ still want to save the human Goku Son. But with the vampire name by which Prince Vegeta called Goku Son revealed to him, things weren't quite so black and white for Piccolo anymore. For over a century, he'd wanted revenge against the one vampire responsible for killing his father. Now he had the chance for his revenge, but that would only happen if all traces of the innocent human, Goku Son, were gone.

Piccolo approached the thick, solid door and clenched his fists. When he looked up, his eyes met the furious set of eyes staring back at him through the tiny window of the cell door. Within the man behind those dark eyes existed both Piccolo's enemy, and his ally. From both sides, Piccolo knew he was hated at the moment. It was time for the day to start, and Piccolo knew it would not be an easy one.


	11. Conflicted

Goku narrowed his eyes at the face looking at him through the cell window. Recent events had been confusing enough, but now, he was at a loss. He had no idea what had turned his friends and loved ones against him enough to lock him in a cell as he slept, leaving him in the hands of Piccolo, of all people. _That_ was the problem. Piccolo was the problem- because it wasn't until his arrival that all of Goku's friends started acting like they'd gone mad.

"Good morning, Mr. Son."

Goku slammed his fist against the hard, clanging metal of the unbreakable cell door. "What is this?!"

"I apologize." Piccolo frowned and lowered his eyes momentarily. "I know this must be very confusing for you, but y-"

"Where's Chi-Chi? Where's her father?" Goku shook his head as he clenched his fists and trembled with rage. "Where is Mr. Roshi? Send someone over here, anyone but you!"

Piccolo chuckled. "You think this is my doing? That I snatched you away from them and locked you away _without_ their permission?"

Goku opened his mouth to reply, but it hung open as he processed the meaning behind Piccolo's words. His brows contorted in bewilderment as Piccolo's expression became apologetic again.

"This is for your own good, Mr. Son. If we hadn't locked you away, the vampire would have turned you during the night."

Goku rolled his eyes. "Vampire? I told you, Vegeta is no vampire. He's my…"

Piccolo raised his brows when Goku faltered, but Goku blinked and searched for the appropriate title. Piccolo did make a good case for the ridiculous claim against Vegeta. Vegeta certainly was unusual, but Goku could tell Vegeta meant him no harm. Vegeta was no threat to Goku. About that, he was certain.

"…he's my…friend."

Piccolo laughed. "Is that all?"

Goku growled. "What do you mean 'is that all'? Get me out of here, Piccolo! It's daytime now! You have no reason to keep me in here!"

Piccolo's lips fell into a deep scowl. "Except that you're a danger to yourself."

Goku reached for the door handle and attempted to yank it open, to no avail. "Piccolo, you don't know anything about me! And I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Piccolo tilted his head in consideration. "It's nearly eight o'clock already. You didn't eat anything last night."

Goku raised his brows in shocked realization. He'd never skipped a meal before. He should have been starving after an entire night of fasting. But he wasn't hungry at all. Given the expression on Piccolo's face, it seemed that was exactly what Piccolo suspected.

Piccolo nodded knowingly. "Is the reason you'd like to come out that you'd like some breakfast? Because I can bring you some."

"What," Goku scoffed, "to be slipped through the door?"

Piccolo glared patiently back at Goku.

"I just want to get out of here!"

"So you're still not hungry?"

"If you're not going to let me out, let me speak to someone else who can!"

"Like Miss King?" Piccolo rolled his eyes. "You can't think I'm that foolish. The woman would do anything you ask her. You're just looking for the most vulnerable person you can handle and manipulate."

Goku laughed in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I said 'anyone else'. Come on, Piccolo. I would never hurt my friends, or myself. Really, how could anyone believe you? I don't know how you've convinced all my friends that there is something wrong with me." Goku shrugged. "I haven't changed at all since you've arrived."

"Really?"

Goku crossed his arms smugly. "Really."

"All right." Piccolo reached into his pocket and withdrew something outside Goku's field of vision. "Hold onto this for me, and I'll unlock the door."

As he reached for Piccolo's hand extending through the tiny window, Goku's smug smile remained. He felt relieved that he'd convinced Piccolo to let him out.

When their fingers touched, Piccolo smirked and eyed Goku expectantly. Once Piccolo released the item in his hand, Goku cried out in pain. The sizzle and smell of burnt flesh confirmed exactly what Piccolo needed to know.

Piccolo hung his head in disappointment. "You can't fool me, Kakarot."

Goku hissed through his teeth and grasped his wrist to eye the cross-shaped burn scorching his upturned palm, and then the fallen wooden cross laid on the ground of his cell. Piccolo watched closely as Goku recuperated from the burn and paced in his cell. Then, Goku flung himself at the door, causing Piccolo to stumble back in surprise from the sudden aggressive move.

"You've been talking to Vegeta, haven't you?" Goku chuckled with a glare. "He must've been furious - just like I am right now. You're interfering with something that is _beyond_ your understanding!"

"So, you _are_ Kakarot?"

Goku chuckled dismissively. "And just who are _you_?"

"You don't recognize my name from all those years ago?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes through the tiny window. "You should."

Goku narrowed his eyes pensively. "No. Sorry."

Piccolo growled, angered by the vampire's dismissal. "You killed my father!"

Goku's brows rose in surprise. "Oh?" His brows furrowed in concentration. "Well, that would've been a _very_ long time ago. You must be a…"

As Goku trailed off, clearly putting together the pieces of what Piccolo was, but still not remembering _who_ he was, Piccolo ground his teeth together with fury.

Someone he had spent more than a hundred years hating should have at least acknowledged their prior history. There was no doubt in Piccolo's mind now, seeing the dark look in Goku's eyes, that this man was indeed Kakarot. But he had to remind himself that Goku was still in there. The human could still be saved. He would need help from the others to reverse what was happening to Goku Son, but it _was_ possible. Piccolo forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, rather than race in there to attack the murderous vampire.

"Well, that's interesting." Goku shrugged. "Still, I expect to be set free now, unless you're looking forward to a horrible, merciless death."

As a wicked smile crossed Goku's face, Piccolo shook his head fervently in disbelief. It was getting more difficult to see the good man standing in front of him, when such a monster was making threats. But Piccolo was better off saving that _man_ , rather than facing that _monster_.

" _Goku_ ," Piccolo intently used his human name, "I hope you see now why you can't be set free. It wouldn't be safe for the people you care about. You're not yourself!"

Goku laughed and rolled his eyes at Piccolo's efforts.

"Dammit, Goku! Fight it! I know you're in there. Vegeta killed Bulma Brief! _She_ killed Yamcha Puar and nearly killed Roshi! That man Nappa is good as dead, because he's not human anymore! You're our best chance of fighting this and turning everyone around. You need to pull through for everyone else's sake!"

Goku started to smile, but then gently furrowed his brows. His eyes widened innocently, and Piccolo heaved a sigh of relief. Goku was thinking differently, and that little change of thinking was exactly the window Piccolo needed.

Piccolo frowned sternly. "If anyone else dies because you gave in to your blood lust, then I will come after you, not Vegeta, for being the cause of their deaths."

Goku gasped in realization. "…No!"

He backed away towards the small cot in the center of the room, falling into it when his knees buckled against the frame. He held his head in his hands, slowly rocking with eyes wide and alarmed.

Piccolo accepted that as enough of a subduction to leave Goku safely unguarded for a few minutes. As much as he wanted to keep Goku out of contact with the others, he knew they would eventually demand to see him. But Piccolo needed to keep an eye on what was happening outside of the Brief home, without Goku overhearing the news. This could be his only chance to safely do so.

Before turning to make his brief escape from the hall outside Goku's cell, Piccolo scoffed at his softened nemesis sitting in that cell. It would be so easy to destroy Kakarot now, but Piccolo had too much pride to take out an enemy when he was down and vulnerable. Piccolo only hoped his decision wouldn't come back to haunt him later.

Goku was left alone with his guilt. Never had he thought such horrible things or spoken such cruel words about anyone, let alone the people he cared about. He didn't want to believe what Piccolo said about him, but he couldn't help but worry that maybe he _was_ dangerous. Still, if these dark thoughts he was having were real, his being kept in a cell wasn't going to help anyone. He needed to get far away from the town if the others were going to be safe. He was scared of what he –of what _Kakarot_ \- might do.

Hours later, Goku's solitude was finally broken when Chi-Chi arrived to deliver his lunch. Piccolo had finally permitted her, her father, and Mr. Roshi to come, though the hunter still thought this was a bad idea.

Ox King and Mr. Roshi generously stood back, waiting down the hall, to allow Chi-Chi to be the first to visit Goku. She didn't go in immediately. She felt too much tension and anticipation over Goku's reaction to seeing her. Instead, Piccolo and Chi-Chi both stood outside the prison-like room, staring at each other speechlessly while an unsuspecting Goku stared down at the ground between his feet. Chi-Chi kneaded her fingers while Piccolo turned his gaze to the small window to watch the sobered man seated within the room.

Goku was right where Piccolo left him. He had his head lowered towards his lap, his hands loosely clasped together over his knees, and his feet stationed still on the stone floor. It almost looked as if he were in prayer. Piccolo twisted his lip pensively as he observed. He knew exactly what was happening to the young man, though he couldn't find the words to explain the unnatural situation to Mr. Son, or his fiancé and friends. He had no way of explaining to them that he might not just become a vampire, but the worst kind - one with a past.

Piccolo was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized Miss King was standing alongside him on her toes, peeking in at the same view. Piccolo inhaled sharply when he noticed the proximity of her presence. Instinctively, he stepped back from the window to give her space.

"Mr. Piccolo," Chi-Chi said emphatically, "I have to talk to him. He looks so sad and alone in there. He doesn't understand this anymore than I do." At Piccolo's disapproving frown, Chi-Chi added a vehement, "please."

Piccolo sighed in defeat. After only a few days of knowing Chi-Chi King, he already knew well enough to realize she would keep insisting relentlessly. Perhaps allowing her in would open her eyes. He wouldn't send her through that door without taking protective measures, though. Piccolo looked down the hall to Mr. Roshi. The man had respectfully kept his distance, but still stood at the safe distance in silent vigil of the man these people all seemed unnaturally attached to.

Given the recent events and Son's current condition, that attachment wasn't surprising to Piccolo. But it was obvious that people in that town had felt close to him since long before this crisis. Piccolo had never met a town filled with so much confounding loyalty to one man in all his years of walking the earth. As Piccolo ceased his deeper thoughts to look again at the old man, Roshi raised his gaunt chin, catching Piccolo's eyes with an understanding nod.

When Piccolo raised his index finger to Chi-Chi indicating for her to wait, the old man quietly croaked, "what do you need of me, Mr. Piccolo?"

"Your cross for Miss King. I want her to carry it for her protection if she is going in there."

Roshi nodded and reached into his deep overcoat pocket. "Here."

"Thanks." Piccolo accepted the proffered silver cross.

"I don't know why she needs that to see Goku, though."

Piccolo frowned. "No. And you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Piccolo turned from Roshi's dubious gaze to face Chi-Chi's appreciative smile. He walked forward and extended the silver cross to Chi-Chi's open palm. "Take this if you're going in there. You'll need it."

Chi-Chi's fingers curled possessively around the item before she turned to the closed door with a sharp inhale.

Warily, Piccolo reached for the cross in his own pocket while opening the door for Chi-Chi to enter. "Make this quick. Remember, he might not seem it, but your fiancé is a danger to you."

Chi-Chi smiled at Piccolo curtly before slipping through the door. Piccolo stationed himself outside the door, overseeing the interaction closely through the tiny cell window as Chi-Chi approached the seemingly despondent man.

Chi-Chi discreetly pressed the cross to her chest and breathed his name, "Goku?"

Goku's head raised at the familiar voice, his dark, innocent eyes meeting hers as he smiled. "Chi-Chi."

Upon seeing that relieved, heartwarming smile, Chi-Chi visibly relaxed and fell to her knees before Goku, a move that instantly caused Piccolo to tense.

"Chi-Chi, why am I being kept here like a prisoner?" Goku asked as his eyes locked on hers. "I don't understand what's happening. I feel so strange."

Chi-Chi swallowed hard as she pressed her free hand on Goku's shoulder. "I know, Sweetheart. But it's going to be alright. Piccolo's certain you'll recover if we keep you away from Prince Vegeta. We just need to get you better before we can let you out of here."

"Chi-Chi." Goku's smile stretched wider as he reciprocated the touch, reaching both hands to Chi-Chi's shoulders.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes through the window as Chi-Chi frowned apologetically at her fiance. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, Goku."

"What? What's happened to me?" Goku asked in frustration before looking pleadingly into his fiancé's eyes. "Please, Chi-Chi. I need to get out of here. You can help me, can't you?"

"Goku..." Chi-Chi replied with no firmness.

Piccolo knew she was yielding. She was going to give in! When Goku inched forward and Chi-Chi allowed it, Piccolo growled and reached for the door. By the time he stormed into the room, Goku was already planting his lips against Chi-Chi's. Piccolo gaped at the couple as the chaste kiss ended and Chi-Chi smiled at Goku. Then Goku wrapped his arms around Chi-Chi in a sudden embrace, rising to his feet along with her and holding her tightly. Chi-Chi's fingers loosened their grasp around the cross and her hand fell by her side while she returned his embrace. Goku breathed deeply, pressing his nose into Chi-Chi's neck as he rubbed her back.

"Mm, Chi-Chi..." Goku drawled before breathing deeply again. "You smell so good."

Chi-Chi laughed dismissively. "I'm sure I don't smell any different than usual."

As she moved to release the embrace, Goku resisted, holding her firmly in place. "Please don't go. Not yet."

"Goku, I can't stay."

"You'll help get me out of here soon?" Goku carded his fingers through Chi-Chi's ebony locks of silky hair and pushed the length of hair aside to expose the pale skin of her neck, which he studied in fascination.

Chi-Chi tensed. "I'll do whatever I can, Goku."

Goku sighed. "Good."

As Piccolo stepped forward and heard the cell door bang shut behind him, Goku raised his gaze to meet Piccolo's eyes, his innocent expression suddenly hardening into something Piccolo recognized as evil. Goku bared his fangs to the neck only inches from his lips.

"Chi-Chi!" Piccolo dove forward with his cross extended, shoving the religious emblem in the small gap between the fangs and their target until Goku jumped back from Chi-Chi with a hiss.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi wrapped a palm protectively over her neck and gawked at the suddenly wicked gaze of the man before her.

Goku sneered at the cross in Piccolo's hand and pressed his fingertips to the burnt flesh of his lip, which was already healing. As Goku's dark look morphed into a conflicted look of confused innocence again, Chi-Chi's chest heaved with a choked sigh.

"Chi-Chi..." Goku extended his shaking hands towards her, but that time, to Piccolo's relief, she backed away. "Oh, God, Chi-Chi, I-I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!"

When Goku reached and moved closer to Chi-Chi, Piccolo protectively embraced her and moved towards the door.

"Chi-Chi," Goku said, "you have to help me!"

Chi-Chi and Piccolo slipped through the door hastily and Piccolo slammed it shut before glaring at Goku through the window. Goku seemingly became exasperated as he turned his back to Piccolo, his shoulders shaking as he seethed, until he became loud enough to hear. The sound he was making, Piccolo recognized as laughter.

Goku turned around to smile cruelly at Piccolo. "You think you can keep her safe from me? You think you can stop Vegeta?" Goku laughed and haughtily threw his head back before sitting back down on the cot with his eyes fixed on Piccolo's scowl.

"I won't let vampires destroy this town." Piccolo said stubbornly.

Goku smirked, unimpressed. "Hm."

"I know you don't want to let this happen. You have to fight it, Son!" At Goku's defiant laughter, Piccolo growled. "You don't want any more people you care about dying, like Bulma Brief did, do you?"

Goku's smile fell, before his eyes widened in realization. "I-I don't want to _kill_ Chi-Chi."

Piccolo glared. "Just what do you think you were about to do to her?"

Goku gaped in shock, then growled in frustration. "I have to leave this place! I need to return to Vegeta's castle!"

"The castle?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That is something that simply will not happen."

Goku growled furiously as Piccolo turned to leave, abandoning Goku before one final, sad glance from Chi-Chi's beautiful face appeared to Goku through the window. Goku calmed at the sight of her, but as soon as she turned to leave, he collapsed on the ground in defeat.

He knew Vegeta would release him from that prison, and the two of them would be unstoppable as long as they were together. Yet, there was still a part of him that didn't want any of that - that knew how evil his desires were. The tug and pull of his emotions were becoming too much to bear. It felt like madness, these conflicting feelings.

While Goku struggled with his internal conflict in his cell, Piccolo marched to the other end of the hall at a hurried pace, intent and angered after his encounter with Kakarot...or Goku. It was _Kakarot_ who angered him and none of these mortals could possibly understand it!

Mr. Roshi and Mr. King stood with eyes wide upon noting Piccolo's aggressive approach. They had no doubt that something was terribly wrong.

Piccolo didn't slow down in the slightest- he simply came to an abrupt halt once he reached the other men. "This problem is growing faster than I anticipated."

Mr. King gasped with a questioning look and extended a trembling hand towards Piccolo, until he noticed his daughter following closely behind, nearly in tears. "Chi-Chi, what happened?"

Mr. Roshi's brows lowered. "Is Goku alright?"

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to explain, but Piccolo hurriedly cut her off. "He's fine." He snipped. "Just stay away from him."

Ox and Roshi exchanged a glance. "Stay away from him?"

"Yes," Piccolo huffed, "as Miss King can tell you, he's not in the right frame of mind for visitors. He's not hungry, either, so don't worry about taking care of him. He's more than capable of handling himself."

Chi-Chi nodded in agreement, before averting her gaze from Roshi and her father's prying eyes. She did not want the others to see her like this. She didn't want to look weak or foolish, but she certainly felt that way after seeing Goku. She couldn't wash the image from her mind of that vicious smirk playing across his face. She didn't understand what was happening, but she knew that wasn't her Goku that nearly bit her. For a moment, he was someone else. Someone to fear.

"Whatever you do," Piccolo continued, "don't let him out of that cell. If you engage with him, he'll try to convince you that he needs to get out. But if you let him out," Piccolo glared sternly at all three of them, "then you let him play you, and you're going to get me killed."

Roshi raised a brow. "Get you killed? What are you going to do, Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo clenched his jaw and glared into the distance. "What I have to, before it's too late."

The disbelieving, worrisome stares the others gave him did nothing to dissuade Piccolo from his determination. He has to kill Vegeta while the sun was still up and he still had the advantage. He knew he would have to go through Nappa, but he was more than willing to bear that struggle, if it meant putting an end to the vampire's succession.

"Alright," Roshi said, "well, let me-"

Piccolo brashly powered through the two men to make his way towards the stairs at the end of the hall. "I'm going alone."

He would head straight for Prince Vegeta's castle, to arrive there well before sunset. He would put a stake straight through Prince Vegeta's heart while he slept. Then the vampires would be no more, and Goku Son could continue on through his mortal life.

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder, her heart racing as she looked towards that cell as if expecting Goku to emerge and attack. Sympathetically, Roshi wrapped an arm soothingly over Chi-Chi's shoulder. He had no idea what had happened in that cell, but it was clear to him that Chi-Chi King was suddenly scared of Goku.

Roshi frowned and shook his head in disappointment. He had no idea what had come over the young man he'd so long admired, but this unnatural phenomenon was certainly taking a toll on their peaceful town. Roshi found himself staring towards that distant cell door as well. He wouldn't want to see what had the fearless lady so worried, and the confident expert so rattled. Whatever was happening to Goku, he knew it was a real problem.

* * *

Piccolo clenched his stake securely in his grasp as he stood under the warm sun, at the entrance of Vegeta's castle, preparing himself for an inevitable second battle with the vampire's goon. This time, he would have to win.

Piccolo growled determinedly as he raised his foot, forcing it through the looming castle doors with inhuman strength. The double doors buckled under his force, creaking and groaning loudly after they flew open with a boom. Piccolo stepped inside, crouching into position as he expected at any second an unwelcome greeting from Nappa after that loud entrance.

However, after bearing a few minutes of tense apprehension, Piccolo realized no one was coming. Bewildered, he furrowed his brows as he stood upright in a relaxed position. Nappa had to be away from the castle. That was the only way to explain this. Reassuring as that seemed, it worried Piccolo.

A slave would not leave his master unguarded during the hours of sunlight on his own-not unless he was sent away for a purpose. That purpose- whatever it was- couldn't be good. However, taking out Vegeta could circumvent that unknown problem, and Piccolo had the perfect opportunity to do that now. With a deep breath of preparation, Piccolo proceeded towards the dark basement room that was Vegeta's sanctuary.

When Piccolo reached the cool, hard landing in the basement below, the oppressively thick air hit him just as hard as the blinding darkness. Piccolo felt around in his pocket with his free hand, searching for a match. When he found one, he struck it against the nearest surface beside him, squinting as the scratch of the match was followed by a small flame blindingly brightening the dark room.

As Piccolo's eyes adjusted to the murky lighting, he turned his head, seeking any sort of tomb or coffin where the vampire might be resting. This task felt familiar and comfortable. Piccolo knew he could easily kill Prince Vegeta now. He had done this hundreds of times during his lifetime. A small smile tugged at his lip when he sighted the prince, tucked beneath a thin blanket of soil within an old, hearty crate. His smile widened as he squeezed the stake in his hand intently.

But as he moved the match to hover directly over the soil and Vegeta's partially concealed evil form, the small flame illuminated another structure beside the vampire's tomb. Piccolo waved the flickering flame back and forth over the similarly shaped, wooden piece of furnishing. His smile turned down into a frown as he recognized that it was exactly the same thing Vegeta was laying in, but vacant.

Piccolo gasped. He knew exactly for whom that uninhabited tomb was intended. How he wished it was _him_ that he was about to stake, rather than Vegeta. When the scorching heat of the burning match flame reached Piccolo's inept fingertips, Piccolo caught himself staring into space, his eyes intently focused on that empty coffin. He threw the burnt out match to the ground, allowing his eyes to adjust to the basement's pitch darkness as he stood in deep thought.

He wanted his revenge. As easy as it would be to destroy Vegeta and therefore the current threat in that moment, it also meant sacrificing his revenge. Piccolo knew that if Vegeta lost the chance to turn Goku, Piccolo would lose with it _his_ chance for revenge against Kakarot. His revenge wasn't guaranteed if Kakarot was turned - far from it. But at least he still _had_ a chance. If he went through with this, there would be no chance of ever claiming his righteous revenge.

Piccolo grumbled to himself as he took a step back, his conflicted feelings weighing heavily as he recognized the fact that against his selfish desires, it was best for everyone if he took out Vegeta, as he promised.

Piccolo raised the stake over the inhabited crate he could barely make out in the darkness. He was intent to strike, but the stake trembled in his hand. Piccolo felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple as he sunk his sharp teeth into his bottom lip. Finally, he broke from his frozen state, growling his fury as the stake swung to his side and he turned his back on the sleeping monster. He heaved a few heavy breaths as realization set in. He couldn't do this. He couldn't destroy his only hope by his own hand. He couldn't let Kakarot slip through his fingers.

Wrong as he knew it was, Piccolo had to let this play out. As Piccolo proceeded through the darkness to reach for the rail of the hidden staircase, he wondered how he would break the news of his failure to the others when he returned to the Briefs residence. Truthfully, he wasn't all that worried about what they thought. To use Kakarot's words, this was beyond their understanding. They had no right to interfere or question his decision, even if it was going to ultimately result in the death of someone for whom they cared. They could get over it. Piccolo had suffered much longer with his loss.

When Piccolo reached the top of the stairs and his eyes lit on the upper rooms, he inhaled sharply in realization. Apparently, he'd spent longer in that basement than he intended to. The far-off entryway, which should have been illuminated by sunlight, was growing dark. He was taking a great risk, being at that castle at such an hour. Hurriedly, Piccolo left the castle, before Nappa would return or Prince Vegeta would wake. He refused to run from the castle like a coward, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding furiously in his chest until he was safely far from the castle.

* * *

Goku had grown tired. It was obvious that no one was letting him out. He hadn't had a visitor since that horrible encounter with Chi-Chi, and he could tell by the dimming light from the tiny exterior window near the ceiling that nighttime was already approaching. If everyone else was really so scared of a vampire, Goku imagined they, unlike him, would be on edge right now. Goku simply laid staring at the ceiling, his back resting on the uncomfortable cot as he waited for something, anything, to happen.

When he noticed shuffling sounds and movement in his peripheral vision, from just outside the window of the cell door, he turned to place his feet on the ground. "Who's there?"

As Goku approached the door, he narrowed his eyes to view through the tiny window, until he saw the color of skin and movement again. He recognized the figure as a large male who had moved too quickly for Goku to recognize. Once he reached the door, something small and dense slid through the crack beneath it to bump against his bare foot.

Goku looked down to spy a small brass key, then up again quickly to sight his hasty visitor turning around to make his way down the hall. Goku leaned his face against the small window, following the disappearing figure with his eyes as he contorted his brows in confusion. "Nappa?"

The older man did not bother to turn; he simply hurried away, leaving Goku alone again. Goku picked up the key and eyed the keyhole on the door. Certainly, no one was around anymore, or Nappa wouldn't have been wandering the halls outside his cell.

Goku knew everyone said it was for his own good to stay in there, but he really didn't think he could stay in that cell any longer. Besides, if he was so dangerous, he didn't want to be around everyone he endangered any longer. He needed to put some space between himself and them. Staying in that cell was giving him the impending feeling of something disastrous about to happen, especially with the night approaching.

Goku took a deep breath and exhaled before putting the key in the lock. He hoped everyone could understand, or at least forgive him for this. But right now, he felt there was only one person who could help him understand what was happening. He would go to him, and hopefully set things straight. Goku quietly closed the cell door behind himself.

He heaved a heavy sigh and raised his gaze toward the ceiling. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi."

As Goku walked down the empty hallway undetected, he worried how his overprotective fiancé would react once his disappearance was discovered. He still felt terrible about what happened earlier with her. He did look forward to seeing Vegeta again, though. Just the thought of him brought Goku some relief from all the tumult and chaos happening in his mind. Vegeta would surely welcome him back, and he would know what to do.


	12. Choice

It was remarkably easy, escaping the Briefs' home without being caught. It was almost as if someone had distracted everyone else so he could get away, or he was capable of making himself invisible. He would be glad if he could, seeing that there had been no time to change into something more presentable than the flimsy sleeping clothes he'd been locked up in.

Maybe Nappa had something more to do with his easy escape than simply providing the key. But either way, Goku was outside now, comfortable in the dusky evening with the exception of a slight chill in the air, as he looked appreciatively to the stars above. The moon was at a crescent in the sky, and its ambient light did nothing to harm him, like the sun had earlier done.

But Goku knew he had to hurry. Just because he escaped the mansion unseen did not mean he would make it all the way to Vegeta's castle without someone stopping him. What worried him more about running into someone along the way was not being detained from Vegeta's castle, but hurting the person who would get in his way. Goku would avoid that possible incident at all costs.

Choosing the hidden trails and cover of trees for his route, Goku proceeded through the town, towards that old, familiar hill where the castle resided which always seemed to call for him. He hadn't realized it before Vegeta said so, but it did. That was exactly what the castle was doing at that very moment. He suspected that even if he hadn't intended to seek Vegeta, he would be heading this same direction because the castle's magnetism was so strong, more than he had ever felt it. When he finally arrived at the base of the hill and viewed the dark castle, Goku felt like he was home. When he reached the front doors, he did not even have to knock. The doors were already torn open to expose the entryway lined with lit candles. Goku walked inside in awe, astounded by the tranquil quiet of a place which had clearly been broken into. He felt no threat whatsoever, though, as he entered. He only felt a growing, positive anticipation.

"So you made it."

Goku jumped at the unexpected voice from deep within the home. Although it was familiar and non-threatening, he couldn't help feeling startled. He quickly relaxed when Vegeta's face emerged from the darkness. Goku smiled back at him. He couldn't help eyeing Vegeta's lips as he recalled their last kiss. But he shook his head hastily, realizing that was not what he came there for.

"Vegeta," Goku said as Vegeta stepped forward, holding a candle to light the few unlit candles within the room, "I…I think I'm in trouble. Something is wrong with me."

Vegeta didn't look at Goku, but smiled as he listened. "Yes. Something _is_ wrong with you. I've been telling you that all along, haven't I?"

Goku stepped forward eagerly. "You know what it is?"

Vegeta's smile became smug. "Of course I do."

"And you know how to fix it?"

Vegeta turned his gaze on Goku, eyeing the other man carefully. "I'm not sure if you want to be fixed."

"I do!" Goku practically yelled at him as he reached for him, but he suddenly withdrew his hand with a look of concern. "V-Vegeta…are you a…"

Vegeta cocked a brow. "Vampire? Immortal? Murderer?" Vegeta raised his chin and eyed Goku as he snuffed out the candle in his grasp with a curt nod. "No different from you."

Goku gasped and took a step back. "No!"

"Yes, Kakarot." Vegeta pressed a hand against Goku's cheek, causing the other man to close his eyes and inhale deeply at his touch. "For over two hundred years, you and I walked the earth together. For over two hundred more, I have carried on without you, collecting paltry brides to fill the void you left. Now, somehow you've come back to me, reborn. I won't let you go, Kakarot."

Goku stepped away from Vegeta's touch, furrowing his brows as a warning shiver ran through him. Vegeta's confession seemed incredibly romantic and possessive at the same time. He didn't know whether to be charmed or horrified by Vegeta's intentions.

Vegeta halted, lowering his chin in disappointment to Goku's reaction. "You see? I told you what is wrong with you, but you still seem unwilling to cooperate. You have to _want_ to cooperate, Kakarot, if you want me to fix you."

Goku creased his brows tightly together. "How will you fix me?"

"Right now," Vegeta sighed and turned away, leading Goku deeper into the castle, "you are torn between two identities – the one of this current mortal life, and your true soul. If you don't commit to one, you will fall into madness."

Goku frowned deeply and panted, terrified by that news. "How do I commit to one?"

"I don't know how you would commit to the human life you have," Vegeta turned swiftly to face Goku, causing the other man to bump into him as they came face to face, "but I wouldn't help you do that, anyways."

Goku scowled. "So, you're forcing me to choose 'Kakarot'?"

"Oh," Vegeta chuckled, "I don't have to _force_ you to do anything. I'm counting on Kakarot to make that decision."

Goku stepped back and glared at the gloating gaze he was receiving from Vegeta. "I should leave. Coming here was a mistake."

As Goku turned to leave, Vegeta didn't bother to follow. He had no reason to. Kakarot would turn around. Vegeta could already feel that he'd gotten under Kakarot's skin, and even Goku's. As much as the younger, purer soul tried to deny it, he and Kakarot were one in the same.

When Vegeta recognized another, larger silhouette appearing at the end of the hall, he smirked. Kakarot could play cat and mouse for as long as he liked, but he wasn't going anywhere. However, Vegeta knew this wouldn't take long at all. All he needed was Goku's acceptance.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa hollered down the hallway, "I freed him, as you said!"

Goku stopped mid-stride, turning to narrow his eyes at Vegeta. Vegeta smirked back at Goku as he answered Nappa. "So I see. You'll find your reward in the kitchen, Nappa. I believe I've spoiled you this time."

"Thank you, Master!" Nappa chuckled deviously. "You are too kind!"

"Stay vigilant, Nappa! We especially can't have any intruders tonight."

As Nappa bowed his head towards Vegeta and turned to leave, Goku gaped at Vegeta. He had suspected that Nappa released him on Vegeta's behalf, but he didn't expect Vegeta to so openly admit to it. The move certainly put his servant at risk, and though Vegeta didn't seem to _care_ for Nappa, the loss or imprisonment of him would be a serious loss for Vegeta at a time like this. Goku couldn't help feeling flattered that Vegeta was willing to go to such extents for him.

"I see you wavering, Kakarot. I thought you were leaving. Now what will it be?"

Goku whimpered to himself in frustration. Vegeta was right. He was wavering, and he was descending rapidly into madness. If the only ways to escape his torn mind was Vegeta's way or returning to that cell until Vegeta's influence wore off, he expected to be suffering like this long before any resolution would be found.

Vegeta was not going to give him up. He'd already made that clear. And what was worse, Goku could feel his feelings towards Vegeta, that magnetism he'd felt since they first met, fighting against any desire he had to escape the castle and stay good. The desire to give in was just too strong.

Vegeta stepped closer, smiling confidently as Goku hesitated. He could see Goku's conflicted look in his eyes, but it wasn't because Goku felt trapped. It was because Goku didn't want to admit what he was. He didn't want to admit that he _was_ Kakarot and always would be. He was being too damn stubborn, refusing to give in, like always. Vegeta knew how to break down his defenses though, and he wanted to move on to the next phase for the evening.

So with one smooth, decisive move, Vegeta swooped in, planting his lips against Goku's and his arms around Goku's back. The other man gasped and jerked away, but Vegeta held him in his grasp, refusing to let those smooth, soft lips pull away from his. It only took a few seconds before Goku moaned into the kiss, relenting by widening his mouth enough for Vegeta to slip his tongue inside. Vegeta didn't want to ever let the kiss end once Goku became an active participant, but they certainly couldn't fix Kakarot's problem in the middle of the hallway. So with a heavy sigh, he finally pulled away.

"Why don't you return to the same room where you slept here before?" Vegeta asked as Goku stared back at him, flushed and bewildered by that kiss. "I will come with the necessary equipment, and I will fix you."

Goku took a deep breath and exhaled heavily while he nodded. He could trust Vegeta. Vegeta seemed cold and ruthless, but he loved Goku. Goku could feel it. "Will you be long?"

Vegeta smiled. "Not at all."

* * *

Standing in the familiar guest bedroom, Goku looked around, absorbing the already-lit candles surrounding the room, which were more abundant than what had been in there the first time he stayed. He didn't know what Vegeta had planned for his 'fixing', but he thought he had a pretty good idea of what _else_ Vegeta had planned. After experiencing that kiss, he hoped he had the right idea. He also hoped he was making the right decision. But 'right' was quickly becoming the least of his concern as the night wore on. He just hoped this wasn't anything that involved being poked and prodded by sharp needles or ingesting odd potions. Vegeta promised to fix him, so Goku was willing to do what he said.

Feeling a chill in the room, Goku sought the bed, tucking himself beneath the covers for comfort. It was only seconds after he pulled on the covers that Vegeta opened the door to reveal his sly grin to Goku. Goku couldn't help gaping at Vegeta's exposed, defined chest, or the notable bulge between his legs hiding beneath the thin fabric of the soft black pants he'd changed into.

Goku blinked in bewilderment as he sat upright, noting that Vegeta arrived notably empty-handed. "I thought you were bringing equipment."

As Vegeta approached the bed, his smile stretched wider. "Don't worry, I have everything we need."

When Goku opened his mouth to question Vegeta again, Vegeta seized his lips with another kiss and climbed onto the bed. Goku wanted to know what was going to happen next, how his problem would be fixed, but he couldn't pry his lips from Vegeta's delicious mouth long enough to form the questions on his mind.

Vegeta wouldn't allow Goku to stop kissing if he tried. The kisses were unlike anything either one of them had ever felt with anyone else. They seemed to improve with every occasion. As their hands came into the mix, reaching and grabbing at each other beneath the sheets, the kisses became more frenzied. Goku couldn't believe he was so eager to feel Vegeta, so much so that even caressing Vegeta's forearm or brushing his fingers over Vegeta's collarbone was enthralling. When his hands became greedier, Vegeta reciprocated his touch with equal fervor. They each enjoyed the strong hands on their skin just as much as the feeling of each other's skin beneath their fingertips.

Things became heated as their bodies pressed together with increasing urgency. Their kisses became more desperate, more open, more earnest. When they finally pulled their lips apart, panting as their bodies remained pressed together, Vegeta met Goku's gaze with an intense need. "It's time you remember, Kakarot."

Goku's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. _This_ was Vegeta's cure. Things were escalating between them beyond where Goku intended to let this lead. But Vegeta was so good at what he was doing, Goku hadn't even realized he was being seduced. Now, he was suddenly nervous.

Vegeta kissed Goku again quickly to prevent the dubious haze that slightly crossed his intended's face. As both men rose to their knees in bed, Vegeta made an aggressive movement, turning Goku around by the shoulders. "For your mind to be whole again, for _us_ to be whole again, we need to unite," Vegeta squeezed his arms around Goku's body and breathed into his ear, "in body and blood."

"Vegeta..." Goku groaned the name as Vegeta thrusted his hips through the imposing layers of cloth between Vegeta's hardening length and the crease of Goku's ass. "Vegeta, I-"

"Don't refuse me, Kakarot."

"What you want to do with me…I don't know about this." Goku admitted hesitantly. "I've never done this before!"

Vegeta seductively eased down the waistband of Goku's loose-fitting pants while kissing Goku's neck, before reaching around to stroke the other man's rigid cock in his palm.

"Maybe not yet in _this_ life," Vegeta murmured into Goku's neck before licking it seductively and pulling his own pants down, "but I promise you won't regret this."

Vegeta pulled on the hem of Goku's shirt, removing it succinctly over Goku's head and tossing it aside as Goku breathed in anticipation. Goku was still uncertain, but he didn't want to leave. He didn't want this pleasure to end.

Vegeta sucked on his own two digits and growled with anticipation as he ran his slicked fingers between their bodies, over Goku's lower back, and down the crevice of his ass, to finally settle on massaging the tense ring of muscle that caused Goku to sharply suck in a breath at contact.

"Relax..." Vegeta cooed into Goku's ear.

Without missing a beat, Vegeta's free hand reached around to resume stroking the hard length of his intended, his mate, the one with whom he would finally reunite after centuries apart.

Goku groaned in defeat and complied with Vegeta's demand as Vegeta was finally able to ease a finger, then another, into that tight orifice.

In his excitement, as his fingers stroked in search of that spot that would have his mate mewling in ecstasy, Vegeta couldn't resist the desire to sink his teeth into something.

He leaned forward, slowly and indulgently biting into the soft flesh between Goku's shoulder and neck, causing Goku to yell out in surprise at the painful assault as Vegeta's fangs sank deep into his skin. "Vegeta!"

Goku arched and yelled out at the dual contact of Vegeta's sharp teeth and his stroking fingers, his tone expressing a passionate mixture of pain and pleasure, as Vegeta realized his fingers had internally caressed the spot he was after.

Vegeta suckled the delicious blood leaking from the wound in Goku's shoulder before whispering intently into his ear, "do you want me to fuck you _now_?"

Goku's staggered breathing was enough to answer Vegeta's question, but the addition of the fervent nodding of his head left Vegeta without a doubt as he retracted his fingers in favor of using his other hand to smear the moist blood from his lover's bite wound over the length of his own engorged shaft.

"I can't promise this won't hurt." Vegeta murmured into Goku's neck as he positioned himself at the ready opening and began pressing in without hesitation.

Goku fell forward onto his hands as Vegeta pressed their hips forward to press his shaft in Goku's tight, warm ass, closing the gap between them as he made painstaking efforts to control himself, while his body wanted to thrust hard and deep into that delicious, warm, tight body below him.

When his hips finally met the skin of Goku's hard, muscular ass, Vegeta fell forward to encompass Goku's body with his own. He pulled his hips back slowly, recognizing Goku's groans of discomfort, before tilting his hips and pressing in again, this time eliciting a beautiful sound of pleasure from the man he aimed to possess and please.

"Ka...ka...rot..." Vegeta hissed slowly as he pulled back at the same rate, only to press his full length deeply into that tight ass again with a little more force.

"Mm!" Goku responded sharply, his lips tightly pressed together as his head lolled forward and Vegeta hit that sweet spot again.

Goku spread his legs wider to allow Vegeta deeper access, letting Vegeta know he was enjoying the sensations just as much as Vegeta was.

Vegeta would have been content to continue on just like that, but he knew they needed to go further if Kakarot were to regain his memories, his immortality, his true nature as a vampire that he had lost over time.

Vegeta shifted forward, offering his inner wrist in front of Goku's lips without explanation.

He'd hoped Goku would catch on, but after he thrusted again and Goku only flinched in surprise at the proffered wrist, Vegeta gave him simple instructions. "Bite, Kakarot," he grunted, "one in body _and_ blood."

Goku grunted in surprise before his back visibly rose and fell with a couple of deep breaths, and finally Vegeta felt that sharp tear of his skin and moist lips moving against him.

"That's... _it_!" Vegeta urged as he thrusted hard that time, while Goku began sucking more vigorously, the lust for his lover's blood overwhelming any prior hesitations.

Goku's free hand grasped Vegeta's wrist as he drank freely of the blood, the taste more intoxicating than anything he'd ever experienced before. As the immortal liquid flooded his mouth, Goku's eyes rolled back in pleasure from the combined taste and sensation of his lover letting go and pounding into him harder.

Vegeta gripped Goku's neglected cock and stroked it as he neared his climax, driving Goku towards one as well, until Goku finally abandoned his oral fix on Vegeta's wrist to writhe at Vegeta's touch. While he could feel Goku's cock pulsing in his moistened palm, Vegeta came with a scream. They both fell forwards afterwards, collapsing from the exertion of that unusually laborious, draining coupling.

* * *

When the door creaked open, perhaps minutes, perhaps hours later, with a solitary preceding knock, Vegeta eyed the door with one eye open, knowing already who he expected to see.

"Prince Vegeta?" Nappa called politely.

Vegeta lifted himself off his passed out lover to eye the nervous slave at the door. Then he looked down at Goku's deceptively angelic face with a fond smile. He cradled Goku's head in his hand to position him in a way that exposed the long line of Goku's alabaster neck. "When I'm done here," Vegeta said, "you will put him beneath the soil, in the crate beside mine, so we can rest."

"Yes, Master."

Vegeta glared at Nappa firmly, "You will move our crates as a precaution, Nappa. It is important that no one find us during the day! If that Piccolo comes nosing around here, I expect you to keep him away. Understand?"

"Yes, Prince Vegeta!" Nappa exclaimed hurriedly.

Vegeta pressed his lips to Goku's neck, sniffing in the aroma of awaiting blood before exposing his sharp fangs to the receptive, already blood-stained skin. Vegeta hummed in delight as he bit down to experience his lover's fresh blood seeping into his mouth, the taste too delicious not to verbally express his pleasure.

Nappa stood by and watched in fascination as Vegeta took his time, sucking his blood-smeared, naked lover dry of the life-providing blood of humanity. He understood that he was to stand by and remain silent, but even if he felt like protesting, which he slightly did, he was too mesmerized by the morbid scene to say or do anything.

When the well finally ran dry, Vegeta looked to Nappa with a permissive nod. "Now take him."

Vegeta licked the excess blood from his lips as Nappa obediently lifted Goku from the bed, before carrying the naked, unconscious man gingerly through the door.

It was time for Vegeta to rest as well. He could already feel the sun beginning to rise. He didn't know exactly how this reincarnation was supposed to work, but he hoped that when he awoke, the real Kakarot would be rising by his side once again.


	13. The Game Has Changed

Nappa breathed heavily, pacing in the castle dining room. He had locked the castle up tight and checked several times to make sure he hadn't missed a single window, door, or crevice. The castle was locked down for the day, but he was still feeling more pressure than he needed.

With the vampires asleep for the day and his master unavailable to assist Nappa and counter any attacks with his or even Kakarot's impressive powers, Nappa had the burden of protecting the castle resting on his shoulders alone.

No one had arrived yet to attack the vampires he served, but he knew an attack was inevitable before sunset. This was the only time they would be vulnerable. Nappa tapped his foot anxiously as he crossed his arms and stared at the front door he'd had to repair after Piccolo's break-in. That lousy bastard was certainly going to be a problem. Nappa could feel it.

* * *

"How did this happen?"

Piccolo looked at Dr. Brief, then the empty cell, then at the ground. He didn't directly have anything to do with Goku Son's escape, but he _had_ discovered the disappearance hours ago and couldn't say he was disappointed by the turn of events. Having been on the night watch, Piccolo was the first to discover Son's absence from the cell. He wasn't going to ring any alarms to retrieve him, though.

Not only did he want to face a fully transformed Kakarot, but he knew by the time he discovered that empty cell that Vegeta had probably already started his ritual. It would have been a massacre, sending a group to attack the castle that night. Still, Piccolo wasn't prepared with an excuse for avoiding attacking the vampires now that it was daytime.

"I designed this cell myself," Dr. Brief continued, "it should have been inescapable."

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Someone must have helped him escape."

Dr. Brief sighed heavily and rubbed his head. "How are we going to tell everyone?"

"Tell us what?"

Dr. Brief's eyes widened as he slowly turned around to see the young woman to match the voice, crossing her arms and scrutinizing his expression. He gulped before nudging Piccolo. Piccolo refused to look at her. All he had to do was step aside so Chi-Chi could see into the room and…

"Where's Goku?!"

"He escaped during the night."

"I can _see_ that, Piccolo." Chi-Chi seethed. "and who was it that assured me locking him in there would keep him safe? _This_ was your great plan?"

Piccolo scoffed under his breath, avoiding Chi-Chi's searching gaze. It was rare for Piccolo to feel guilt about anything, but damn it, that woman was almost making him regret his decision to allow Kakarot's transformation. Now he was going to have to tell her that her beloved Goku was never coming back – he was gone already.

"Chi-Chi," Ox King barged into the conversation in alarm, "what's wrong, honey?"

Chi-Chi waved a hand violently towards the empty cell. "Look! Goku escaped." Her glare softened into a sorrowful grimace as she raised a hand to her teeth to gnaw nervously on her fingernails. "We should have never locked him up in there. If only we could tell him it was a mistake, maybe he'd stay with us."

"Where would he go?" Ox King asked.

Piccolo turned to give the older man a withering glare. "To the only person not intent on preserving his humanity."

Chi-Chi gasped. "No, he didn't! He wouldn't!"

"Where would you go if you were him?"

Chi-Chi looked at her father to respond to his open and honest question, but one more look at Piccolo, and she knew what he said was true. Goku must have felt he had no one to turn to after finding himself locked up. If he managed to get out, it would be Prince Vegeta he would go to, not Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi sniffed as her eyes brimmed with tears. She wouldn't let herself cry, not now. Not if there was still a chance to save Goku before it was too late. She had to apologize to him – she had to let him know that she would accept him no matter what he was.

She looked intently at Piccolo. "We need to get him! It's daytime." She looked at everyone around the room as Mrs. Brief came in, leading Mr. Roshi along with her. "It should be safe, shouldn't it? Can't we go to the castle if Goku's there?"

"No." Piccolo said. "You can't go to the castle, not even in the daytime."

Mr. Roshi scoffed in disbelief. "Why not?"

"First of all," Piccolo sighed heavily, "Goku isn't Goku anymore. Not if he spent the night _there_."

"If he's not Goku," Mr. Roshi asked, "who is he?"

"Kakarot. And that means we have _two_ dangerous vampires lurking in that castle." Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Mr. Roshi. "You remember how our first attempt went over there. They still have Nappa for their protection."

"Wait." Chi-Chi closed her eyes and shook her head. "Who is Kakarot? I don't follow."

Piccolo clenched his jaw, preparing himself for the lengthy conversation he was in for with that question. He looked at Chi-Chi and Ox looking back at him cluelessly, then Dr. and Mrs. Brief, who looked just as oblivious, and then Mr. Roshi, who appeared more wise to the seriousness of the situation, but also very curious to hear what Piccolo had to say. Piccolo took a deep breath and gestured towards the end of the hall. "You all might want to sit down."

* * *

Nappa stood with his hands on his hips, looking down upon his resting master in the dark tomb. His heart had been racing all day, and he knew it would continue to do so. He was only relieved that his master had treated him so well the night before. He would not let Prince Vegeta down. Of course, his master had made it clear that Kakarot was very important. Nappa supposed that meant he had to serve _him_ , too. From what he was sensing from the other, recently-turned vampire sleeping beside his master, his power was something Nappa didn't want to oppose. He would gladly serve Kakarot as well, if he was anything like Prince Vegeta when he woke.

However, Nappa was a realist. If he was really going to commit himself to this servitude, he knew there was a good chance that he would die before the vampires could make their escape. He only hoped they would leave as soon as possible. He had just gained immortality, after all. He didn't want to throw it all away to be killed by some hunter and a bunch of worthless weaklings.

* * *

In the study of the Briefs home, Mr. Roshi, Mr. King, Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, and Chi-Chi sat, looking expectantly at Mr. Piccolo as the stern man paced slowly in front of them, gathering his thoughts. Piccolo stopped pacing to meet the gazes of everyone else in the room.

"Mr. Piccolo," Chi-Chi said, "aren't we wasting time here?"

Piccolo smiled sadly. "It's already too late."

Roshi adjusted anxiously in his seat. "Are you saying that Goku-"

"Vegeta turned him last night. He's been waiting for the opportunity to turn him. He wouldn't have missed his chance."

"What?!" Chi-Chi stood indignantly, before turning accusing eyes on Roshi. "Mr. Roshi, weren't you the one on watch last night?"

Chi-Chi ground her teeth as she stared down at the old man cowering in his seat. She couldn't believe what Piccolo just told her. There was no way that it was too late to save Goku. He couldn't end up like Bulma. With her eyes burning and her chest clenching with fear, Chi-Chi shook her head and glared at Roshi again.

"How could you let Goku get away?" She hissed.

Ox King placed a hand on Roshi's shoulder and apologetically met his daughter's gaze. "Don't blame him, Chi-Chi. He was called away by someone and asked me to take over." Ox frowned down into his lap. "I thought I had plenty of time to get down to the cell, but by the time I made my way over, I saw Mr. Roshi seated in the hall again. I thought I didn't need to relieve him."

While Chi-Chi looked speechlessly at her father, Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Roshi. "What happened?"

Roshi shrugged with a frustrated frown. "Yajirobe told me someone was at the door to see me, didn't tell me who, but when I went, there was no one there."

The others exchanged suspicious glances as Piccolo frowned pensively to himself.

Roshi continued, "I accepted the tea Yajirobe offered from the kitchen, and then headed back to the cell. When I returned, I was just so tired that I settled into the chair and drifted off. That was before you came to relieve me, Piccolo."

Piccolo hummed pensively. "When I arrived," he peered at Chi-Chi before amending his statement, "I didn't check the cell, because everything seemed quiet."

What he was going to say was that the cell was already empty, but he didn't want to explain why he dismissed Roshi and did nothing about the disappearance for hours. However, as accepting as the Briefs and Mr. King seemed of his explanation, Miss King and Mr. Roshi exchanged a suspicious glance.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms. "You didn't think to check the cell?"

Piccolo frowned back at Chi-Chi. They couldn't prove anything, and there was no way for them to call him out. But Piccolo's true intentions were going to be made apparent soon enough, anyways. There was no way they could stop him now, so he might as well come out with the truth of his past.

Piccolo glowered as he spoke, "Fine. I did check it. I allowed Son to finish his escape."

The others in the room gaped at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Have none of you noticed by now?" Piccolo scolded. "I'm different from you people. I know much more about these creatures than you will ever understand in your short life span."

Roshi furrowed his brows and tilted his head. "You are different, Mr. Piccolo. I can see that now. But...what does that have to do with releasing Goku, when you knew the vampire would take him from us?"

Piccolo crossed his arms. "Being turned by Vegeta returns him to his true identity-Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Ox King asked, perturbed.

"And this Kakarot," Roshi frowned pensively, "is of some importance to you?"

"Yes." Piccolo chuckled. "He is of great importance. You see, I come from a long line of extraordinary people. My own father was a great king. He was a great hunter as well until the day he died, from what I've heard."

"King? Hunter?" Chi-Chi raised a brow. "Where do you come from, Piccolo?"

Piccolo ignored Chi-Chi's question and continued. "King Piccolo, my father, was killed by a vampire shortly after my birth. Sadly, I never had the chance to know my father, though I did inherit his abilities and his throne."

"King Piccolo?" Roshi stroked his beard with a pensive expression. "Most countries no longer have kings, and I know the names of the ones that exist. That King, I do not know his name. If my thinking is correct, he must have reigned hundreds of years ago."

"Yes, at the same time Kakarot lived, as well as hundreds of other vampires who plagued our kingdom. My father took the throne by saving our people and destroying their kind one by one with his unique abilities."

Chi-Chi fell into her seat, absorbed in the conversation. "So, what happened to him?"

"A vampire named Kakarot killed him." As the others gasped, Piccolo growled and continued, "Not just any vampire could take down my father, but I swore an oath to my father's grave once I came of age and understood my gift. I swore to take down every remaining vampire in the kingdom, and to avenge my father's death. I've never been able to find Kakarot."

"Not until now." Roshi finished for Piccolo, with a deep sigh of understanding. A moment passed as everyone in the room gathered their thoughts.

Then Chi-Chi sprung to her feet and lunged for Piccolo, just as Ox stood to hold her back. "Chi-Chi!"

"You let my Goku be killed by that monster just so you could have your petty revenge?! Kakarot was already dead if he and Goku are supposed to be the same person! Goku was good! You know that!" Chi-Chi squirmed violently in her father's iron-clad grasp, the futility of escaping causing her to growl in frustration. "You monster! You just killed an innocent man!"

Piccolo boldly turned to face the angered woman, as well as the other judgmental faces in the room. He snorted in amusement. "If he's no longer Kakarot, why did he choose Prince Vegeta over you, Miss King?"

Ox King balked. "Ch-Choose Prince Vegeta?"

Chi-Chi shook her head in denial as her eyes brimmed with tears. Then she finally pulled free of her father's grasp to come face to face with Piccolo. "What are you saying?"

Piccolo frowned. "Those vampires are bound to each other. I've never seen a vampire desire something the way Prince Vegeta wanted Kakarot the other night."

Dr. Brief gasped and rose to his feet with Mrs. Brief's hands in his. "Are you saying Goku - I mean Kakarot and Prince Vegeta are lovers?"

Piccolo gave a curt nod. "Most likely."

"So he is no longer Goku, he's no longer human, and he's no longer good?" Roshi clenched his jaw and shook his head. "What do you propose we do now? Hunt and kill Goku?"

At Roshi's incredulous tone, Piccolo sneered. "It's what has to be done. You don't want your town to be terrorized by your precious Goku now, do you?"

"What I want," Chi-Chi growled, "is to save Goku."

Piccolo raised his chin. "You can't."

Roshi frowned and lowered his head. "The people of this town admire Goku-they always have, since he was a young boy. Chi-Chi." He looked up to seek the despondent gaze of the defeated young woman. "If we can't save Goku, the least we can do is save his reputation. We can't let him hunt for blood here. We need to stop him before it's too late."

Chi-Chi met Roshi's serious gaze, pressing her lips together as she thought over his suggestion. She couldn't form the words on her lips, not to tell Roshi that she only wanted Goku back and alive, not to tell him that Piccolo was a greater monster in her eyes than even the vampires, not even to wish Roshi luck with keeping himself safe. All she could do was nod silently in agreement.

"Good." Roshi huffed in relief, releasing a breath he'd been holding as he anxiously awaited Chi-Chi's answer, half-expecting her to blindly feel the need to protect the vampire Goku had become. He turned his gaze on Piccolo. "Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed, his gaze flickering to Chi-Chi as he answered. "I'll do it. I'll kill both of them."

Mr. King shook his head fervently. "You can't do it alone."

"Yes, I can."

When Piccolo moved to dart out of the room, Roshi raised a hand, stilling the powerful man by his chest. " _Before_ nightfall."

Piccolo scowled, but nodded in agreement as Roshi withdrew his hand. "Before nightfall."

As Piccolo darted out of the room, Roshi turned to watch after him, thinking the same thing the others were probably thinking about the untrustworthy vampire hunter. He wondered if Piccolo would stay true to his word. From everything the vampire hunter had revealed about his grudge against Kakarot so far, Roshi doubted he would simply kill the vampire while he rested, before he even had a chance to rise. Roshi knew the town would have to be vigilant tonight, for the sake of their safety, and for the sake of Goku Son's bright memory, which could easily be wiped away in a single night if he was anything like Prince Vegeta when he woke.

Roshi should have trusted his dubious feelings. Piccolo had his own cause to fight for, which wouldn't be satisfied by staking vampires as they slept. When the night came, the game would change. That was just what Piccolo was waiting for.


	14. Awake

Vegeta woke to arise from the soil at nightfall, sitting up to take his first breath of the night air, when he sensed the companion beside him.

"Vegeta," Vegeta tensed apprehensively at the address, hoping to hear an indication that Kakarot was the same Kakarot he remembered from all those years ago, "why was I sleeping in dirt?"

Vegeta sighed heavily in disappointment. "It's how we rest, Kakarot."

"We... _who_?"

Vegeta lowered his chin to give his companion a withering glare through the thick darkness and across the gap between their crates. "I think you know."

Throwing a leg over his crate, Vegeta climbed out with a dismissive air. He needed to find out what went wrong. If Kakarot was going to remain of that foolish mind, Vegeta would need to avoid speaking to him in order to have decent company for the next few centuries.

"Wait, Vegeta." Goku said, his hand lightly grasping Vegeta's shoulder and stilling him in his stride.

Vegeta turned his head reluctantly, though once Goku's naked body pressed flush against his flesh, his reluctance disappeared. "What?"

" _I_ want to try."

Vegeta raised a brow curiously, turning to face the hesitant, yet enthusiastic smile of his partner. "Try what?"

"It's my turn."

Goku's smile turned up into a smirk before he moved in to kiss Vegeta hard. His lips swept across Vegeta's as loose grains of soil fell from the movement of their faces and bodies, which the vampires both ignored.

Vegeta gasped as Goku's hand reached up to sweep across Vegeta's cheek and through his hair. His hand fell tenderly on the back of Vegeta's neck as he deepened the kiss by prying his tongue into Vegeta's mouth.

Not one to be outdone, Vegeta responded by grabbing Goku harshly by the hips and rubbing their burgeoning erections together. Goku moaned into Vegeta's mouth as Vegeta slid his hand around to harshly grasp one of Goku's perfectly formed ass cheeks, but then Goku abruptly pulled away.

He locked eyes with Vegeta and shook his head. "My turn."

Grasping Vegeta's shoulders firmly, Goku turned his partner around and intently inhaled the skin at the nape of Vegeta's neck, scenting the intoxicating blood of his partner as Vegeta moaned and closed his eyes.

Goku led Vegeta towards the stony wall of the basement, letting his partner press his palms against the cold, rough stone as Goku lapped at the smooth skin of his neck. Vegeta's skin was delicious. He couldn't wait to taste the blood running beneath. His teeth lightly grazed Vegeta's skin, refusing to break it before he could be otherwise satisfied.

"What are you waiting for?" Vegeta said, knowing it would drive his hesitant, though competitive partner to make a move.

Goku's hands met Vegeta's sides, skimming down his ribcage, over his hips, to finally grasp him firmly in place. Grinding his erection against Vegeta's ass cheeks, Goku rested his forehead on his partner's shoulder as he savored the arousing sensation of Vegeta's flesh against his.

When Vegeta pushed back insistently with his hips, Goku's satisfied look glazed over into one of brutal need. He licked his palm and rubbed it over his arousal before impatiently pressing it between Vegeta's cheeks.

When he found the hole he sought, placing just the tip against it, Goku's breathing hitched and he nervously licked his lips. "I don't want to hurt you, Vegeta."

Even as Goku admitted this, his body urged him forward at the distracting sensation of the head of his penis against that warm, tight ring of muscle.

Vegeta flinched. "Then maybe you should have prepared me better."

Goku frowned in realization. He broke his connection with Vegeta to do that, but Vegeta reached back, grabbing his wrist tightly to stop him. "Don't bother. I'm losing my patience now. Fuck me already!"

Alarmed and turned on by Vegeta's insistence, Goku stuttered, "V-Vegeta!"

He grasped Vegeta by the hip with one hand as he used the other to guide his cock into that tight hole again. This time, he didn't hold back as he pressed forward in one smooth motion, knowing Vegeta had no patience for hesitant intervals.

As Vegeta hissed through his teeth at the burning pain and pressed his head against the wall, Goku groaned and rolled his head back with pleasure. When he was fully sheathed in Vegeta's body, he stilled and delighted in the sensation of that perfect, immortal body. Vegeta's form not only called to Goku's desires, but his blood called to Goku's thirst, more insistently than Vegeta's castle ever called to him. Having all of it at once was intoxicating.

Goku pulled back slowly and then rolled his hips forward, biting his lip. Vegeta's fingers pried into the stone grouting of the wall, the pieces crumbling to their feet under his deathly grip as Vegeta accepted everything Goku had to give him in silence.

Not enjoying the lack of noises from his partner, Goku decided to finally satisfy his other need, planting his teeth deep into Vegeta's taut neck with a growl of delight as warm fluid gushed into his waiting mouth.

He licked at the wound, savoring the taste of Vegeta's blood as Vegeta finally moaned aloud his pleasure. Goku smiled into the wound as he opened his mouth to suck up more of that delicious, quenching essence, while grinding his cock deeper into Vegeta's backside. He rocked his hips in sync with Vegeta's as Vegeta began moving as well.

Like Vegeta did in their previous coupling, Goku snaked his hand around to grasp Vegeta's erection, stroking him as Goku felt his orgasm approaching. He sucked hard on Vegeta's neck as his hips thrusted forward faster and faster with reckless abandon, spilling his seed inside the other while Vegeta's release splattered against the crumbling stone wall.

The two vampires panted to catch their breath, Goku licking at the congealing blood on Vegeta's neck one last time before he pulled out and separated from his dazed lover. The thrum of footsteps occurred at the top of the stairs, alerting the pair of another presence before they had a chance to speak another word to each other.

"Prince Vegeta?"

"Not now, Nappa." Vegeta ordered with irritation. "Come back later for your orders."

The retreating pounding of steps satisfied the naked vampires enough for them to sigh in content as they began retrieving their clothing from the only piece of furnishing in that basement aside from their crates, an antique bureau.

"Will Nappa be returning to Vegetasei with us?" Goku asked as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

"Ye-" Vegeta began before abruptly stopping himself to peer suspiciously at Goku. "I don't believe I told you about Vegetasei." He paused and narrowed his eyes further. "I _know_ I didn't tell you about my plans to return there together."

Vegeta gasped as his eyes widened in realization, causing Goku to smirk at his enlightened expression.

"Kakarot?!" Vegeta glared at Kakarot, even as a smile eased across his face. "When did you-"

"When I woke up." Kakarot answered with a nonchalant nod towards his crate.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vegeta growled at his slyly smiling partner as he finally began dressing himself.

Kakarot quoted Vegeta's earlier remark with an accusing raise of his brows. "Maybe not yet in _this_ life?" Vegeta smirked, stepping into his pants, as Kakarot chuckled. "Congratulations, Vegeta. You finally got me to submit."

Vegeta's smirk triumphantly widened. "You were eager enough to comply."

"You used my vulnerable state of mind to dupe me, you cocksucker." Kakarot accused, even as a smile lit his face.

"Never would have needed to if you weren't such an unreasonable, stubborn bastard."

Vegeta eyed his half-naked companion heatedly. His eyes widened in interest as Kakarot's muscles flexed while he stepped into his pants and pulled them to his waist. Gods, that man was amazing, even more beautiful when he was immortal. And he belonged to Vegeta. Vegeta smiled slyly as he met Kakarot's equally lewd gaze. "Don't try telling me you didn't like it."

"Who said I didn't?"

Vegeta chuckled victoriously before gliding into his lover's arms to engage in a bruising kiss of a long-awaited reunion. Knowing he was kissing Kakarot, truly Kakarot, made the other man's lips feel all the more softer, all the more familiar. It was really him. There was no doubt, no confusion, no baffled human on the other side of the kiss. Vegeta knew that Kakarot felt exactly as he did. Kakarot was just as hungry to indulge in his lover, until their frantic lips were pulled apart prematurely by Vegeta's harsh push against Kakarot's chest.

"We need to leave here." Vegeta said, catching his breath. "The humans know what we are."

Kakarot frowned and nodded in agreement. He headed to the stairs, but paused abruptly with a grimace of discontent. "Snake tried to _eat_ me."

"Yes, I know."

Kakarot glared. "Huh."

"We'll have to deal with her later, Kakarot." Vegeta said as he reached the stairs and gave his lover an insistent push, "right now, we have greater problems. We need to leave."

Kakarot padded up the stairs with Vegeta in tow, where Nappa stood impatiently awaiting his orders. He and Vegeta were finally reunited, but they had much to do if they wanted this reunion to last beyond one night. Securing passage to Vegetasei unharmed, while Piccolo was on their trail and the humans were aware of their existence, would be a challenge.

* * *

At the docks, Vegeta scanned the faces of late-working sailors, searching for one who would be standing alone and vulnerable. It would be nice to feed after securing his passage to Vegetasei. Hopefully, he would find a victim who would be tasty, but he doubted it. Sailors were never the best blood, if his recent mass feeding prior to arriving on these shores were any indication.

He watched as a pair of men talked and laughed, gossiping as they passed a bottle back and forth and remained unaware of Vegeta's presence, but unlikely to separate anytime soon. He watched another man, who was busily loading cargo onto a ship, his back and forth trips so hurried that he probably wouldn't notice Vegeta until he was already upon him. Vegeta sneered to himself at the limited options. Anyone else he was seeing was too visible, too out in the open for attack. He hoped Kakarot was having better luck with his feeding, at least, at the shore.

Then, Vegeta's eyes widened and a smug smile formed on his face as he recognized the approach of a familiar presence from behind.

"Searching for your next victim?"

Vegeta looked over his shoulder to give the other man a taunting smile. "The selection seems limited here. Are you offering me a meal?"

The husky laughter approaching finally caused Vegeta to turn and face his opponent.

"Over my dead body."

Vegeta frowned at the sight of Piccolo, armed with weapons of holy powers and looking so confident and full of himself. The hunter must've been ignorant enough to assume Vegeta had never faced or killed a hunter before. Vegeta was well aware of how powerful and challenging they could be. Still, Vegeta was certain that Piccolo could cause him no harm. If Piccolo wanted something done 'over his dead body', Vegeta could accommodate him.

Vegeta quickly hid his displeasure with a smile. "That's the idea."

Vegeta lunged for Piccolo with inhuman speed, aiming his teeth for the exposed flesh of Piccolo's neck. Yet, as fast as Vegeta was, it seemed Piccolo was more than prepared for the initial attack. Vegeta doubled back in realization, just in time to avoid making contact with the silver chain around the hunter's neck.

Piccolo gasped and stumbled backward after noting Vegeta's sudden, close proximity, but a smug smile crossed his face as he realized why the vampire missed the opportunity to harm him. Piccolo crossed his arms and readied his fingers near his wooden weapons as the vampire growled at him.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the irritating hunter. Then, something occurred to him after a moment of facing off in silence. In his prior experiences with hunters, the attackers always came in groups. The weaklings never had the nerve to face a vampire one-on-one, but they did well with riling up an angry mob of humans. However, no one was emerging from behind the distant tress, or from the corners of the buildings surrounding them along the foggy docks. Piccolo seemed to be alone. As Vegeta closed his eyes and focused his other senses of hearing and psychic sensitivity on his surroundings, he realized his observation was correct. Vegeta laughed.

Piccolo growled and bared his teeth upon seeing and hearing Vegeta's laughter. The vampire had to have realized Piccolo was alone. But that wouldn't stop Piccolo. He had a goal to accomplish.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid."

Piccolo smirked. "How about we leave it at 'incredible'?"

Vegeta chuckled. "What happened? The humans turned against you, because we owe it to _you_ that we made it to sunset without a single attack on the castle?" Vegeta laughed knowingly as Piccolo glowered back at him, answering the question with his eyes. "You truly have an obsession with Kakarot, don't you? You want him so badly that you had to see him in action before you could even kill him? Your kind is so pathetic."

"Where is Kakarot?"

Vegeta began circling Piccolo slowly, discreetly eyeing him for any signs of weakness or openings for attack, and laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at Vegeta and shifted his stance so the vampire couldn't get behind him. He knew exactly what Vegeta was planning, but he had no intention of dying that night.

Vegeta bared his teeth at the hunter, yet grumbled to himself in frustration. Piccolo was getting to be a real thorn in his side. Hiring a ship and a crew was going to be impossible for him at the moment, but at least Kakarot wasn't near the hunter, seeing that he was the target. As long as Vegeta prevented Piccolo from seeing Kakarot, he concluded that they would survive another day unharmed. Because the hunter clearly wanted the chance to confront Kakarot, but it didn't look like they would be moving anywhere this night.

* * *

Kakarot was standing in the shadows, behind some trees, watching a pair of young lovers sharing passionate kisses on the beach down below. They were preparing to make love, which left them both incredibly vulnerable, and incredibly tasty. He could already smell their arousal flavoring their blood. Kakarot didn't see any problem with getting his fill while Vegeta hired a ship. But suddenly, his eyes went wide as Vegeta's voice echoed through his head.

Kakarot glared instantly as he understood the threat and turned his back on the beach. "Damn Hunters."

Kakarot stormed off, intent on joining Vegeta in taking down the hunter once and for all, but his lover's voice thundered between his ears again, warning him to stay away. Usually, Kakarot would ignore a request like that. But between Vegeta's threatening tone and solid reasoning for wanting Kakarot to stay away, he had to obey the voice and busy himself with the task which had previously been Vegeta's. Of course, seeing that he had to stay away from the docks, hiring a ship could prove to be quite a challenge. Kakarot smirked. He was always up for a challenge.

"I'll get us a ship, since you're so busy playing with my admirer." Kakarot laughed at the irritation he sensed from his lover as he hurriedly made his way to a nearby tavern. But then his playful attitude quickly became serious. "Don't finish Piccolo off yet, Vegeta."

As his lover growled and groaned his objections in his head, Kakarot tuned him out. He knew Vegeta would follow his instruction, regardless of how much he disliked it. He never let Kakarot down when he wanted to kill something. And as the village tavern was coming into sight, its oil lamps filling the blackness of the night air over a rickety wooden sign, Kakarot had to shift his focus. This place was very familiar to Goku, and Kakarot knew it was the second best place in town to find a reliable sailor, or at least to enlist help of some sort at night. Most people still awake at this hour would gather here, and hopefully, none of them yet knew about Goku's transformation.

* * *

Krillin was feeling hopeless and defeated. He hadn't talked to the others all day, and dealing with this vampire catastrophe alone was proving more difficult than he thought. He spent the day worried over what would happen to Goku. He was still miserable over finding his friend Yamcha dead, only to have to return to the scene and finish his friend off himself. Then, things only got worse for him as he had to do the same thing to Bulma, while she'd been actively walking and talking, yet equally dead.

That one was even harder to live with. Sure, he saved the old man's life that night, and he should have felt good about that. But no one else in town held the honor of completing the murders of two of their close friends. Krillin worried who else might be next. Or even, if it could happen to him. With a shaky breath, Krillin shook off that terrible thought and took a hefty swig from his mug.

"Don't finish it all at once. That's a waste of good ale."

Krillin quirked a brow as he lowered the wide mug from his face to view the angelic mien that matched that sultry voice.

The woman who had spoken was already looking away from him, seemingly disinterested after the offhand remark she'd made, but Krillin couldn't help but stare at her. He'd seen the refined, confident blonde woman in the tavern before, usually in the company of a handsome young man who Krillin could only assume was her husband. Her beauty had attracted his eye more than once, even while in the company of another man. But this night, she was alone.

Krillin gulped as he determined to speak to her. "I-I like this ale, and..." Krillin sighed heavily as the woman turned slightly to frown at him, "I kind of need it tonight."

"Need it?" The woman raised a skeptical brow. "Had a bad day?"

Krillin laughed. "You could say I've had a few very dark days."

"Really?" The impassive woman suddenly sparked with interest as she scooted closer. "Dark how?"

Krillin felt a smile pull at his lip. "I'm Krillin, Krillin Roshi. What's your name?"

"Lazuli. Gero."

She looked irritated by the introductions, so Krillin hurried to answer her question. Except, he didn't know where to begin. Krillin wrung his hands together, bracing them against the tabletop as he debated what to say to the lovely, yet intimidating young woman. He couldn't ruin his chances now and tell her about the vampire and the killings. He would sound crazy.

"Krillin!" As a hand clapped on his shoulder harshly to accompany the disruptive, yet friendly voice addressing him, Krillin jumped.

Krillin looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "G-Goku!"

"Hey," Kakarot laughed as he took the seat beside Krillin and smiled at Lazuli, "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Go-Go...ku?" Krillin felt his heart race at seeing his old friend looking so healthy and jovial, not at all how he had expected to see him after hearing from the old man that he'd been acting and feeling out of sorts.

"Who's your friend, Krillin?" Lazuli asked, eyeing Kakarot up and down with a lewd gaze that struck a chord of jealousy in Krillin.

Kakarot smiled back at the beautiful woman. It was obvious that he had caught her interest, but he wasn't fishing right now. He needed Krillin, no matter how delicious that woman's lips, or her skin, or her blood might taste.

"I'm Goku!" Kakarot smiled wider at Lazuli before looking at Krillin. "Goku Son! Krillin, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!"

Krillin fought to hide the fierce blush he felt rising to his cheeks. "I-we-I just met her! Miss Gero was curious about what's been so dark in our lives as of late, Goku. Care to fill her in for me?"

As Krillin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kakarot, Kakarot laughed it off and explained with a hand rubbing at the back of his head. "Well, they say there's a vampire in town. But I don't really believe that."

Lazuli gasped. "Vampire?"

"Yeah," Kakarot chuckled as Krillin grit his teeth at Goku's unexpected blatant reply, "one of our friends died, she was just really sick, and then _I_ started feeling sick-"

"You don't look sick at all to me." Lazuli stated.

Kakarot fought to hide his smirk as he cast a furtive glance towards Krillin. "That's what I told them!" Kakarot flexed a bicep and smiled. "I'm healthy and feeling strong as ever."

"I don't get it, Goku." Krillin grumbled. "I thought you were locked up. How did you get out?"

Kakarot lowered his voice to a whisper. "Well, that's the thing. You can't tell anyone you saw me here. I kinda ran off before I was supposed to. I need a place to hide out for the day."

"Goku!" Krillin slapped the table and gaped at his friend. "You're still supposed to be locked up?! Why are you out? The vampires are real! If Mr. Piccolo says you're in danger, you're in danger!"

Kakarot fought his desire to scowl at the mention of Piccolo's name as a look of anxiety crossed his face instead. "I can't go back in there, Krillin! I can't stand being locked up like that!"

Krillin groaned and exchanged a wary glance with the enrapt woman in their company. She seemed sympathetic to Goku's complaint. Maybe that husband of hers kept her locked up similarly. Maybe she'd just recently made an escape as well. Whatever her reason, when she placed her hand on top of Krillin's, he was willing to do whatever she said.

"Krillin, you should help him."

"Please, Krillin?" Kakarot presented Krillin with his most pleading smile.

Krillin looked at Lazuli, then Goku as he thought with a dubious frown. Lazuli's fingers squeezed around his and he sighed in defeat. "The old man's not going to like this, Goku."

Goku smiled and then winked. "Don't worry, Krillin. It'll be our secret. Thanks, Miss Gero."

Lazuli shook her loose blonde strands over her shoulder to hide her smile. "No problem. I know what it's like to be locked up, too. My father never lets my brother and I have any fun."

Krillin smiled at Lazuli, a new hope forming in his mind. Maybe the man she was always with was just her brother. She definitely didn't talk like a married woman. Krillin could still have a chance with her.

Kakarot stood to his feet. Now that he had Krillin roped in, he needed to ditch the woman. Time was of the essence. Too much time had already been wasted, and the night only lasted so long.

"Thanks for your help, Miss Gero." Kakarot smiled at her while giving Krillin a nudge. "But we better get going now if we're going to avoid being seen out here."

Krillin grimaced and reluctantly rose to his feet. "Aw, do we need to leave so soon?"

Lazuli smirked. "Are you going to miss me, Krillin?"

While Kakarot chuckled from behind him, Krillin flustered, heat rising to his face. "I...yeah. I hope to see you again soon…Lazuli."

Lazuli smirked, her eyes softening slightly as she gave a shallow nod. "Certainly. Watch out for those vampires." She snorted in amusement. "Good luck, Goku. Hope they don't lock you up again too soon."

"No." Kakarot chuckled and rubbed his head again. "Hopefully not."

As he turned to head out the door of the tavern with Krillin following, Kakarot smirked. Sometimes, he amazed himself. This was going to work out perfectly. One day, he'd have to find a way to repay Krillin for being such a reliable friend.

* * *

Vegeta pursed his lips in displeasure, glaring at the hunter who proved to be more resilient than Vegeta expected. Every move Vegeta had made to attack, the hunter seemed prepared to counter. Never in his immortal life had Vegeta encountered such a frustrating nemesis. Of course, Vegeta accounted his difficulty to the fact that he was limited by Kakarot's demand.

If he could move in for the kill, this would be so much easier. But disarming and incapacitating a hunter while leaving him breathing was something Vegeta had never attempted before. It was proving more difficult than the kill.

"I _will_ kill your lover, you know." Piccolo taunted, pacing alertly in front of Vegeta in preparation for his own strike. "He is your lover, isn't he?"

"Yes." Vegeta smirked. "An excellent one. Are you sure you're trying to _kill_ him, or maybe I should keep you away for another reason?"

Piccolo grunted in disdain. "Hardly. The only time I plan to spend with Kakarot will involve stringing him up, draining the blood from his body, and making him scream."

"Not a bad description of what he and I do together. Again, are you sure you're not interested?"

As Vegeta chuckled at his expense, Piccolo growled. He thought he saw an opening and darted forward, but the vampire was too quick to catch on to his intention and immediately adjusted his position to prevent Piccolo's success.

Vegeta could sense that Kakarot was ready. He couldn't wait to see what his love had provided for their way home. But first, he needed to rid himself of Piccolo. Intending to draw the hunter in, as he'd done with other hunters before, Vegeta relaxed his stance, providing an opening for the hunter to make his move.

"Ooh. Almost had me there." Vegeta smiled. "But I don't have all night. Let's end this already."

Piccolo's eyes lit at the sight of Vegeta's movement. "With pleasu-"

Piccolo's words were cut off with a grunt as Vegeta immediately struck at him, striking the hunter in the back of the neck so hard that the man was knocked unconscious in a single strike. Vegeta scowled as he watched Piccolo's listless body fall to the ground. How much he wanted to kill him. But he'd made a promise to Kakarot, even if he never spoke the words. His mate deserved some sort of gift for his return to immortality. Summoning all his willpower, Vegeta turned away and disappeared into the night, intent on finding Kakarot.

* * *

Krillin grunted as he stumbled to follow Kakarot, whose long, hasty, uphill strides in the darkness were hard to match for the much shorter man. Frankly, Krillin didn't understand Goku's hurry.

As he huffed and puffed his exertion, Krillin finally glared at Kakarot's back. "Goku! Slow down!"

Kakarot came to an abrupt halt, not bothering to turn around as Krillin ran into his back, not until after he heard Krillin huff irritably behind him.

"Krillin!" Kakarot said with wide eyes as he spun to face his friend. "Hurry up!"

"What's the hurry?" Krillin grumbled.

Kakarot turned and increased his stride again, knowing Krillin would continue to follow. Once his back was to Krillin, he rolled his eyes. On his own, he could've reached Vegeta over an hour ago. But on foot, time was wasting away. He could already feel the warning tingling of daybreak's approach. Of course, he couldn't tell Krillin that reason for his hurry. He was just relieved that he could sense Vegeta nearby. When he finally spied the unique silhouette of the handsome vampire in the distance, Kakarot sighed in relief.

As Kakarot came to a stop, slowing gradually rather than the abrupt stop he'd made earlier, Krillin exhaled heavily. He decided that his windedness would wind down now that their frantic pace had finally ceased. But just as Krillin felt his heart rate slowing, the sight of a shadowy figure in the distance made his heart rate increase again for an entirely different reason.

Krillin gasped. "Goku! Look out!"

When Kakarot stepped forward, towards the vampire prince who smiled at the sight of Goku, yet frowned at Krillin, Krillin shuddered. Something wasn't right here. He couldn't just abandon Goku though, no matter how much he wanted to run for his life.

"Goku!" Krillin hissed desperately, wishing his friend was within reach so he could pull him away from the vampire. "Goku! It's Vegeta! He's the vampire."

As Kakarot met Vegeta face to face, Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Krillin. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"Aw, Vegeta," Kakarot laughed jovially, "Krillin's my friend!"

"Goku, you can't be serious! You brought me here to meet Vegeta?!"

Vegeta scoffed. "Kakarot, what are you doing? We don't have time for this."

Kakarot turned to smile widely at Krillin. "Krillin can help us, Vegeta."

Vegeta raised a brow and finally took a closer look at Krillin, making the small man feel even smaller under the vampire's scrutinizing gaze. Vegeta crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Krillin. "How?"

Krillin gulped and looked pleadingly to Goku. He wished his friend would understand the danger here. But Goku seemed far too at ease for Krillin's comfort.

"Krillin already promised me he'd help me find a place to hide out for the day. I told him how I escaped and people could be looking for us."

Vegeta snorted. "And did you tell him we require being kept underground?"

Krillin sputtered. "Uh...uh..."

"No," Vegeta glared reprovingly at Kakarot, "I think not."

"Vegeta!" Kakarot tensed and smiled at Krillin, but this time Krillin could see the falseness in his smile.

"Goku?" Krillin felt his lip quiver as he looked at his longtime, closest friend in a new light. "Don't tell me you...Vegeta didn't...?"

"Sorry, Krillin." Kakarot shrugged and smiled slyly. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

Vegeta chuckled. "One of Kakarot's greatest assets. He's an incredible liar." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakarot. "I wonder how you convinced him to come."

Kakarot smiled slyly at Vegeta, before turning his attention to Krillin's worrisome visage. "I can help you, Krillin, if you help us. When we wake safely at nightfall, if you have a ship prepared for our departure in the evening, I'll get you that woman. The one from the tavern." When Krillin's eyes widened, Kakarot smirked. "You know I can."

Krillin blinked at Kakarot. "Get her for what?!"

"For you. To show my appreciation."

Before Krillin could respond, Vegeta growled and pushed Kakarot aside. "We don't have time for your way, Kakarot. We're doing this my way."

Kakarot grunted at the hard impact of Vegeta's shove, but chuckled dismissively as he looked to Krillin. "Sorry, Krillin. I tried. But Vegeta likes to have _his_ way."

Krillin's eyes bulged as terror seized him while Vegeta stormed towards him. This couldn't be good. He didn't want to end up like Nappa at the castle - some soulless goon serving the vampires' every whim. Frantically, he shook his head as Vegeta's dark eyes met his. "No!"

"Human," Vegeta's eyes became blacker and larger to Krillin as a faint feeling came over him, almost like the sensation of falling. He knew he was stilling standing, but his control seemed to be slipping. His ability to speak his own mind, to move where he wanted to, to even feel the terror that should have been pervading his reasonable mind, seemed to disappear. When Vegeta continued speaking, it was as if nothing but the vampire's deep, lulling voice existed.

Kakarot smiled as he watched Vegeta mesmerizing his human friend. Perhaps he should have felt bad for Krillin, but Vegeta would do Goku's old friend no harm as long as he did what he was told. And the sight of his mate working so skillfully, so impressively, was too enticing for Kakarot to overlook for any other reason.

"Do you understand?" Vegeta asked as he finished instructing the dazed human, pulling back to scrutinize his understanding. As Krillin nodded, Vegeta added, "are you _capable_ of doing all I asked?"

"Of course he is, Vegeta." Kakarot interrupted as he strode towards the other two with a confident smile. "I wouldn't have chosen him if he wasn't. Krillin is perfect."

Vegeta inclined his chin towards Kakarot. "So that hunter scumbag will remain ignorant of our location and when we wake we will have passage across the sea. Think it'll work?"

"Of course. Krillin knows men at the docks. And he'll have all day to secure our ship and crew with Nappa keeping the mob distracted by guarding our _vacant_ castle basement." Kakarot snickered. "Besides, Piccolo won't come after us during the day anyways. He wants to _fight_ me, not murder me in my sleep."

"Don't be so cocky, Kakarot. Letting your guard down is what killed you the last time. I _won't_ see that happen again."

As Vegeta reached forward to place his palm softly against Kakarot's cheek, Kakarot closed his eyes and relished in the sensation. He could never tire of Vegeta's touch. After more than two centuries together, Vegeta was like a part of him. Kakarot had no idea how Vegeta had survived so long on his own.

"G-Kakarot," Krillin stared at the pair in awe, "you and Prince Vegeta...?"

The question on Krillin's lips lingered as Kakarot pressed his lips softly to Vegeta's, inadvertently answering Krillin's unspoken question as Krillin gawked at the romantic display.

When their lips separated, Kakarot smiled at Vegeta's blissful visage, before turning to Krillin. "The sun will rise soon, Krillin. You need to find us a safe place underground." Kakarot smirked. "Maybe if you do well, I'll still provide you with that tavern wench."

Krillin became flustered, until Vegeta added, "or if you _don't_ succeed, if you let anything happen to Kakarot, I will take her for myself."

"I'll-yes!"

Krillin skipped nervously in the direction of a place he knew, near the docks, where light could not permeate the dark basements. He didn't know if it was his fear driving his need to fulfill their desires, or his hopes of actually having Lazuli Gero see him in a better light, or something deep-rooted that had taken a hold of him moments ago, which he couldn't fight if he wanted to. Whatever the reason, he was determined to find the vampires a place safe enough to rest below ground and remain hidden during the day.

Kakarot watched as Krillin disappeared over the edge of the hill. Then his eyes flitted to Vegeta, who was watching stoically after their disappearing recruit as well. Kakarot smiled to himself as he stepped closer to Vegeta, planting his lips softly against those of a surprised Vegeta, who was drawn from his concentration to meet Kakarot's serene gaze. Kakarot removed his lips from Vegeta's, inhaling in sweet anticipation as he dropped slowly to his knees.

Vegeta tensed. "What are you doing?"

Kakarot pried his fingers into the laces at Vegeta's waistband, licking his lips. "I want to taste you."

Before he managed to fumble the ties loose, Vegeta's fingers were petting through Kakarot's fine, black hair. In a sudden motion, Vegeta gripped the spikes of hair tightly, twisting the strands as he pulled his lover to his feet. Kakarot hissed through his teeth as he was forced to stand and Vegeta's fingers twisted more harshly through his hair.

"I want to taste you, too." Vegeta hummed as his eyes met Kakarot's wincing expression of pain. "But now is not the time."

After Vegeta's fingers eased from his hair, Kakarot dropped his chin. "Vegeta."

"The sun is rising, Kakarot. We need to follow your little friend and make sure we have a secure place to rest for the day."

Kakarot glared at Vegeta, never having liked it when Vegeta gave him orders. One fleeting glance over his shoulder, though, confirmed exactly what Vegeta was suggesting. A peek of light was already showing on the horizon. They were out of time.

Vegeta smiled at Kakarot's irritated expression. He could behave like a petulant child sometimes. After all his years on the Earth, it was amazing Kakarot hadn't learnt patience. "Later, Kakarot."

Vegeta's promise eased Kakarot's spirits when he met Vegeta's eyes again. His first night back hadn't been so bad, albeit a lack of feeding. Kakarot nudged Vegeta playfully with his shoulder as he passed by to follow after Krillin. "Alright, but I haven't fed at all."

Vegeta trudged after Kakarot. "Your minion is good for more than securing passage and a place to sleep, isn't he?"

Kakarot chuckled, and Vegeta joined him. Soon, they would be resting, only to wake to a new night with the intent of leaving this land for good. That was, as long as Krillin succeeded during the day, and everything went according to plan.


	15. Slipping Away

It was dark. He liked it that way. It reminded him of the coming night, which he was patiently anticipating. This night, Kakarot would finally walk the Earth again. Piccolo could finally have the honor of killing the murderer with his own hands. He was no fool, though. He knew this would be one of the hardest battles he ever had to fight. Two age-old vampires, fierce and protective of one another, against a single hunter and a mob of concerned humans who had feelings for the one vampire, was hardly a fair fight. So Piccolo meditated, gathering strength for the battle in this dank, dark basement of an abandoned building in the country, where no one would bother him. This battle would require his full attention, strength, and commitment. He couldn't fail.

* * *

When he heard the pounding at the doors echoing through the expansive entryway of the castle, Nappa was not the least bit surprised. He'd been wondering when Piccolo or Roshi or any other one of those rejects would show to try and kill the master and his lover.

Nappa stood from his creaky wooden seat to head to the doors. When he flung them open, intent to strike before the human or hunter would have a chance, Nappa was shocked by who he'd struck in the face. Not the wiry old man, not the obstinate hunter, not even one of the young men in town who considered themselves strong and brave.

Nappa quirked a brow. "Chi-Chi King?"

"That's right!" The woman growled furiously, springing back from that hit to punch at the stunned man. "Where is he?"

Nappa didn't even dodge her punch. He was too stunned by the identity of the castle's intruder to react. Still, her punch, though powerful for a woman, hardly caused any damage as it lodged in his chest. Nappa didn't even flinch.

"Stupid woman!"

"I want my fiancé back!"

Nappa dodged this time, as Chi-Chi struck at him again. He could have restrained her to end this, but he had to let her know he was not pleased about being attacked. Even if she couldn't pose him any harm. With a furious roar, Nappa raised his fist to strike the woman again.

"Chi-Chi!" A massive man tumbled between them, taking the hit in his massive chest.

Nappa removed his fist and glowered at the interceptor. "Mr. King."

"Mr. Nappa." Ox King's gaze softened as he turned to face his daughter. "Chi-Chi, you're going to get yourself killed. What were you thinking, coming over here?"

Nappa crossed his arms and tapped his foot as the father and daughter exchanged looks - guilt, sympathy, reprimand and concern crossing both of their faces.

Chi-Chi met her father's gaze, only to turn away in an instant. She couldn't stand to see the pity in his eyes. He understood like no one else could, what she was losing - what she had lost.

Mr. King placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Chi-Chi. Goku's always been a man who has to go his own way. This has nothing to do with you."

"Right." Nappa huffed. "So why don't you do yourself a favor and leave this castle, before I decide to become less hospitable."

Chi-Chi's expression turned fierce as she looked at Nappa. "No. I want to see him."

"Chi-Chi."

"I want to _see_ him!"

Nappa scowled at the intolerable woman and her cautious father. He didn't want those two in the master's castle any more than he'd want Piccolo there. He was tasked with keeping the vampires' relocation a secret for the day, but it would be so much easier to get rid of them if he just told them he wasn't there.

Chi-Chi seized Nappa by the collar. "Take me to him! I don't care if he's resting, or grotesque, or bloody. I just can't leave without seeing him one last time."

Mr. King sighed sadly. "Chi-Chi, honey."

Nappa snorted and pried the woman's fingers off of him. "You're going to have to."

Chi-Chi crossed her arms and glared. "No, I won't."

"Oh, yes. You will." Nappa moved to escort the pair harshly towards the door, which fortunately wasn't far. But the woman planted her feet and the man was heavy to drag with his massive size. "Get out!" Nappa yelled.

Chi-Chi removed her glare from Nappa to crane her neck and see past him. "Goku!"

"Bloody hell." Nappa grumbled.

"Goku! Goku, where are you?!"

Nappa growled and finally shoved the woman harshly through the door. "He's not here!"

Chi-Chi's mouth was already open to call again, but she snapped her lips shut and looked blankly at Nappa instead.

"What?" Mr. King blinked. "Where else could he be?"

Nappa snorted. "Like I'd tell _you_."

Chi-Chi blinked before lowering her head despondently. "He's really not here? Is he leaving?"

Nappa rolled his eyes, fighting the sympathetic feelings that threatened to emerge. "Look. If you want my advice, forget about him. He's not Goku anymore. He's Kakarot. And being around Kakarot is only going to get you killed. Just get out of here and move on with your life."

Nappa moved to slam the door in their faces, but a tiny hand shot out, halting the door before it closed. Nappa grunted in surprise and peeked around the edge of the door.

When their eyes met, Chi-Chi's gaze was soft. "At least give him a message for me. When you see him, Mr. Nappa, tell him I still love him. I always _will_."

As Chi-Chi King turned to leave, having said her piece, Nappa slowly pushed the castle doors shut, rubbing the back of his neck with a pensive frown on his face. His master had certainly managed to make a mess of this town in the short time he'd been here. It seemed everyone was affected by his powerful presence, in some way or another. He couldn't imagine what more would happen when _both_ of them awakened together.

* * *

There had been no sign of him. Roshi had checked the inn, where Piccolo was said to be staying. He checked the Kings' and the Briefs' homes to see if he'd ventured over there. The Briefs both attested that they hadn't seen him, and the Kings both weren't home.

There was no sign of Piccolo at the tavern, or the general store, or any other place Roshi had checked as of yet. Roshi knew he shouldn't have left this in the hunter's hands. Now it was a new day, and if Piccolo didn't fulfill his promise, as Roshi suspected, there was no telling what kind of havoc the vampires could have caused overnight. He still hadn't seen any signs of either their wake of damage _or_ the vampires' demise, but he knew proof of what happened had to be out there somewhere.

Now, he was searching perhaps the only location he hadn't checked in his pursuit of confronting Piccolo. He hoped not to find him here, however. His presence at this place could only mean one thing - he'd shirked his responsibility and now planned on fleeing the town, to return to his home.

The docks were busy, as they usually were, during the day. Many fishermen and cargo haulers were out in full force, preparing their ships for departure and rounding up their crews. Roshi frowned at the sight of one of them-an old rival of his. Shen had seen better days back in their youth, but now he was just an ornery old sailor, still holding a grudge over their shared mentor's favoritism towards Roshi. Roshi felt a small smile cross his face at the memory of Mutaito, his mentor, before a familiar voice drew him to turn around.

Roshi squinted at the pair speaking to each other in the distance. One, he recognized as Shen's crew mate, a serious and disciplined sailor. The other, if he wasn't mistaken, was Krillin. What was he doing there?

Roshi made his way around stacks of cargo crates and wound up rope to approach the pair from behind Krillin. Immediately upon being sighted, Roshi was greeted by a glare from Krillin's counterpart.

Roshi narrowed his eyes at the young man, before tapping Krillin on the shoulder. "Krillin?"

Krillin jumped, turning to face Roshi with a forced smile. "E-elder, uh...w-what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Krillin." Roshi clasped his hands behind his back and eyed his junior, then Shen's crewmate. "I've never known you to have business with the likes of this man before."

The tall, bald, muscular man crossed his arms and raised his chin. "He has business now. If you don't, I suggest you stay out of the way and let us conclude _ours_."

Krillin winced. He couldn't let Roshi know he was securing passage of cargo to Vegetasei. At all costs, he had to avoid letting anyone find out before the vampires were off. He wished Tien could have kept his mouth shut. He just knew the old man was going to ask more questions now.

Roshi sighed. "Tien, I have no qualms with you."

"No, just my captain."

Roshi smiled wryly. "I believe it is _he_ that has qualms with _me_."

"Even so, I guess I won't hold it against you," Tien paused, "as long as you don't interfere with my work."

At Tien's pointed nod towards Krillin, Roshi sighed. He studied the young man, who was visibly trembling under his gaze. He knew Krillin far too well. The young man was doing something here he didn't want Roshi to know about. Roshi decided to change his line of questioning. A direct approach would only scare Krillin off.

"I've been looking for Piccolo." Roshi said to Krillin. "Have you seen him today?"

"Piccolo? No."

"Are you talking about that foreigner that's been staying at the inn?" Tien asked.

"Yes." Roshi answered carefully.

As Roshi peered at Tien suspiciously, Tien smiled. It wasn't every day he was more well-informed than the wise old man, but for once he knew something that would surprise the old coot.

Tien chuckled. "The vampire hunter. I've seen his work."

Roshi and Krillin balked. "What?"

Tien smirked. "That's right. I'm familiar with Piccolo's reputation. I was actually hoping to meet him before he left town." Tien paused to gauge Roshi and Krillin's tense mannerisms. "So it's true. There _are_ vampires here."

"Well," Roshi drawled, "hopefully not anymore. You see, yesterday, Mr. Piccolo promised to take care of them before nightfall. But that's why I'm looking for him. I haven't seen him since."

Krillin scowled and narrowed his eyes peevishly. "Before nightfall? He told you that, did he?"

Roshi peered at Krillin. It almost seemed like the younger man knew Piccolo hadn't fulfilled his promise. It _almost_ seemed like he had proof of it. But Roshi knew Krillin wouldn't share that with him. He couldn't imagine his reasoning, though. Perhaps Piccolo put him up to it. Maybe Krillin was being threatened by the powerful hunter.

"I doubt that's true." Tien said, shaking his head. "Judging by Piccolo's reputation, I doubt that man would ever kill a creature in their sleep. He'd want to meet them head-on."

"I believe you're right, Mr. Shinhan." Roshi said. "But perhaps he confronted and killed them during the night. I need to find him so I can be sure. If you see him, you'll let him know I was looking for him, won't you?"

Krillin nodded. Tien stared impassively back at Roshi, but he was certain that the man had enough honor to follow through with the request. However, he didn't expect either one of them to run into Piccolo. The man hadn't left, he hadn't killed the vampires during the day, and he wasn't showing his face in town. This led Roshi to one conclusion. Piccolo had failed during the night somehow and was waiting for the vampires to rise again for another chance. Perhaps Krillin knew something of Piccolo's failure during the night. Roshi had to try one last time before leaving.

"Krillin! Do you know where Piccolo is hiding? If you do, you need to tell me."

Krillin's heart stopped racing when he realized Roshi was asking him where Piccolo was, not where the vampires were. Of course. Why would he be asking Krillin where the vampires were? He probably didn't even realize they had moved. He was too busy searching for Piccolo, and he wouldn't expect Krillin to know where they were. He was off the hook.

Krillin exhaled heavily in relief. "No. No, but if I see him, I'll be sure to tell him to find you, Elder!"

"Alright." Roshi frowned. "I'll let you finish your...business then."

Roshi peered at Krillin suspiciously before turning to leave. As the younger pair began discussing cargo and times for delivery in the evening, Roshi hummed pensively to himself. Krillin really didn't know anything about Piccolo. But it seemed for a second there that Roshi had caught him in his secret. He was so sure it was about Piccolo. But now it seemed it was something else Krillin was hiding. Or some _one_ else.

As much as Roshi found it hard to believe that Krillin would take any part in working with them, there were only two people aside from Krillin who could've been hiding from him. Once he reached the edge of the docks, Roshi ran in a new direction, towards Vegeta's castle. Dusk was already upon them and if they were anywhere else, it would be too late for him to do anything about it. But he had to know. He had to see that the vampires were there.

If they were, he would stake the both of them himself, even Goku. But if they weren't, well, he knew exactly who to ask first about their whereabouts. Of course, by then, it would be too late to stop them.


	16. Evasive Games

When Vegeta opened his eyes, he was greeted by utter darkness, like always. But he knew instantly that he was not awakening in the same place where he laid to rest. The salty smell, the musty air, the sounds from his surroundings all hinted that he was near water, yet somewhere confined. When Vegeta forced open the lid that had been securely fastened to his crate, a weight from above made the effort more difficult than usual. Of course, nothing was too difficult for him. Vegeta punched his arm through the crate, throwing the cargo sitting on top of him to the ground with a resounding thud as he escaped his confinement.

"Quiet, Vegeta!" Kakarot hissed. "Don't you hear them up there?"

Vegeta blinked, his eyes focusing on the dark silhouette now standing beside him, while his ears focused on the muffled rambunctious laughter and banter happening above.

"Hn." Vegeta huffed as he crawled out of his crate. "It looks like your little friend actually succeeded."

Kakarot made his way through the dark cargo hold, stepping past restless caged animals, other cargo crate piles, and mounds of dirty hay, to peer upstairs in search of people. "Don't sound so surprised. I told you Krillin was our guy."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Now that he's done what we needed him for, I'd like to kill the little worm."

"Vegeta!" Kakarot turned with wide-eyed shock, and then a playful smile. "That's not what we promised him. I promised I'd get him that woman."

"Kakarot."

"Vegeta," Kakarot's voice turned low and serious at Vegeta's scolding tone, "we aren't leaving port tonight anyways. Let's have some fun while the night is young."

Vegeta clenched his jaw and crossed his arms. He could tell, from the talk above, that the crew wasn't planning on leaving port until morning. But what Kakarot planned to do was just reckless. It would get him killed again.

Vegeta firmly shook his head. "Piccolo is out there. He's looking for you."

"I know." Kakarot smirked. "What if we run into him tonight? _That_ would be exciting."

"Or fatal."

"Vegeta," Kakarot glided forwards to press himself against his lover with a mischievous smile, "don't be so uptight. No one can hurt us."

Vegeta removed himself from the strong arms looping around his neck. "You're behaving like a newborn."

"Technically," Kakarot smiled as his eyes rolled back in amusement, "I _am_ one. I think."

"You're not."

"Besides," Kakarot smiled again as he draped himself around Vegeta, ignoring the cold shoulder he was receiving, "I'm _so_ thirsty."

Vegeta swallowed on impulse at Kakarot's enticing mention of thirst. It was true that he was thirsty as well. That little sustenance from Krillin the previous night was hardly enough to last them for the journey across the sea.

"I know you feel the thirst, too." Kakarot nuzzled his forehead against Vegeta's. "Let's go out and feed together, like we used to."

Vegeta felt his traitorous body shudder at Kakarot's seductively tantalizing offer. He knew Kakarot felt his shudder, judging by his smug hum of satisfaction. Growling with irritation, Vegeta conceded without a word. His subtle body language of a turn in direction of the stairs accompanied by the tension leaving his body made it clear enough to Kakarot that he'd agreed to hunt.

But when Kakarot stepped forward, Vegeta placed a halting hand on his chest, forcing him to stop in his swift movement. "The crew is off limits."

Kakarot met Vegeta's eyes, his mouth falling open in bewilderment and blatant disappointment. "But Vegeta-"

Vegeta glared and raised his hand from Kakarot's chest to wrap it firmly around his throat. "Listen, you idiot. If we kill even one crew member tonight, they could decide not to depart tomorrow. Don't you realize that this passage may be our only chance back to Vegetasei?"

When Kakarot smiled in blatant amusement and disregard for the severity of Vegeta's warning, Vegeta clenched his fingers more tightly around Kakatot's neck. "Why the hell did I go to all this trouble for you?"

Vegeta threw Kakarot by the throat, heaving the other vampire towards a pile of crates. Kakarot caught himself as he collided with the crates, only bumping quietly before stumbling forward to smile at Vegeta.

"Damn, Vegeta! We need to work on your foreplay. You've gotten rusty over the years."

Vegeta smirked at Kakarot, his anger instantly quelled by Kakarot's carefree demeanor and sexy smile. This was why he needed Kakarot so much. What he did to him. No one ever affected him so much as this. But if Kakarot wanted to insinuate that he didn't know his foreplay, Vegeta would have to show him what skills two-hundred more years of practice could foster. It was not _he_ who was rusty.

"How's this," Vegeta said, reaching with inhuman speed between Kakarot's legs to caress his flaccid length, "for foreplay?"

Kakarot hissed at the unexpected contact, coupled with the intense look of desire in Vegeta's eyes, which continued boring into him. When Vegeta's fingers began expertly stroking and fondling him, caressing him to hardness, Kakarot fought to suppress a groan. Looking at Vegeta's sexy, smoldering gaze, he suddenly wished the plan was to remain in the cargo hold and fuck straight on through the night. He was already forgetting his thirst as he considered a soft patch of hay behind Vegeta, where he could throw Vegeta down and fuck him senseless with the cargo animals appropriately bearing witness to their animalistic passion.

After he observed Kakarot's mannerisms and sensed his thinking, Vegeta met his mate's wandering eyes, his smirk turning cruel. "Don't ever call me rusty. Now, we hunt for prey."

Kakarot glowered and bared his teeth as he followed Vegeta's determined march up the stairs, irritated by his sexual frustration, but even more so with himself for playing so easily into Vegeta's hands. He would make sure not to let that happen again.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes shot open from his meditative state. He was still posed as he was hours ago, in the exact same location. But when he opened his eyes, the location looked so much different. Because it was night. He could tell, even in his dark basement location. The difference was notable. He was more prepared now than he would ever be for a confrontation.

With purpose, he stood from the spot where he sat. He reached for the bag behind him, gathering stakes and crosses, an ax and a vial of holy water. He took every tool he could secure on his person, preparing himself for the violent assault that was about to take place.

With a racing heart and eagerness in his step he'd never possessed before, Piccolo darted up the stairs, yelling to no one in particular, "It's time!"

* * *

He was at the tavern again, now that it was night and his job for the vampires was done. Knowing it was only a matter of time before they wandered into the night from the cargo hold of Shen's ship, _The Crane_ , Krillin was fearfully waiting for them to appear. But, he was also excitedly anticipating Lazuli's appearance. After Krillin spent a moment watching the froth dissipating in his mug, the startling sound of the front door of the tavern slamming open made his eyes go wide.

Krillin turned in his seat to aim his wide-eyed gaze at the incoming person. Recognizing the white-bearded, wrinkled face that stepped into the downcast lighting of the tavern lamps, Krillin sighed in disappointment. This was not who he expected, and even _less_ so who he wanted to see in the tavern at the moment.

Roshi inhaled sharply in relief as the tavern door swung closed behind him. He was relieved, because sitting dead ahead at the bar was Krillin. When his prior search turned up empty at Vegeta's castle, Roshi knew this was who he needed to question. Krillin was perhaps the town's only hope of preventing anymore loss of lives at the hands of those sinister vampires.

With a determined march, Roshi approached Krillin, wasting not a second to question him, in spite of the younger man's reluctant frown. "Krillin!"

Krillin nodded, his frown remaining as he looked past Roshi. "Here for a drink, Old man? The ale's good tonight."

As Krillin waved to the bartender, trying to rid himself of Roshi with the promise of drink, Roshi scowled down at him. "Not tonight, Krillin. I have something important to ask you. Right now."

"Well," Krillin grumbled and narrowed his eyes, "go ahead, but make it quick."

"Krillin!" Roshi gasped. "Are you really trying to enjoy yourself tonight? We have a crisis in this town, if you haven't forgotten!"

At the word 'crisis', spoken more loudly than Roshi intended, several eavesdroppers ceased their conversations and stared at Krillin and Roshi. Krillin responded by smiling apologetically at the others, then glaring reprovingly at Roshi. Roshi forced a smile towards the population of the bar, until the crowd mostly relaxed and returned to what they were previously doing.

Krillin sighed, shook his head, and drank a swig from his mug, not even caring about the coating of foam that lingered on his upper lip. He needed to finish with the old man, and get rid of him as soon as possible. He couldn't let the old man meet Lazuli, or his chances of landing her would be over. He also couldn't let Roshi meet with the vampires, who he was very certain would be arriving at the tavern soon.

Roshi grunted and glared. "Krillin, the vampires have vacated their castle. They've found a new place to rest."

"They didn't kill anyone last night," Krillin's speech slowed as a deep, concerned frown crossed his face, "did they?"

"No. But if they've moved, they must be planning something." Roshi narrowed his eyes at Krillin. "And I suspect they had some help."

Krillin defiantly glared back at Roshi. "Why aren't you asking Piccolo about that?"

Roshi's eyes fell. "Well, I-"

"You never found him, did you?"

"No."

"Seems suspicious to me. We can't trust Piccolo, Elder. He's not in this for the safety of the town." Krillin wrapped his fingers around the handle of his mug, raising it with a smile. "I'm keeping an eye on this tavern, and all the people here tonight. It's reasonable to assume that everyone who's not here must be safely in their own homes."

Roshi shrugged, but nodded. "Alright." He turned away, then stopped abruptly. "Krillin, _you_ didn't help the vampires move from the castle, did you?"

"No."

Roshi turned to meet Krillin's gaze. "Goku is your friend. He has been since you were boys. I would understand if you wanted to help him."

"Really?" Krillin set his mug on the bar and crossed his arms. "If you're so understanding, why did no one bother to give me a heads up that my best friend was turned into a vampire?"

Roshi frowned deeply, pressing his lips together as his gaze averted from Krillin. Krillin was right, after all. They should have told him something. Someone should have, and Roshi couldn't help feeling that with Yamcha and Bulma gone, that 'someone' should have been _him_.

"You're right, Krillin. I'm sorry."

Krillin gasped. That was not the response he expected. And Roshi's tone was so sincere, so apologetic, that Krillin couldn't help feeling bad for chastising the old man. He opened his mouth to say...something. He wanted to take the old man's guilt away as quickly as he had given it.

But when the tavern door swung open again, his mouth snapped shut. The breathtaking beauty that walked through the door literally took his breath away. He wanted to say something to her; he wanted to catch her eye. He wanted her so badly, that he momentarily forgot Roshi's presence, at least until the old man followed his gaze to ogle at his object of affection.

"E-Elder!" Krillin snapped, eager to draw Roshi's attention back to their conversation, and away from the lovely Lazuli Gero. "It's okay, about Goku." He gulped. "I actually...I saw-"

Roshi's attention was affectively diverted, and Krillin had every intention of telling the old man that he'd seen Goku the other night. But he couldn't finish his sentence. It was like the words caught in his throat.

"What? What did you see, Krillin?"

"G-Go-"

Roshi's eyes widened. "You saw Goku?"

"No!"

"Kakarot, then? Vegeta?"

Krillin shook his head fervently. "N-No!"

Roshi narrowed his eyes, gazing astutely at Krillin. It was strange, how the younger man wanted to tell him something, yet was suddenly so adamantly denying that he had anything to say.

"Krillin, what are you trying to tell me? Do you know where I can find the vampires?"

Krillin grit his teeth and grimaced. "No way! I don't know anything!"

Roshi huffed, his suspicious gaze never leaving Krillin. It almost seemed, with the way he was speaking, that someone was putting words in Krillin's mouth. Twisting his lip in a pensive expression, Roshi finally nodded. "I think you've been compelled, Krillin."

Krillin gasped. He wanted to shake his head in agreement, but instead found himself grimacing and avoiding Roshi's astute gaze. Being compelled, if that was what Vegeta has done to him, was pretty damn powerful. It was like he couldn't shake Vegeta's influence, no matter how badly he wanted to help Roshi, or how much he wanted to turn his attention to Lazuli, who was sitting alone at the bar, nonchalant. He felt determined to send Roshi off the track of the vampires, to keep him far from knowing their intentions of setting sail to Vegetasei.

"I won't be any help to you, Elder." Krillin sighed, relieved that he could speak his true mind in that instant. "If you want any answers, you should look for Piccolo. I'm sure he'll make his presence known, now that it's nighttime."

Roshi heaved a sigh, but nodded in agreement. Even if Krillin wanted to be helpful, Roshi doubted he _could_. But if Krillin was compelled the previous night, then everything he was doing, everything he was saying, was likely for the vampires' advantage. That would be true in regard to everything Krillin was saying and doing _yesterday_ as well.

Roshi gasped. The docks! Whatever business Krillin had with Shen's crew, it had to be for the vampires. Roshi knew now that he needed to go back there. He peered at Krillin's curious gaze. He couldn't let Krillin know that he was onto them. That would only set Krillin off to defend and protect the vampires again. He was better off leaving and letting Krillin think he was going after Piccolo.

"You're right, Krillin. I'll see what Piccolo has to say for himself." Roshi's gaze panned across the busy tavern. "Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

Krillin's lip pulled up in a half-smile. "Sure. I don't think I'm in any danger here. I'll keep an eye out for everybody, though. I'll try to make sure, you know, that no one's going out into the night by themselves. Aside from you, of course."

Roshi smiled whole-heartedly, before turning to leave. As he swung the tavern door open and stepped into the blanket of night, he couldn't help realizing how vulnerable he was. Krillin was right that it wasn't safe to be alone out there at night. But Roshi had to get to those docks and discuss that cargo with Shen, or at least his crew.

It all made sense now. Prince Vegeta came to their once peaceful town, after all, from a foreign country across the sea. Kakarot, too, was apparently from that country, where he once resided with Vegeta. It would make sense that they'd want to take a voyage back across the sea, especially given that their secret was already exposed in this town. They could feed and live together more easily, undetected, somewhere else. They would even be able to escape Piccolo's pursuit, though Roshi did not see either vampire as the type to run from a fight, or Piccolo being one to give up so easily. No, something unpleasant was bound to happen between those three eventually. Roshi just hoped he wouldn't end up caught in the middle of it.

* * *

Their hands were joined as they walked, seeking the physical contact with one another which was still hard for them to believe they once again had. However, as they approached the glow of the light outside of the tavern, which was fronted by a male patron smoking and leaning against the tall wooden sign post, they released their grip. It was time to lure their victims, and their joint hands would certainly put a stymie on any chances of getting anyone to come along with them for the taking.

The man smoking glanced up at the pair as they approached the tavern door, smiling slyly at him. Kakarot passed first, his alluring smile catching the other man's eye, before he disappeared behind the tavern door and Vegeta's face filled the man's vision. Vegeta glared at the man watching his lover, whose cigarette fell from his lip. As Vegeta and Kakarot entered the tavern and allowed the wide, heavy door to swing closed behind them, the man gawked at the men who strangely drew his intrigue and attraction, something the man never would have thought was possible.

Once inside, Kakarot and Vegeta hesitated at the door, visually scanning the inhabitants of the establishment with careful scrutiny. Immediately, a pair of women caught Vegeta's eye, who had taken an interest in the two of them.

Meanwhile, Kakarot's gaze narrowed in on a familiar blonde woman making eye contact with him from the bar. It didn't take long for him to spy Krillin, sitting at a table a few feet from the bar, his body angled between Kakarot and the object of his affection. Kakarot smiled and headed straight for his old friend. When Vegeta noticed Kakarot's movement, he swiftly followed, though not before smirking promisingly at the two attractive young women seated across the tavern.

Kakarot took the seat beside Krillin's, making himself comfortable in spite of Krillin's visibly uncomfortable demeanor. "A job well done, my friend."

Krillin scooted his seat away from Kakarot. "Are you sure 'friend' is an appropriate term? I think goon, or minion, or-"

Kakarot laughed and slapped a hand on Krillin's back. "Krillin! We can still be friends. Nothing's really changed." He leaned in and flashed Krillin a toothy grin. "I just remember who I really am now."

"Sure." Krillin shrugged, but backed away and shivered as Vegeta took the chair beside Kakarot's. "You remember. And you sleep during the day, and drink people's-"

"Careful, Human." Vegeta growled, scaring Krillin into silence. "Keep talking like that and you just might push Kakarot into going about this my way."

Krillin gulped. " _Your_ way?"

A smirk slowly spread across Vegeta's face in answer.

"This should be easy." Kakarot said nonchalantly, before Krillin or Vegeta had a chance to elaborate on their conversation. "Look, Krillin. She already has her eye on you."

As Kakarot indicated Lazuli with a raise of his chin, Krillin's eyes followed. In spite of his alarm and unease while surrounded by the vampires, he couldn't help softening his gaze as it landed on those icy blue eyes hiding behind a stray lock of smooth blonde hair.

Krillin sighed wistfully. "What's she ever going to see in a guy like me?"

"You're right." Vegeta said. "Let's forget about this and go, Kakarot."

"She obviously sees something in you, Krillin, or she wouldn't have been looking at you that way when we walked in. And Vegeta," Kakarot shifted his gaze with a stern look in his eyes and a playful smile, "I know you don't want to leave here without some company. They'll come along of their own free will if we stay just a little longer."

When Vegeta's eyes darted to the two women giggling and fluttering their lashes at him, Krillin grimaced. He could feel a lump rising in his throat, just knowing what Vegeta and Kakarot intended to do to those women. He still couldn't believe he was hearing those words so nonchalantly spoken from Goku's mouth.

"Uh," Krillin sputtered, "y-you don't need to h-help me. Really, I'm sure I can talk to Lazuli myself."

"I'm sure you can, too." Kakarot smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Go ahead. I'll be watching."

Krillin balked, then stared at Kakarot incredulously. His attempt to save those two women had obviously backfired, and in the worst way. Now he would have no help with Lazuli, and he had the added pressure of knowing that Kakarot, and likely Vegeta, would be watching their interaction.

Kakarot smiled as he watched Krillin rise from his chair. He knew Krillin was nervous, but he had every confidence that Krillin could do this. The human had more pull with Lazuli Gero than he knew. Even if he didn't, Kakarot was ready to add his influence if it was needed.

Vegeta's eyes lingered on his lover for a moment longer than he intended, who was watching his human charity case reach the woman's table. Never having understood Kakarot's need to create these projects, Vegeta still couldn't help admiring the other vampire for it. Kakarot always knew exactly what he wanted, and went for it regardless of what anyone else thought.

For that reason, Vegeta sat back and watched. Aside from that, Kakarot was right about that other thing. One furtive glance at the other two women confirmed that he would have his feeding tonight, as would Kakarot. Then they would leave for Vegetasei in the morning, in the safe, dark confinement of their covered soil.

When Lazuli smiled slyly at Krillin, who took the seat beside hers and engaged in a visibly awkward conversation, Kakarot felt a smile spread across his face. A movement in his peripheral vision temporarily diverted his attention to Vegeta, who was rising from their table with his eyes set on the two women across the tavern. But when Kakarot returned his attention to Krillin and Lazuli, he felt himself swell with pride. Krillin would be just fine once they were out of the town. Kakarot almost felt bad for not turning him. A vampire life was much more preferable than a human life.

But there was no time for turning his human friend. Kakarot's gaze flicked to Vegeta, who met his gaze from across the bar. The wry smile from his vampire counterpart told Kakarot everything he had to know about the situation going on over there. He had his own woman to catch tonight, before he could return to the ship and finally set sail for home. Lingering too long in one place wasn't wise. Piccolo was still out there, and would certainly be looking for them.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled impatiently for him from across the bar.

Kakarot rose from his chair, throwing some coins on the table for whoever might care to collect money for the drink Krillin had been imbibing. Then he smiled at Vegeta, sauntering in his direction, before intently catching the eye of the woman who was not already draping herself around Vegeta's arm.

She was a pretty young woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She actually reminded Kakarot of Chi-Chi, though she wasn't as beautiful as his ex-fiancé. She definitely had a much more pliable personality, though, judging by the way she swooned as their eyes met.

"Kakarot, what took you so long?" Vegeta chided, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

As the red-haired friend of the Chi-Chi look-alike pressed her red painted lips into the crook of Vegeta's neck, Kakarot raised a brow at him. "You haven't started without me, have you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked at Kakarot, while the women giggled, "started what?"

"Nothing." Vegeta answered, reaching around the redhead's waist to pull her closer. "Kakarot is just paranoid about being left out."

"Well," the brunette smiled as she slid her seat to butt against Kakarot's, "I find it hard to believe that anyone would ever leave this handsome gentleman out of their good time."

Kakarot flashed his teeth at her in a wide smile. "I'm always up for a good time."

"I'm sure you are."

As the woman's lewd gaze panned over Kakarot's chest, Kakarot detected a minuscule shiver that ran up her body. This was too easy. It almost wasn't any fun. His gaze shifted to Vegeta. _He_ was what made this special. As Vegeta's dark irises shifted to meet his, Kakarot bit his lip, the image flashing in his mind of Vegeta sinking his teeth into that woman's neck. They needed to leave that tavern.

Vegeta gave Kakarot a nod, silently agreeing with his decision. He stood from his chair, extending his hand to the woman whose name he hadn't even bothered to learn. He never did that. Aside from Bulma, no woman had been worth the effort. Even Snake's true name remained a mystery to him. Yes, Bulma had been a special one, but no one would ever compare to the overwhelming force that was Kakarot.

"My name is Elena." The brunette told Kakarot as she followed her friend's lead and stood by Kakarot's side.

Kakarot wrapped an arm around her shoulder in one smooth movement, pulling her snugly into his chest. "Elena, maybe you wouldn't mind getting out of here with me. This place is getting boring."

Elena glanced at the redhead, who then raised her chin to questioningly meet Vegeta's gaze. "Vegeta?"

Vegeta smiled smugly. "Follow me."

Kakarot smirked as Elena ran her hand around his waist, her fingers caressing his skin beneath the hem of his shirt while they followed Vegeta and his redhead to the door of the tavern.

Once outside, Vegeta noted that the smoking man was gone, and the outside was void of people. It was perfect. With a wide grin, he yanked on the woman's hand, swinging her around with his momentum as he made his way around the corner of the tavern.

In the shadows of the side of the building, he planted his lips against the woman's, while Kakarot pressed his woman against the wall and fondled her through her clothing. Watching as the brunette kissed Kakarot fervently, Vegeta nearly sank his teeth into his woman's lip as his excitement built. Seeing Kakarot's lips caressing those soft lips of another, hearing his breathing growing ragged and the woman moaning at his ministrations, was a greater turn-on than the woman whose lips and body were pressing against his. Vegeta growled with desire as he pressed his hips against the woman's, gripping her plump ass tightly in his palms as he imagined all the things he would do to Kakarot once this was over.

Kakarot removed his gaze briefly from the woman kissing his lips to see Vegeta getting lost in his passion with the woman he had chosen. Even in the shadows, he could see that look on Vegeta's face, the one he always had when indulging in Kakarot, or a kill. Vegeta's blood lust was even stronger than his sexual lust. And Kakarot was feeling both, especially after seeing Vegeta's look. Teasingly, he moved his lips to press against the woman's neck, savoring the feel of her throbbing pulse beneath his sensitive lips. Experimentally, he flicked his tongue out, tasting her skin and imagining how the blood beneath it would taste. Elena moaned, wrapping her hand around the back of Kakarot's neck as her chest arched against his. Kakarot bucked his hips against hers, enjoying the delighted moan that poured from her lips as he finally sucked at the smooth skin of her neck. Kakarot's eyes flickered to Vegeta again. He needed Vegeta watching before he could savor this.

Vegeta was kissing his woman again, enjoying the taste of her tongue as it mingled with his, when he felt Kakarot's gaze burning into him. Without looking his way, Vegeta slowly moved his lips to press against the woman's jawline, traveling his kisses slowly towards the sensitive flesh of her neck. Once he'd reached his destination, Vegeta's eyes darted to Kakarot's needy, yearning gaze. With both of their lips pressed to the women's necks, both eyes locked on each other, Vegeta and Kakarot bared their teeth, biting down in unison.

A brief shriek was all that escaped the women's lips before Vegeta and Kakarot covered their mouths, quieting their victims as they sunk their teeth deeper. They sucked wantonly from the women's bodies the blood pouring from their wounds. Their gazes never diverted from one another as they fed, the taste of blood heightening their lust, until the women fell unconscious and finally collapsed in their arms.

Vegeta tossed his woman aside like a piece of trash, while Kakarot simply released his, allowing her to slip down his body, landing at his feet. Panting, Kakarot stood there, expecting Vegeta to come to him. Vegeta knew he didn't have to, though. Kakarot was the one without patience, and in the past had always been the one to come to Vegeta. They stood like that, staring at one another through heated desire in a stubborn stand-off, until Kakarot's desires finally won over his need to defeat Vegeta.

Kakarot pressed himself against Vegeta, with a bruising kiss smothering the other vampire's blood coated lips. "You taste...so good!"

Vegeta flicked out his tongue, teasing Kakarot's tongue with another sample of his taste. Then he grasped Kakarot's neck, pressing another bruising kiss against his lips before their tongues intermingled some more.

Kakarot groaned as he thrust his hips into Vegeta, being pleased by the feel of a hard bulge pressing against his own. "Vegeta."

"Mm," Vegeta hummed in response, grating his hips against Kakarot's, "I love watching you kill."

Kakarot shivered as Vegeta's whispered breath ghosted over his ear and the tiny hairs on his neck. Without a second of hesitation, Kakarot threw Vegeta to the ground, unfastening his pants as Vegeta climbed to his hands and knees.

Vegeta shot a glare over his shoulder, though the sight of his lover exposing his stiff erection out in the open quickly changed his mood. Thankful for the cover of dark shadows, Vegeta reached for his waistband, yanking the cloth down before his lover's impatience would ruin what was there.

Kakarot fell to his knees behind Vegeta, his heart racing as he reached for the pale skin of his lover's beautiful ass. This had been their ritual, back in the days when they ruled together in Vegetasei. They would hunt, feed, fuck, then return to sleep, always together. Kakarot licked his palm and stroked his cock as he grasped Vegeta's hips. As he pressed his stiff member into Vegeta's ready opening, Kakarot thought _this_ was what it felt to be whole again.

Grunting at the pain and pleasure that hit him at the same time, Vegeta clenched the grass beneath his fingers. As Kakarot pulled back and then thrust deeper inside him, Vegeta had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning aloud. Gods, he'd missed this. Feeding hadn't been the same with Kakarot gone.

When Kakarot's warm, strong fingers reached into his pants, finding his throbbing cock with an adept grip, Vegeta couldn't help letting out a small moan. Kakarot fell forward, panting into Vegeta's ear as the thrusting and stroking continued in sync, faster and faster. Vegeta raised his gaze, looking upon the blood-drained, lifeless corpses of the women laid in the grass before him, the scene igniting his blood as Kakarot pumped into him harder, stroking a spot that rose him to the height of ecstasy. He came into Kakarot's skillful hand.

Kakarot shuddered as Vegeta thrusted into his hand. Warm, sticky cum coated his fingers as Vegeta's passage clenched and pulsed around his cock. A few more frenzied thrusts, and Kakarot joined him, shooting his seed deep into Vegeta's pulsating body. He took only a moment to catch his breath, before Vegeta pulled away and abruptly ended the moment.

As Vegeta redressed and adjusted his clothing in silence, Kakarot fixed his pants and looked down upon the corpses. "Should we get rid of them?"

"No." Vegeta snorted and stepped over the bodies. "We'll be long gone before they're discovered."

Vegeta marched forward, towards the walkway in the front of the tavern, and Kakarot hurriedly followed. "Has Vegetasei changed much?"

"Kakarot, you've been dead for over two hundred years. _Everything_ has changed."

Kakarot smiled, but before Vegeta could respond, the sound of the tavern door swinging open behind them drew both vampires's attention back to the tavern. Lazuli stepped out, shaking her blonde head of hair as she allowed the tavern door to start falling closed behind her, until it was abruptly stopped by a hand darting out to catch it.

"You want to go to my place?" Krillin's voice sounded dubious as he emerged from the tavern behind Lazuli.

Kakarot cracked a smile at the sight, while Vegeta grunted in amusement.

Lazuli turned a glare on Krillin. "Why not? You have a problem with inviting me over?"

"N-no! It's just that, at my place, my elder...well he can be, with women-"

Lazuli snorted. "I can handle myself, Krillin. I know all about that old lecher."

"Y-you do?" Krillin sprinted forward to catch up with Lazuli, who was walking down the path in the opposite direction of Kakarot and Vegeta, seemingly having failed to notice them.

Kakarot snickered as he watched Krillin, who stopped and turned at the sound of Kakarot's snickering.

"Ka-Kakarot?" He peered around Kakarot to view Vegeta and search for something else. "What happened to..."

Krillin trailed off, gulping as a guilty, but remorseless smile crossed Kakarot's face.

Vegeta scoffed. "Kakarot!"

"I have to go now, Krillin. Have fun and remember," grinning, Kakarot raised a finger to his lips, "Shhhh."

Kakarot turned and chuckled, following Vegeta, who was already walking away with no interest in Krillin. Kakarot felt good about the entire night, given that he succeeded in his promise to Krillin, he'd had an incredible hunt and feeding, and still had the chance to fuck Vegeta. The only thing that would make the night better for him would be fighting Piccolo, though he knew Vegeta wouldn't like that, not now.

Krillin sighed heavily, feeling the mounting tension leaving his body as he watched the vampires walk away. They would be gone by morning. All he had to do was keep his mouth shut, which he really didn't have a choice in the matter about, anyways. He would enjoy Lazuli's company, perhaps have the chance to marry and settle down like he'd always wanted, and put this whole nightmare behind him. He just hoped the guilt and grief wouldn't haunt him for the rest of his life.


	17. Set Sail

The sounds of creaking planks of the docks being pounded against in repeated patterns by the swaying waves of the ocean waters rushed through Roshi's ears. The quiet hymn was only broken when a rage-filled, gut-wrenching scream echoed from the distance, from the direction of Vegeta's castle. Roshi glanced that way, knowing immediately the cause for the fury. Piccolo had decided to emerge, to confront the vampires, only to find what Roshi had discovered already. Piccolo was seeking them in the wrong place. Roshi realized he couldn't wait on the hunter. It would most likely be too late by the time Piccolo realized he should have been looking at the docks, like Roshi.

Reluctantly, Roshi turned his attention from Piccolo and the distant vampires' castle, needing to focus on his task. He had to be careful. For all he knew, the vampires could be there already. They could be watching him at that very moment. In nervous anticipation, Roshi reached into his trenchcoat pocket, grasping the silver cross within as if holding onto it for dear life.

With his gaze narrowed on the ship he suspected of holding them, Roshi marched forward. As he neared, conversing voices became apparent. Below his feet, the dock creaked with each step, alerting the conversing pair of his approach. Aptly, they stopped speaking to whirl on him in a defensive stance.

The old man scowled at Roshi. "What are _you_ doing here?"

The younger man's eyes narrowed. "He was here yesterday, asking questions, Captain."

Roshi gave a curt nod towards the large ship behind the pair. "Is this your ship, Shen?"

"Yes, it is mine." Shen replied in a snide tone. "After all, I am its _Captain_ , something you know nothing about."

"Shen," Roshi growled, already becoming irritable in this man's cantankerous presence, "we need to put our differences aside for once. Something bigger than you and me is happening here."

Shen sneered at Roshi, but the younger man gasped in realization. He knew, given their prior conversation with Krillin Roshi, what this was likely about. And he knew that Roshi's warnings were not something to be ignored.

Shen crossed his arms. "Something bigger than you and me is always happening, Roshi. Do you really think I care what you have to say?"

"Will you just listen?!" Roshi snapped. "You have cargo on your ship, purchased for passage overseas. I need to take a look at it."

Shen laughed. "You must be losing your mind, Old man, if you think I'll allow you to look at my customers' private cargo."

"Roshi, what do you think is in it?"

Roshi's head snapped to the younger man, surprised by his forceful question. "I think you ha-"

"Tien!" Shen said. "How dare you speak above your captain! I'll deal with you later. As for _you_ ," he turned a glare on Roshi, "I don't want to see you anywhere near my ship!"

Shen poked a finger in Roshi's chest, nearly bruising the frail skin with the forceful gesture, before spinning on his heels and stalking back to his ship, while barking orders at his other crewmen to not allow Roshi near his ship.

Roshi clenched his teeth, glaring at Shen's back as the old man disappeared into the darkness. He hadn't changed. If anything, he'd become more unreasonable than the last time they spoke. When Roshi felt the sensation of being watched, he gasped, looking over his shoulder in fear that the vampires could be making their presence known. But as soon as his eyes darted forward, Tien's intense, lingering look explained where that sensation was coming from. It was as if the younger man knew what drew Roshi to the docks that night, or at least was acting wiser than his captain, enough to recognize the danger.

"Krillin's cargo, Mr. Shinhan." Roshi said.

"What's in it?"

Roshi took a deep breath, expelling it harshly. "The vampires, I fear."

Tien's brows rose in shock. "The vampires?"

Roshi nodded solemnly. "At least take a look. Check to make sure."

"And if they're there?"

Roshi reached in his pocket, withdrawing a wooden tool and handing it to Tien. "Kill them, before they can kill you."

Tien hesitated, meeting Roshi's stern gaze in a haze of doubt. Yet, after seeing the determination in Roshi's eyes, Tien reached for the stake, prying it from Roshi's fingers as he gave a curt nod of understanding.

Roshi took a shaky breath as he saw the resolve in Tien's eyes, which he felt now was the only hope of stopping the vampires from causing further carnage, though Roshi still felt those chances were slim.

"Captain Shen probably won't want me down there after talking to you." Tien smirked as Roshi frowned in acknowledgement. "But I'll have a crewmate check the cargo hold as soon as I can."

"Please tell him to be careful."

Tien turned to leave, but stopped short. "What happened to that foreigner?"

"Prince Vegeta?"

"No." Tien snorted. "Piccolo."

Roshi scoffed. "He's realizing the error of his ways. I'm afraid it's too late for him to do us any good."

* * *

Standing in the darkness of Prince Vegeta's castle, Piccolo huffed labored breaths, trying to calm himself after the enraging ordeal he'd just suffered. All of that preparation seemed to be for nothing more than destroying an incidental slave.

Nappa's twisted and bloodied body laid dying at his feet, the results of Piccolo's discipline and training showing through how he was able to easily overpower the foe who attempted forbidding his entrance to the castle.

It was what happened _after_ fighting Nappa that had Piccolo furious and winded. He'd searched the entire castle, only to find it void of anymore supernatural presence. The vampires had somehow slipped through his fingers, and Nappa had the last laugh as Piccolo came to this realization after his frantic search, questioning the dying man of their whereabouts before it would be too late.

Nappa refused to tell him a thing.

When the large man took his last garbled breath, Piccolo growled in frustration. The growl was nothing compared to the scream he'd let out earlier, but it was the only thing he could do to quell his anger. He had to find and kill those two vampires, but he had no idea where to look. And he had wasted too much time journeying to the castle and killing this stooge. The night would not last much longer. And Piccolo needed time on his side if he had any hope of defeating two powerful vampires. Piccolo clenched his jaw as reality set in, the inevitability of waiting for yet another night for this confrontation becoming painfully apparent to him.

* * *

The ship was quiet when they returned, as it should have been at such an early hour of the morning. Vegeta was glad to see that at least a few crewmen of the _Crane_ were busy on duty, prepping the ship for its nearing departure time. It looked like things were falling into place.

Creeping through the darkness in silent stealth, the vampires easily slipped past the few conscious crewmen above decks to reach their destination - a staircase leading below to the cargo hold, where they would now retire to sleep again before the sun would rise. However, upon stepping one foot onto that staircase, Vegeta pulled back, hissing at Kakarot behind him to remain silent. Kakarot raised a brow, but nodded as he followed Vegeta, stepping so lightly that not even a minuscule creak happened on that retractable, rickety staircase.

As they approached the interior of the cargo hold, Kakarot was able to sense Vegeta's cause for caution. Shuffling sounds and footsteps could be heard coming from the area of their crates. When Kakarot peered around a corner with Vegeta, remaining hidden in the shadows, he spied a midget crew mate snooping around their crates. The short, pale man wore a tiny hat and looked uneasy about his task, whatever that might've been. He held an oil lamp in his stubby hand, repeatedly waving it in the darkness as if expecting something to jump out at him.

Kakarot considered doing just that. _Vegeta_ wouldn't hold back, of that he was sure. But as the crew man sighed heavily and scratched his head with his free hand, Kakarot cocked his head. Maybe there was no need to kill the midget searching the contents of their crates. He didn't seem to have the least bit of interest in their soil, and was leaving it undisturbed. Kakarot exchanged a glance with Vegeta, who already looked deep in thought as their eyes met.

'What I want to know is not _what_ he's doing here,' Vegeta communicated in thought, 'but _why_ he is looking and what he might know.'

Kakarot nodded, his jaw tensing at the thought of it. Someone had sent that man down. Chances were, he would not be taking an interest in soil-filled crates. He was looking for _them_. The implication against their safe passage was unnerving. Unfortunately, the sun was beginning to rise. Kakarot could already feel burning beneath his skin, and as he looked to Vegeta, could see his lover tensing in discomfort. Growling quietly, he watched as the little snoop dawdled to the stairs, taking one last glance back at the cargo hold before he disappeared up the steps.

When the shadows of the little imp disappeared, Kakarot looked to Vegeta, sighing with chagrin. They had no choice but to retire to their crates, the safety of their soil, even though their discovery seemed inevitable at this point. All they could do now was hope they made it through the daylight hours without being discovered by anyone, especially not Piccolo.

* * *

A knock pounded lightly against a hollow wooden door. "Tien."

Tien's head perked at the voice. He pushed himself away from the blonde with whom he'd been entangled in the sheets. "Chiaotzu? Come in."

The woman in his arms groaned and rolled over, wrapping the sheets around herself as the door creaked open slowly. Tien held his breath with anticipation as he looked to the innocent face of the small man entering the doorway of his tiny room.

Chiaotzu met his gaze, a concerned frown defining his expression. "Sorry to...disturb you two."

"'S alright, Shorty." The woman muttered over her shoulder, not even bothering to turn and face the familiar voice.

"What did you find down there?" Tien hesitated. "Any trouble?"

Chiaotzu shook his head, then spoke with a shrug. "It was...just soil. I didn't find anything."

"Soil?"

"Yeah." Chiaotzu shrugged again. "Weird."

"Oh, for God's sake!" The woman slapped the bed, rolling to glare at Tien with an annoyed scowl. "This is why we're being interrupted? We're wasting our last few moments together before your shift starts because of a clump of dirt?"

"Launch," Tien huffed, "this is-"

"Get outta here, Chiaotzu!" Launch ordered, making the little man quiver and take shelter behind the door.

Tien narrowed his eyes at Launch. "No, Chiaotzu! Stay. I think _you_ should go now, Launch."

Launch snorted and crossed her arms over the flimsy material of a chemise hardly covering her ample bosom. "No."

"Fine." Tien scoffed and turned his attention to Chiaotzu. "Soil seems a little _too_ strange. It's suspicious."

Chiaotzu nodded. "I agree."

Tien furrowed his brows. "But still-"

"But still," Chiaotzu echoed, "it's nothing. And I'm tired. I've hardly slept a wink all night. Can I get some rest now, Tien? My shift starts in two hours."

Tien grimaced, the guilt of giving his friend this early hour, dangerous task finally weighing on him. "Yeah, Chiaotzu. Thanks for checking for me."

Chiaotzu forced a smile at Tien, ignoring the peevish glare from his female companion. "Don't worry, Tien. I wouldn't be too concerned about what Mr. Roshi had to say. He's probably just an old man whose imagination is running wild, or maybe he's putting you on with this whole idea to get back at Captain Shen somehow."

Launch blew a raspberry and fell back into the bed. "If that dirty old man is making up stories just to upset the _other_ dirty old man, might as well play into it."

"Launch," Tien grimaced as he worried that the captain could overhear her loud voice, "you can't talk about the captain like that."

"Why not?" Launch rolled onto her stomach and playfully kicked her bare feet in the air. "He ain't my captain. I'm just a _wench_ , remember?"

Tien huffed, avoiding Launch's eye contact for fear of her inevitable, aggressive reaction. "Thanks again, Chiaotzu. Go get some rest before it's too late."

"Thanks, Tien." The smaller mate ducked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

As soon as it shut, Tien was surprised by a sudden tight grasp around his waist. He flinched, nearly jumping out of his skin. "Ah!"

"Tien," Launch growled, tightening her grip as her lips fell against his bare shoulder and traveled upwards to graze against his chin, "I'm not finished with you yet."

Tien heaved a sigh of relief, still feeling shaken by the surprise, even as Launch tackled him to the bed with kisses. "Launch... _Launch_!"

"Tien."

Tien sat up, pushing Launch away. "Launch, my shift is starting now. We can't do this."

Launch growled in frustration, but relented once she looked at the clock and saw that it was ten past six. She didn't want Tien getting into trouble on her account. "Alright, Sailor."

As Launch playfully slapped his bare ass, Tien jumped, then climbed out of bed to step into a pair of pants. He could feel Launch's eyes all over him as he worked to conceal himself. He couldn't help feeling the heat rising to his face, or noticing the smirk that crossed Launch's as his eyes met hers.

But when he turned to look directly at her, a rush of desire came over him. Her plump lips, her half-exposed cleavage and the curves that ran down her body, framed by her long blond locks, were a sight to behold. In a hurried movement, he leant down to her, pressing his lips tightly against hers.

"Mm," Launch hummed in approval as she caressed his cheek and parted her lips to allow Tien to deepen the kiss.

Tien obliged, sharing a long, deep kiss with his girl before pulling away with a smack of his lips. "I really have to go now."

Launch smirked. "Hurry back to me."

Tien laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he turned to his door. By the time he left his tiny room and headed above deck to get to his laborious work on the ship, he forgot all about any fear of vampires or things lurking in the dark cargo hold below.

* * *

The breeze seemed to carry ghostly voices, which caused Roshi to shiver in fear as he stood on the docks overlooking the ocean, which was becoming washed in a hint of sunlight from the horizon. He felt like he'd been standing there for hours since the ship departed. He realized he probably had. There was only thing that quelled his fear in that moment. It was the sight the distancing gap of that disappearing ship, which was moving into the fog in the distance. Knowing that ship carried the very sources of his fear calmed him, though his calm was also one of despair. He was too late. Tien had to succeed if they were really on that ship. Because now his town was safer without them, but if Tien failed, another would surely be doomed because of their combined failures.

Loud, hurried footsteps sounded behind him, which gradually slowed as they drew near, and then to a halt. "Don't tell me."

Roshi scowled, refusing to turn and face the man who could have prevented so much of this, if he'd only taken action when he had the chance. "Fine. I won't."

Piccolo's furious growl finally prompted the old man to turn his back on the sea to defiantly glare at his company. "Well?"

Piccolo met his gaze with a deep scowl, his eyes narrowing with a hate like Roshi'd never seen before. "I won't let him slip away! I finally had Kakarot right where I wanted him! How did they get aboard a ship? I should have seen it coming."

Roshi clasped his hands behind his back. "Maybe it was because you were blinded by your own hateful agenda."

Piccolo sneered. His 'hateful agenda' was the only thing that has carried him through the past decades. Hating Kakarot and the rest of his kind was just as much a part of Piccolo's makeup now as his slightly pointed ears and his unusual height. The old man may have lived long and seen a lot in his days, but it was nothing compared to the horrors that Piccolo had lived through and witnessed over his many years of hunting.

"Don't presume to know anything about me, old man." His gaze lifted intently towards the disappearing ship on the horizon. "I need to follow them."

Roshi clenched his jaw, but nodded in agreement, gesturing to a moderately sized fisherman's boat tied to the closest pier. "No one will notice if you take this ship."

Piccolo raised a brow. "No one?"

"Well," Roshi turned with a smirk, "no one who'd _care_. They're all aboard _the Crane_."

Piccolo smiled. "Then they'd be more than happy to let me borrow it, if they realized just what cargo they're carrying aboard their ship."

Piccolo dove for the ropes at his feet, not wasting a second to begin freeing the vessel for his mission. But Roshi hesitated, furrowing his brows with a look of deep thought. Something about his words had the old man fixated in thought. For only a second, Piccolo observed the old man's consternation before resuming his task. He couldn't worry about whatever thoughts were popping into the old man's senile mind. Time was wasting. The chance of catching that ship was slimming with every second he wasted remaining on land.

"I'm coming with you."

Piccolo's head snapped up at those words. The idea of the old man accompanying him grated against every instinct and desire he was feeling for this mission. Briskly, Piccolo shook his head in refusal. "No."

"That wasn't a question!" Roshi argued, stepping onto the ship and ignoring the chilling glower he was receiving from the Hunter.

Piccolo growled to himself as the old man boarded his ship, taking liberties to help Piccolo in setting sail. He couldn't argue with the old man, though. Anything of the sort would only be a waste of his precious time. Without another word to the unwanted company, Piccolo went to the helm, setting off to follow that ship as quickly as the little boat would allow. The squawking of early rising seagulls flying overhead, the howling wind from the ocean, and the soothing sound of the waves did not take long to quell Piccolo's anger at the situation, though his determination was unbreakable. He stared ahead with one goal in mind as the ship sailed towards the other, which was nearly a pinprick on the horizon as the fog was dissipating, with the sun slowly beginning to rise from behind it.

"You know," Roshi said from behind him, "I did warn the captain and his first mate about their supernatural cargo."

Piccolo balked, having to turn and eye the other man suspiciously at that assertion. "And what did they say?"

"Not much." Roshi chuckled, though there was a worried grimace on his face as he did. "The captain wouldn't hear a word of it. The first mate, though, he promised to check into it."

"Did you believe him?"

Roshi nodded. "I don't know whether to find that reassuring or worrisome, though."

"You told the _mate_ to stake them?" Piccolo's question was accusatory and harsh.

"Yes." Roshi glared. "So we are either chasing after a ship _without_ a vampire problem, or if things didn't go well for him-"

"We'll be walking into a slaughter when we board that ship." Piccolo shook his head. "This is why mortals should never be involved in these matters."

Roshi growled and stepped directly into Piccolo's line of sight, blocking off the view of the other ship. "You may not be human, Piccolo, but that doesn't mean you can do this alone! If I didn't warn them, there's a good chance the vampires would have killed the crew last night, anyways!"

"No, they wouldn't do that." Roshi balked at Piccolo's confident assertion. "They need the humans to guide them to their destination while _they_ hide from the sun. It's all they ever do. Use the humans like tools," Piccolo turned a glare on Roshi, "and food."

"And all _you_ ever do, Piccolo, is hunt them, stepping all over anyone who gets in your way. You're no better."

"Maybe you're right." Piccolo raised his chin to look past Roshi. "But I won't let them get away, no matter the cost. How long do you think it'll be until we reach their ship?"

"So you're not a sailor, eh, Piccolo?" Roshi smirked, before turning a serious gaze on the distant ship sailing away from them. "It'll be a few hours, at least."

Piccolo scowled. "At this rate, we won't be able to get the jump on them like I'd hoped."

"No," Roshi agreed solemnly, "it could very well be dusk by the time we catch up to them."

"By then, the vampires could be waking."

"I know." Roshi scowled. "I'll toss whatever's disposable on this ship overboard, Piccolo! Whatever I can do to help us gain speed."

Piccolo clenched his jaw, staring dead ahead while Roshi busied himself with that task. It wouldn't be enough. All this time, he'd wanted to confront Kakarot while the vampire was awake, but he didn't want it to happen like this. In the confines of a ship, with an entire crew surrounding them, Piccolo felt he was at a disadvantage already. And Kakarot and Vegeta would be _together_. The only hope Piccolo had now of destroying them would be making it to that ship before they would rise. With the advantage of speed that the larger ship had, Piccolo highly doubted that goal was realistic. But he had to do what he could to get out there. Asleep or not, he was determined to kill those vampires when he reached that ship.


	18. To Vegetasei

Sunlight was fading fast. The technicolored sky of dusk above the waters was a painful reminder to both Piccolo and Roshi that time was running out. The seagulls had disappeared long ago, when they reached a certain distance from land. Now they were out in the middle of the ocean, completely surrounded by danger. There would be nowhere to escape any dangerous encounters but the unforgiving, lashing waters below. At least they had the relief of the massive hull of the _Crane_ in sight.

Roshi looked ahead with narrowed eyes. "It won't be easy to board that ship."

Piccolo snapped his head towards the old man behind him. "The vampires can't stop us."

"I'm not talking about the vampires."

The call of a distant voice caught in the wind, catching the ears of the reluctant pair of sailors. "Ho! Ship broad on the starboard bow!"

Piccolo huffed. "They've spotted us."

Roshi groaned. "Now let's see what they'll do."

Piccolo reached below the ship's wheel, rifling through a small compartment until his fingers found purchase on the device he was seeking. Smiling, he retrieved the instrument while narrowing his eyes at the tiny, moving bodies on the deck of the other ship. Before he placed the binoculars to his eyes, he noticed Roshi grimacing in his peripheral vision. Piccolo sneered as his eyes fought to focus through the blurry image of the device. It was obvious to him, as the busy sailors of the _Crane_ came into view, that the old man had personal issues with someone aboard that ship. He knew he shouldn't have allowed anyone to come with him. Piccolo would not be refused access to that ship!

When Piccolo's eyes landed on the man who appeared to be in charge, ordering about the others, he easily identified its captain. Captain Shen was a man known widely for his nautical skills, even in Piccolo's country. There appeared to be plenty of strong sailors aboard that ship with him. But that was of no consequence to Piccolo. He had one goal, and he would die satisfying it if that was what it took.

"You there!" The lookout called from the _Crane_ , his voice hushed by the ocean winds surrounding the deck of their little fisherman's boat.

Roshi stepped forward, taking a deep breath as he prepared for the confrontation that was bound to happen. He knew Piccolo had no patience or time for this. The sun was setting quickly now. They needed to get aboard that ship as fast as possible – or at least _one_ of them did. Roshi knew it was up to him to save Shen's crew from death, or a fate worse than death.

"I need to speak to your Captain!" Roshi shouted, cupping his hands against his mouth. "This is an urgent matter!"

The lookout needn't respond, for the old Captain was already storming across the deck, glaring at Roshi and his companion. "You don't quit, do you, Old man?!"

Piccolo clenched his jaw as the pair engaged in a shouting argument while the gap between their ships gradually closed. He was focused not on the argument, but on preparing his ship for attachment to the other. Gathering the ropes which would secure his hull alongside the other, Piccolo hustled about the deck. He didn't care that the old captain of the _Crane_ was eyeing him intensely as he did so, or that the crewmen looked wary about his approach. He would jump aboard that ship as soon as it was within his reach.

"Is Mr. Shinhan alright?" Roshi shouted, squinting when an intense, howling wind blew past him, whipping the hairs of his beard against his neck.

Piccolo squinted as well when another gust, accompanied by the spray of water from the beating waves against the ship's hull pelted hard against his skin. He grunted as he fought to maintain his balance on the rocking ship and gather the heavy, thick knotted ropes in his hands.

"Of course he's alright!" Shen shouted back as more sailors came above deck to investigate the situation.

Roshi's eyes lit on the familiar face that came forward to join the Captain. "Tien!"

"Mr. Roshi!" Tien's eyes widened in alarm. "What are you doing?"

"Did you find anything?" Roshi asked, narrowing his eyes accusingly. "Did you even look?!"

"Of course I looked!" Tien's eyes darted furtively to Piccolo as his brows knitted tightly in concern. "Is-is that…is he…?"

"Yes! It's Piccolo!" Roshi growled. "You _know_ why we're here!"

"But-" Tien started, but his Captain pushed him aside as Piccolo tossed his ropes aboard their deck, which thudded by their feet.

Shen glared at the ropes at his feet. "You can't seriously expect me to allow you to board my ship!"

Piccolo glared up at the man, even from his lower position looking extremely intimidating to the crew above. "We _will_ board your ship. Your life depends on it!"

Shen moved to grab the ropes, but Tien grasped his captain's wrist, refusing to allow him to do so. The captain gasped, while many other crew members did so as well.

One small crew member stepped forward, looking questioningly up at Tien. "Tien?"

"Chiaotzu, tie a hitch."

"Tien!" Shen scolded, snatching his wrist free of his first mate's grip.

Piccolo ignored the tension between the others, climbing his way onto the rope ladder along the side of the larger ship even before Chiaotzu finished tying off the knots to bind the ships together.

"You!" Shen signaled for Piccolo with an irate glower. "Stop!"

Chiaotzu stepped aside, looking warily between his newly boarded guest and his captain.

Tien narrowed his eyes at the little man. "Let him through, Chiaotzu."

"Tien, this is unacceptable! You are on _my_ ship. What is this about?"

"Oh," Roshi snorted, struggling to climb aboard the ship as well, " _now_ you ask?"

When Roshi climbed to his feet, finally joining the crew and Piccolo aboard the _Crane_ , he looked up to the sky, cringing as he realized how much it had darkened in that short amount of time.

Catching the old man's observation, Piccolo grunted, searching fervently for any signs of where to find the abhorrent creatures. "Which way to your cargo hold?"

Shen peered suspiciously at Roshi. "Just what do you think is in my cargo hold?"

Tien pushed his way past the old men, darting across the deck. "This way!"

Chiaotzu stumbled aside as Piccolo shoved past him, following Tien to the staircase leading below deck. Shen balked, speechlessly watching the frantic disappearance of the younger men, before turning to narrow his eyes at Roshi's somber visage.

"I can explain." Roshi said. "But you _have_ to let them be. There's no time!"

Shen scowled, but nodded his head in acceptance as he awaited Roshi's explanation. Chiaotzu's jaw dropped, along with the rest of the absorbed crew's, as Roshi went on to explain the unnatural phenomenon which had been occurring in their town, and apparently followed them on their voyage.

The stairs creaked as Tien and Piccolo descended into the dark and humid cargo hold, though they made their approach as quietly as they could, practically breathless with anticipation of what was to come. Tien didn't fully understand Piccolo's plan, but he decided to stay out of the hunter's way and wait for his cue to step in. The only thing he didn't understand, was why this was still an issue after Chiaotzu had already checked and failed to find anything down here.

As he skirted around the many boxes and crates littering the stuffy cargo hold, Piccolo clutched in his hand the stake which he had carried with him all the way from his homeland. Coming to this little town, he'd never imagined he would find what he found, or more accurately _who_ he found. Now was the moment when he could find his revenge, make up for all that lost time which could have been spent with his father. He only wished it hadn't played out this way with Kakarot. Still, the old man had been right about him. Piccolo couldn't put any more human lives at risk to satisfy his vengeance. He needed to make the responsible choice and kill these creatures while they slept, before they had the chance to spill any more blood.

Glancing over his shoulder, Piccolo whispered to the crewman accompanying him, "this is what's going to happen. I will open the first crate. I expect to find one of the vampires resting inside. While I stake him, you'll have to find the other one."

"Me?" Tien hissed.

"Yes!" Piccolo hissed back. "There's no telling how much time we have until they awaken. Minutes. Seconds. Killing one will only enrage the other. We have to kill them at the same time. I can't kill them both at once on my own."

Tien gasped as Piccolo passed back to him a thick, gnarled piece of wood. As he clutched it in his palm, wrapping his fingers tightly around it, Tien realized it was carved to a point, a point which Piccolo expected him to drive through the creature's heart.

Giving a grunt of determination, Tien tightened his grasp around the device, searching out the two crates which he knew the hunter was seeking. When he sighted the pair of crates straight ahead, he raised a finger in that direction. "There, and there."

Piccolo gave a curt nod, hushing into silence as he neared the crates bathed in a wash of darkness. Tien followed just as silently, lighting a candle along the way to hopefully give them some advantage over the creatures if they were to awaken. Just the thought of their awakening sent chills down Tien's spine. He never could have imagined the danger of this mission. Now, he felt terrible for having sent Chiaotzu down here alone the previous night. If Chiaotzu had encountered the vampires alone down here, he surely would not have survived.

Piccolo prowled silently around the nearest crate, raising a finger to his lips as he cast Tien a warning look. Tien clenched his jaw, nodding in understanding as he raised his stake to be ready. Slowly, Piccolo pried his fingers below the lid of the crate, wiggling it free so as not to make a sound as it moved. Tien backed away, knowing he needed to make room for the lid to fall beside the crate. However, as he took one more step back, his heel thumped lightly against another cargo item behind him.

Tien froze, cringing when he realized that the only cargo positioned directly behind him was Krillin's other crate. When nothing happened, not even the slightest stirring from the crate behind him, Tien turned his eyes back towards the crate Piccolo was working on. He was shocked to see the lid already tossed aside and within the crate, a vague silhouette in the darkness of a man's facial features. The eyes were deep set and closed, and Tien would have been convinced that the man was dead, if not for the knowledge of the supernatural beings they were expecting to find. His heart thumped in his chest as Piccolo raised his stake, gritting his teeth in preparation to strike.

Just after Piccolo began a downward swing with his stake, a thump sounded from behind Tien. Piccolo jumped at the quiet noise, which penetrated the silence in the cargo hold like an explosion to their sensitized ears.

Sensing in that moment that something was wrong, Piccolo hurried to resume his strike. When his hands halted against his will, he grimaced, looking down below at the wide-open eyes of Vegeta.

"Piccolo!"

Piccolo furtively glanced from Vegeta at the sound of the his name being called, growling as he looked up to spy Kakarot emerging from the other crate with a hateful sneer.

Piccolo growled as he tried to wrestle his stake from Vegeta's grasp, which the vampire had reached for with rigidly extended arms at the moment of Piccolo's attack. Looking fervently towards Kakarot again, Piccolo couldn't help growling a second time, louder, with fury. The vampires were awake! This was not going to pan out well for him.

"Piccolo," Kakarot drawled, "you tried to stake Vegeta?"

Vegeta sat up to come face to face with Piccolo, snapping the solid stake in half with one hand. "I think it's time I kill you."

"No, Vegeta!" Kakarot snapped.

Tien gaped at the sight of Kakarot standing behind him, who he immediately recognized as Goku. The man had never been a friend to him, but he was friendly with most of the town. Tien knew _of_ him, enough to know he could cause Tien no harm. Goku was there to stop the vampire from harming Piccolo, as far as Tien could see. What he was doing in their cargo hold was beyond Tien's comprehension, though.

"G-Goku Son? What are you-"

Kakarot's gaze darted to the bewildered man.

Piccolo's eyes bulged in realization as he looked to the mate. "No! Stay away from-uh!"

Before the first mate had a chance to react to Piccolo's half-uttered warning, Kakarot darted to Tien's side, wrapping an arm around his throat and restraining his stake-wielding hand tightly to his side. When the man groaned and hissed at the pain of the tight restraint, Kakarot met Piccolo's gaze, snickering in satisfaction.

Piccolo growled through his teeth. "Let him go."

Kakarot sniffed the bald, tall man in his grasp, savoring the smell of his coursing blood. This was a turn he didn't expect. He _was_ just going to kill the man, thinking Piccolo would be indifferent to the lives of the innocent. Piccolo, like his father before him, always _had_ seemed indifferent to the safety of mortals before. But this reaction took Kakarot by surprise. Either Piccolo had changed, or there was some underlying strategy at play here. Either way, Kakarot knew he could use this to his advantage.

"Kakarot." Vegeta lowered his chin and met his lover's eyes as he climbed from his crate to stand on the opposite side of Piccolo. He didn't know exactly what Kakarot was planning, but he wanted his chance to kill Piccolo. The hunter was so close now. The only thing holding him back was the knowledge of Kakarot's need to kill the hunter himself.

"Why would I let him go," Kakarot asked Piccolo, "when I know you have another stake under that trenchcoat that you're just dying to plant in Vegeta's heart the second this man is free?"

Tien groaned and struggled, but Kakarot easily restrained him with a firm, painfully tight grip. He sniffed the man's neck again, this time licking the salty skin in anticipation of sampling that tasty blood beneath. "Stay still, or I might bite."

Tien winced at the warning, cringing at the sensation of moisture on his neck from the vampire's tongue as he realized that somehow, this man was not Goku. He was not even a man, but a monster. And Tien had nowhere to go, no way of escaping him.

Piccolo smirked at the sight of the interaction. He realized that Kakarot _thought_ he had leverage, but the vampire couldn't hide his desire. It was obvious now to Piccolo that he could play into this, even better than Kakarot was playing this off.

"What are _you_ smirking at?" Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Piccolo.

Piccolo met Vegeta's gaze, before turning his gaze to Kakarot. "I think you're going to bite him either way, Kakarot. You have no restraint, no self-control."

Kakarot raised his brows, chuckling at Piccolo's supposition. "Really?"

"Really." Piccolo snorted. "You're too indulgent. How am I to think that leaving Vegeta unharmed will save that man's life?"

Vegeta sneered, while Kakarot opened his mouth to argue, but Piccolo continued before they could say anything. "I think Vegeta is the key to defeating you. An eye for an eye, and all that."

Kakarot gasped, his eyes widening in terror as Piccolo made a threatening move towards Vegeta, even though the other vampire was perfectly capable of defending himself. Vegeta dodged Piccolo's attack as Piccolo lunged for him with a silver cross in hand, but Piccolo never intended to harm Vegeta. The cross was a nice touch to keep him safe from the royal vampire while having a discussion with Kakarot, but the main reason he lunged for him was to prove his point.

Kakarot snarled, crushing Tien's throat in his tightly wound embrace as he glared at Piccolo. "If you ever harm Vegeta, it will be _much_ worse than an eye for an eye!"

"Kakarot," Vegeta snorted, "this worthless piece of trash will never harm me."

"Oh, no?" Piccolo smirked, taking advantage of Vegeta's arrogant demeanor to thrust the cross in his palm against Vegeta's forehead.

As the cross melted his flesh, impressing the holy symbol in a red, burning welt on his skin, Vegeta screamed in agony, before finally wrenching free of the iconic silver symbol. "You bastard!"

"Vegeta!"

"Kakarot," Vegeta snarled with rage, "I don't care what you say. _I'm_ going to kill him!"

"Vegeta, stop!" Kakarot tossed Tien aside, diving for Vegeta, who lunged for Piccolo with his fangs exposed.

Beneath Piccolo's trenchcoat, the hunter had secretly withdrawn a stake, pointing it upwards as he awaited the strike to come from one of the vampires. He smirked as Vegeta came for him, until Kakarot dove in from the other direction, shoving Vegeta out of the way of the deadly weapon.

Kakarot snapped his head back towards Piccolo as he held Vegeta down against the hay-scattered wooden planks of the creaking cargo hold floor. When he spied the stake emerging from Piccolo's trenchcoat, he narrowed his eyes at the smirking hunter. Piccolo thrust towards them again, just as Vegeta caught sight of the weapon coming towards them. Before Vegeta could respond with a counter attack, Kakarot flung himself on top of the other vampire, shielding him from any possible harm as he glared into the eyes of his despised enemy coming in for the attack. "Stop, Piccolo! I love him!"

Out of pure shock at the open proclamation of love from such a cold-hearted monster, Piccolo stopped abruptly. "L-love?"

"Yes," Kakarot hissed, glaring at Vegeta, who was trying to push Kakarot aside to attack the hunter, "I love him. I always have. If you kill him," Kakarot's tone turned threatening as he glared at Piccolo, "I will bring misery on your entire, miserable line. Every hunter who shares your blood will feel my wrath for the rest of eternity. I will never stop. You think what I did to your father was bad? You have no idea."

Piccolo clenched his jaw, gripping his stake tighter as he moved to lunge for Kakarot. "Then I'll just have to kill you. _You're_ the one I wanted dead!"

As Piccolo thrust his stake downwards to where Kakarot laid, Vegeta shoved the other vampire off, turning to face Piccolo at the moment his stake met the ground, just missing Vegeta's head.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot gasped as he fell into another crate, his body shattering the wood on impact with a loud crash.

Vegeta grabbed Piccolo by the nape of his neck. "You think you can kill Kakarot and avoid the fate he just promised you?!"

Vegeta sunk his teeth deep into Piccolo's neck, intending to rip his jugular apart like he'd done to the sailors during his earlier passage across the sea. Across the cargo hold, witnessing the famed hunter's terrible predicament, Tien forced himself free of the shocked stupor he'd been in since being thrown aside by Kakarot.

He lunged for Vegeta and Piccolo. "Stop!"

Kakarot hissed at the sight of their violent entanglement. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta growled, fighting off Tien while also dodging the silver cross that Piccolo wielded as soon as his throat was free. Kakarot stalked towards the scuffle, reaching a hand to pluck the meddling human by the shoulder from the fighting trio. When Tien rose to his feet and Kakarot released his grip, Vegeta tossed Piccolo aside and thrust a hand through the human's chest with a shout.

Tien's eyes bulged as pain coursed through his body. Garbled speech flew from his lips as his mouth filled with the taste of blood. The intense burning in his chest seethed through him before he let out a watery cough, projecting droplets of blood from his lips, towards the horror-stricken face of the hunter turning to look at him.

Piccolo's mouth fell open at the sight in front of him. It had all happened so fast, and for once it had actually been important to him to save a human. He couldn't tolerate this failure. He would not let these vampires get away with killing a single man on this crew.

Vegeta scowled as his eyes met the vacant gaze of the man slumped in his grasp. The mate was still alive, still breathing, as Vegeta could tell from the sounds of his breathing and pumping of his deliciously scented fresh blood. But his appearance said otherwise. It would not be long before he died.

Kakarot licked his lips as he watched Vegeta drop the body into the puddle of blood pouring from the wound. The intoxicating scent of blood from the gaping chest wound Vegeta had delivered to the mate was filling the stuffy compartment of that cargo hold.

Above, footsteps pounded in a rush to approach the mouth of the staircase. "Tien! Piccolo!"

Kakarot raised a brow at Vegeta, before casting a wary glance at Piccolo, who was rising to his feet again.

"Roshi!" Piccolo bellowed with a wince of pain. "Get down here! Quick!"

The footsteps thrummed hurriedly down the stairs. Kakarot and Vegeta both crossed their arms and positioned themselves to keep an eye on both Piccolo and the arriving party. Narrowing their eyes at Piccolo, they both decided it was time for a change of plans. Their original trip to Vegetasei would not end smoothly on this ship, not with this enlightened crew.

The small, midget crew mate cried in alarm, pushing Roshi aside to run hastily towards the fallen mate. "Tien! Is he-"

"He's not dead." Vegeta said. "Yet."

Chiaotzu's lip quivered as he fell to his knees by Tien's side, quickly tearing cloth from his clothing to mend Tien's gaping chest wound the best he could.

Roshi glared at the pair of vampires as his feet fell on the landing. "Chiaotzu, get Mr. Shinhan out of here."

Chiaotzu nodded before doing his best to hoist the much larger crew mate over his shoulder. Roshi's gaze skirted to Piccolo as Chiaotzu worked. He knew the vampires were fast, but immediately upon arriving at the gruesome scene below, he noted that the hunter seemed to be weaponless. Hard as it was to believe that Piccolo could have his weapon taken from him, Roshi knew this only demonstrated what powerful foes the vampires were. With Piccolo without his stake, the vampires would surely kill them all.

As powerful as Roshi had been in his younger years, he knew today he would not be the one to kill those monsters. It had to be Piccolo, if it would be anyone at all. Fortunately, he still had the stake Piccolo had given to him. The only problem was, he didn't know how to pass it on to Piccolo without the vampires interfering. He only had one shot at this, so when Chiaotzu screamed in frustration at his failure to drag the unconscious Tien to the stairs, Roshi took advantage of the momentary distraction to toss his stake to Piccolo.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he saw what flew from Roshi's hand. Rapidly he struck his hand forward, catching the tool so fast that any mortal could not have possibly seen it. That didn't mean the vampires didn't, though. As Piccolo's gaze drifted towards them, he was certain by the unimpressed smirks plastered on their faces that they knew what he had, and they weren't afraid of him using it.

"Mr. Roshi!" Chiaotzu screamed, huffing in frustration as he dragged Tien only a few feet, "help me! He's going to die!"

Roshi grimaced at them. Chiaotzu was becoming covered in Tien's blood in his attempt to carry the larger man. Tien was losing far too much blood. But Piccolo needed his help. Roshi knew that one hunter against two vampires seemed impossible odds. He had to stay down there and help, for the safety of more than just Tien, but Shen's whole crew!

"Go."

The command came as a surprise to Roshi, who balked as he turned to face Piccolo.

"Go." Piccolo repeated. "I can handle this alone."

Roshi growled. "We've been over this already! You-"

"These two are mine!" Piccolo snapped, before turning to bare his teeth at the older man. "You help him get that man out of here!"

Chiaotzu whimpered, looking at Roshi with a pleading gaze that the old man couldn't refuse. He'd seen Vegeta cause the deaths of too many innocent people already. He couldn't just stand by and allow Tien to die, even though he still felt this was the wrong decision. But it was obvious that Piccolo wasn't going to allow him to help anyways. At least this way, he knew he could do some good.

Roshi sighed, cast a fleeting glance at the still vampires before making his way towards Chiaotzu. "Alright. Be careful, Piccolo."

Vegeta let out a sinister chuckle, amused by the old man's warning. He would let the three of them go. They were peons, anyways. It was the hunter that he wanted now. He still owed him for that injury to his face. Fortunately, he could feel the wound healing already. It was great to be immortal.

Piccolo frowned at the vampires as he watched the other three slowly make their escape up the stairs with painstakingly sluggish effort. It was clear to him that the vampires could have easily killed those three, but they were allowing them to go because their focus was on him. That was fine with Piccolo. That was how he wanted this anyways. Except that now, with the two of them against him, the odds weren't good. Not even the greatest hunters would be crazy enough to face off against two centuries-old vampires at once like this. Piccolo knew when he was outmatched. It would take a remarkable strategy to make it out of this one alive.

"I'll be back, Piccolo." Roshi promised just before disappearing off the top step with the two crew mates in tow.

Piccolo paid no heed to his promise. He didn't need to wait for the old man's return. This was going to happen too fast for his return to be worth a damn. As Piccolo cast the vampires a sideways glance, they both smirked back at him, easing back into the shadows as they separated. Piccolo temporarily froze with fear at the eerie sight of their gleaming eyes disappearing into the darkness, until he had no idea where the two of them had gone. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus his other senses. The vampires had the advantage, but Piccolo still had supernatural abilities that he would use to fight them. No one, not even vampires, could hear as well as a hunter. The footsteps padding lightly around the cargo hold seemed to surround him, coming from every direction. It was clear to him that the vampires were aware of his abilities and attempting to confuse his hearing with their movements. That could only mean one thing, though. They separated. This was good for Piccolo. He could attempt to confront them individually.

Focusing on one set of steps to his left, Piccolo made a sudden thrust at chest level with the stake. "Argh!"

When he stopped, he was greeted by a dark chuckle and a breath ghosting against his ear. "That was close."

Piccolo screamed as his chest was shoved forcefully by Vegeta, forcing him right into Kakarot. The hard thud against the vampire's solid chest momentarily jarred the hunter, before he spun to face the vampire with his stake ready. This would have been the moment he was waiting for, the moment he thought would never come for nearly two hundred years. But Kakarot was faster than he was. Piccolo grunted in pain as he stumbled away from Kakarot and dropped the stake.

"Never forget this, Piccolo." Kakarot said, withdrawing his blood-coated hand towards his face.

Piccolo fell to his knees, the pain making his head instantly spin as he clasped both hands over his chest. Kakarot licked the blood from his fingers while Piccolo panted in pain and fear. This was inevitably going to be the end for him. He was critically injured, on his knees before his greatest, immortal enemy. Kakarot had struck him with such precision and such speed that Piccolo had trouble fathoming how he had done it. He aimed right for his heart. But the injury stopped just short of the vital organ. He was bleeding out and in danger, but Piccolo knew the wound _itself_ was not deadly. It was possible that Kakarot had decided to spare him. But more likely, he intended to make this a slow kill.

Piccolo glared defiantly up at the vampire. "If you're going to kill me, make it fast."

Vegeta moved forward aggressively, clearly intending to do as Piccolo said, but Kakarot placed his bloody hand firmly against Vegeta's chest and looked at Piccolo. "You will never come to Vegetasei, Piccolo. If you do, you will experience an end worse than this."

"Kakarot!" Vegeta clenched his teeth as his eyes darted rapidly between his lover and their enemy. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we will rule Vegetasei again, Vegeta." A sly smile spread across Kakarot's face. "And no hunter will ever step foot on our land."

"You're letting him go?!"

Kakarot lowered his chin and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "How else will he spread the word to the other hunters?"

Vegeta bared his teeth, growling as he glared down at Piccolo, who was holding his chest tighter and wincing in pain. "I agreed to allow you to _kill_ him, Kakarot. Not this!"

Kakarot crossed his arms. "Fine. Kill him if you want. We'll see what happens when we get to Vegetasei."

Vegeta clenched his fists so tightly that his nails dug into his palms. He wanted so badly to maim and kill that scum for all the trouble he'd put them through. And to have the excitement of killing a challenging foe. But as much as he hated to admit it, Kakarot was right. Ruling was so much better when no one knew who or what they were. They could return to their old ways, hunting and feeding freely while still ruling the oblivious humans of Vegetasei. Besides, the hunter was pathetic now, groveling on his knees and bleeding all over the floor. The challenge was gone.

Vegeta scoffed through his teeth at the miserable hunter. "Why would I waste my time killing a piece of trash like that? Just get him out of my sight."

Kakarot smiled. "With pleasure."

Wrapping an arm around the hunter's arm, who flinched from Kakarot's grasp, Kakarot grabbed a tight hold and tossed Piccolo's entire body by the limb, flinging him above deck. Piccolo landed with a forceful thud and a grunt of pain, but the vampires could also hear the scurry of crewmen's footsteps running to aid the injured fighter.

Above deck, the crew was shocked by what they were seeing. Earlier, Tien emerged in the shape he was in, and now there was this abrupt appearance of another injured man. The crew didn't want to see for themselves what was in their cargo hold, but they had a feeling they were about to.

Below deck, Chiaotzu already had Tien in the sailor's quarters, and was tending to his injuries with Launch's assistance. The crew had been listening to Roshi's story, dismissing it with laughter until Tien's bloody appearance brought a sobering reality to the old man's tale. Now, they were all choking back in fear as a spiky head of hair slowly emerged from the cargo hold below, followed by another shadowy figure.

Kakarot raised his chin as he stepped out into the night air, which was beautifully highlighted by moonlight now, as the sun had fully set during their battle below deck. Reflecting off the cresting ocean waves, the moonlight shone beautifully, surrounding the deck of the _Crane_. Kakarot took a deep breath to appreciate it all, before turning his gaze on his captivated audience.

"If you all don't want to end up like him," Kakarot said, giving a deliberate kick to the fallen, bleeding hunter losing consciousness below him, "then I suggest you abandon ship. Now."

Gasps and wide-eyed stares were most of the response Kakarot received, but Roshi stepped forward. "Goku! You're not a killer. Look at what you're doing!" Roshi gestured towards Piccolo. "This isn't you, Goku!"

Roshi felt the need to appeal to the man he once knew, if Goku still existed at all. But from the looks he was receiving from the vampires, he would have no luck in convincing them otherwise.

"He's _Kakarot_." Vegeta spat at the old man. "And as Kakarot just told you, this ship is ours now."

Roshi grimaced, looking down at Piccolo and realizing how badly he needed medical attention. Dr. Brief could fix him up quickly, but not if Roshi wasted anymore time returning him to the doctor's home. He knew Piccolo would be angry with this outcome when he recovered, but maybe it was for the better. If the vampires truly intended to stay in Vegetasei, Roshi's town would be free of the vampire plague. Piccolo could move on with his life, now that he'd confronted Kakarot, even if it didn't end the way he planned it. Already, all around them, the crew were hastily abandoning ship by either boarding Roshi and Piccolo's fisherman's boat or boarding the dinghies strapped to the sides of the _Crane_.

When Roshi looked up with determination to meet Vegeta's gaze, he was startled by someone from behind practically knocking him over in an attempt to rush towards the vampires. "This ship is _not_ yours! This ship is mine!"

Roshi gasped when Shen dove forward, reaching for the vampires as if the old coot could possibly harm them. Though he still hated the other man, Roshi reached for him, restraining him to keep him away from the vampires and from getting himself killed. "Shen!"

"Let go of me, Roshi! No one steals my ship, not even a couple of vampires!"

Kakarot and Vegeta exchanged a glance, smirking in mild amusement at the captain's feeble attempt at protecting his ship. Then Vegeta's smirk widened as he stepped forward, while Kakarot tilted his head in confusion.

"You refuse to leave this ship?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms as he came face to face with the old man who Roshi promptly released.

Shen pulled tightly on the hem of his shirt, standing with his head held high as he daringly looked the vampire in the eye. "Yes."

"Alright, then." Vegeta glanced at Kakarot behind him, before turning to meet Shen's eyes again. "You will continue to captain this ship all the way to Vegetasei. You will never need rest. You will only do as I say."

Roshi winced in anticipation of Shen's likely ornery reply, but then furrowed his brows as he watched the sudden stillness that overcame Shen. The captain only stared back at the prince and nodded, which was extremely uncharacteristic of him.

Roshi's eyes widened in realization. "Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta tilted his head to look past his mesmerized captain, smiling eerily at Roshi. "Yes? Do you wish to stay, too?"

Roshi shook his head fervently in denial, while Vegeta turned to glance at Kakarot, who was chuckling as he leaned in a relaxed posture against the walls surrounding the controls for the ship. Kakarot then directed a smile at Roshi, the look in his eyes nearly making the smile appear patronizing when Roshi intently darted his eyes away from Kakarot's for fear of what he could do with those eyes.

When Roshi became braver and allowed their gazes to meet again, there was a softer look in Kakarot's eyes. If Roshi didn't know any better, he would have sworn it was Goku looking back at him.

"I guess this is goodbye, Old timer." Kakarot said, kicking off the wall he'd been leaning against to join Vegeta by his side. "Take Piccolo with you and go. This is the way it is meant to be, Roshi."

Roshi gasped, shaking his head furiously in refusal. He refused to believe that. He refused to just let Goku go. But then, as fast as he seemed to return, Goku seemed to vanish again before his eyes.

Kakarot placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder as he turned a glare on Roshi. "Leave the ship now, or I will kill you myself."

There was no arguing with that demand. The mere looks the vampires were giving him made Roshi's knees go weak with fear. Maybe Goku really had always been Kakarot, but it was such a loss, having such a wonderful man turn to such a cruel and unnatural lifestyle. Morbid as it was, though, Roshi could see the love between the vampires. There was a strong bond between them which anyone could see, no matter how much Roshi wanted to deny it.

Feeling defeated, Roshi turned to Piccolo, dragging the bloody, unconscious man back to the ship which had brought them there. It was a sorrowful retreat, but there were plenty of sailors already aboard the overfilled ship ready to help tend to Piccolo's wounds. With a heavy sigh, Roshi turned to look at the abandoned _Crane_ , which now only had three souls on board. He bit his lip as he reached for the last rope, untying it and freeing them from the ship headed for Vegetasei.

"Hey, Old timer!"

The startling yell from the _Crane_ made Roshi jump, then flinch in the direction of the larger ship.

"Look after Krillin and Chi-Chi! They'll need somebody strong to look out for them!"

Roshi gaped as he stared towards the distancing ship, Kakarot's ambiguous facial features becoming cloaked in the shadows cast by the moonlight as Roshi stared. He was utterly shocked by Kakarot's show of concern. The man was an enigma in life, and even in this new life, Roshi could not help but be mystified by his behavior.

Kakarot quickly turned his face from Roshi, concealing whatever emotion had been visible in that brief, humane moment as he turned to face his lover instead.

"Krillin and Chi-Chi?" Vegeta's voice was deep, guttural, and a total turn-on, even if Kakarot knew his lover was irritated with him.

"What?" Kakarot smirked, his gaze panning upwards to take in the dark depths of Vegeta's eyes, and then the sharp contrast of his pale skin and black shock of upswept hair.

Vegeta glowered in disapproval. But when their eyes met again, Kakarot smiled and kissed Vegeta softly on the lips. "It's just the two of us now."

Vegeta frowned, casting a meaningful glance towards their captain, who was absorbed in his task of steering for Vegetasei. But when he turned his gaze on Kakarot again, he couldn't help smiling in agreement. He was excited about something for the first time in ages. He was finally returning home to Vegetasei as its rightful ruler, with Kakarot by his side.

Their reign would be glorious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/L4L07JE7)


End file.
